Racing hearts
by SadisticMonster
Summary: I ran out of the building, kicking myself for not bring my own car. I glanced back and saw Han's car pull up. "Get in." I didnt need to be told twice.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but smile as I took the corner leaving poor Mel in my dust. It was a simple race to see how good her car was handling. I glanced back in my mirror and saw Mel cussing up a storm. Mel was like me pure classic her 1970 Dodge super bee yelled it, but when she went against my 1965 mustang she always lost. I came to the end where Cam sat nicely on her Suzuki playing with her phone. I stopped turning off my car and hopping out.

"Another win for me." I stated walking up to my hood and sitting on it. Cam looked up and smiled watching as Mel pulled up next to my mustang and got out.

"She seems happy." Sarcasm dripped in every word causing me to smile. Mel had pulled out the pony tail that held back her long blonde hair, before stomping over to me blue eyes enraged.

"How in the hell do you manage to do that!" Mel yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's better then you." Cam stated her brown eyes boring in to Mel's. Cam ran a hand though her odd colored hair the front was a sliver and the back was black, well for now at least.

"Shut up Cam you cant even race." Mel shot back, I chuckled at her words Cam was in a leage all her own.

"I race differently then you two. Though I'm sure Jay could pick it up." Cam stated locking her gaze on me.

"Nah I'll stay with four tires." I stated pulling a strand of my died blue hair out of my face, I was as odd as Cam herself.

"Now as much as I'd love to chat, there's a race down town, there's some new faces it seems." Cam added closing her phone.

"Well then lets roll." I stated jumping back into my car as Cam got on her bike while Mel got into her car.

We reached downtown to find that most of the streets and been cut off, I smiled knowing this way all to well.

"Round the circuit there waiting for you J." Cams voice came over the wakie and she flew by me. Damn waiting for me was never a good thing. I cut though the cones and followed route along with Mel, who could keep up.

_The area pumped with music rap and hip hop for the most part, I leaned on my car waiting for Cam and Mel to show. I glanced around there where a few new faces, some Asian some city some mixed. I really didn't give a fuck but a race is a race who else was going to play rough with the boys. The sound of Cams Suzuki reached my ears she had parked next to me. How she managed to ride that thing in heeled boots I'd never know. Cam walked over setting her helmet down on the hood of my mustang. I glanced at her. Cam liked to make a scene she was good at it, her brown eyes drew people in while her body did the rest. She did keep it simple though tight jeans a jacket and a low v cut shirt. _

"_Mel's not here yet." Cam asked leaning on the hood as well. _

"_Must have gotten lost again." I mumbled crossing my arms. Mel was the only blonde in our little trio, she was soft spoken but could pack a punch need be. _

"_Wouldn't surprise me much." She mumbled as a group of guys walked our way._

"_Ladies so nice to see you, so where's you friend." One of them stated my eyes narrowed, Mel owned this guy money. _

"_Honey she anit here yet." Cam stated voice dripping with sarcasm, she was a bitch but she fit in the group just fine. _

"_Now you listen here-" One of the guys stated and I pushed myself of the car._

"_Boy sounds like the race is about to start now move." I told him, he was clearly older then me but calling people boy was a bad habit I had picked up from my brother. _

"_Cam take the lead." I told her as I walked over to my door and started my car. Cam headed over to her bike as I headed to over to the race, this was going to be fun. _

I got off the plan along with two very angry girls, Mel and Cam had been fighting all the way here, to Tokyo Japan. Cam was pissed and it showed in her brown eyes, she ran a hand though her sliver and black hair before glaring at Mel.

"_Do you ever shut up?" her voice was low and angry. Mel turned and looked at Cam her blue eyes blazing as she pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail._

"_Fuck you cam." Mel spat back as she sifted the back pack on her back. They were gaining attention and that was a bad thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets just find our way outside, then you two can kill each other." I mumbled annoyed. Cam smiled at Mel thinking somehow she had won, while Mel just followed as we headed towards the door. We may have been forced to move but luckily my cousin had been sent over when he was busted for racing. I smiled as we exited the building looking around there was a shit load of people.

"Holy shit were not in New York anymore." Mel mumbled and Cam rolled her eyes. Cam and I were raised down south and met Mel on a race in Miami.

"You don't say." Cam mumbled as my eyes landed on my cousin and a girl I assumed to be his girl friend.

"Come on." I stated heading over to the two, he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Sean." I greeted with a wave as he walked over and gave me a hug. I smiled and looked over at the girl.

"This is my girlfriend Neela, you three will be staying with us and a few others." Sean told us his accent still heavy.

"Cool, I believe you met Cam, and the newbie is Mel." I told him.

"Nice to met you all, we just have to wait for Twinkie to show up." Neela stated earning a puzzled look from me.

"Twinkie?' I repeated causing Sean to laugh at me.

"He's a good friend, he stays with us to." Sean told me. I glanced back at Cam who was smiling the looked at Sean.

"Did our rides make it okay?" Cam asked, Neela smiled nodding.

"All three there in the garage." She told us, I glanced over at my cousin.

"Tell me you did not try out my car." I asked seeing a look of guilt on his face.

"Just a little its fine you'll see." He promised.

"Ohh look at that." Mel stated looking a car that looked like the hulk, I was guessing it was a sicon. I blinked at the ride it defiantly stood out.

"Twinkie's here." Sean stated as a guy popped out of the car and walked over.

"So who am I taking?" He asked and I saw Mel's eyes light up. I swear the girl was addicted to odd cars and men.

"I'll ride with Neela let you two catch up." Cam stated looking at me smiling, she knew how close we once were, he was like an older brother to me.

"Okay well I'll take this fine girl." Twinkie stated earning a smile from Mel. I shook my head walking over to Sean's car, I smiled at the Toyota chaser he never used to like imports, but seeing where we were. I hopped in putting the bags in my lap as he got in as well.

"How long has it been, three years?" Sean asked pulling out of his parking spot.

"Give or take, you left a mouth before I moved next to your mom." I grinned as he shook his head. Cam had moved with me and that's also were I met up with Mel they were good times, and hopefully the time over here will be good to.

"So do you drift?" He asked taking a corner, to be honest I had no idea how to drift I was a traffic racer, though I went more underground then racing.

"Not so much." I admitted looking out the window and all the people around. There was a small chuckle coming from him.

"Don't worry we'll teach ya. Your stuff came from your moms and its in your room that's next to Mel and Cam they'll be sharing." He told me taking a long side road. I small laugh left my lips at the idea of Cam and Mel sharing anything. It would wok though until we found our own place. He pulled up to the side of a huge building I blinked a bit.

"I'll show you your room first after you unpack you can come see the shop." Sean told me getting out of the car.

"Got it sir." I mocked saluting him. I glanced back at Cam and Mel who got out of the cars, before heading inside.

"Its huge." Mel stated as we walked in, over all it was a nice place, I was guessing because of Neela.

"Rooms are this way." Neela called and we followed her while Sean and Twinkie headed to the shop. I followed Neela to the back and she pointed at a door.

"That's your room, and here's your guys room." Neela told us. I headed over and opened the door seeing boxes along with a large bed that was on the floor and my own bathroom.

"Oh yeah we'll be heading out at nine to the races be ready." Neela told me popping her head in. I smiled starting to unpack when Cam walked into my room frowning.

"Jay let me share with you." Cam asked I looked around nodding.

"There's enough room." I agreed she smiled walking out as Mel walked in.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I had to share a room with her." Mel stated I smiled nodding. The two were friends but unlike most friends they needed to stay away from each other. Cam came in with her few boxes and we set out unpacking and moving around.

"We need to get ready." Cam told me looking at her watch, I looked at her puzzled as she smiled.

"Its 7 and we leave soon, I call shower first." Cam stated heading into the bathroom. I shook my head while finishing putting up a few posters. I reached in to empty the box and found an old picture. It was of our crew in Miami. I smiled and placed it on the dresser. There was a whine coming from Mel's room so I walked over and knocked on her door.

"Something wrong?" I asked knowing her well enough to know that whine.

"Yeah I need help." Mel stated and I opened the door seeing her entangled in her stereo wires. I let out a laugh walking in and helping her get unstuck. It was harder then I thought because she kept moving.

"Thanks." Mel mumbled as I freed her from the last wire. I nodded and heard heels hitting the floor causing me to look behind me, Cam stood at the door smiling. She had placed her hair in a wild bun and wore a short black dress that stopped just above her knee, the sleeves hung off her shoulders.

"Someone looks hot." I comment casing her to smile. Cam walked in looking around before walking over to Mel and whispering something in her eat.

"Go shower we'll pick out your clothes." Cam stated pushing me out of the room. I sighed walking into my room then heading to the shower. I knew those two where planning something. I headed out after I was done Cam held out an outfit. I sighed walking back into the bathroom. I smiled a bit as I saw the short black skirt and the black shirt that went with it, it hung on one shoulder and stopped just above my bellybutton allowing my lower back tattoo and the tattoo I had on my lower stomach to show. I added a chain that Cam had thrown in with the stuff before adding some black eyeliner and eyes shadow. I walked out looking at Cam and Mel who was sitting on my bed talking. Mel had changed into a pair of black short shorts and a black bikini top. I walked over and grabbed my boots the went up below the knee and laced up front.

"Well I think were ready." I stated and both girls smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam had decided to ride with me and Twinkie offered a ride to Mel who gladly took it. Right now I was following Sean and Neela down the crowded streets. This wasn't any thing close to home but it was kinda fun. I glanced over at Cam as we hit the free way, she was texting on her phone smiling like a little girl.

"So who's the guy?" I questioned switching lanes and down shifting. Cam smiled over at me before putting her phone in her tiny black purse.

"The guy we met in Miami. Ya know the stud." Cam stated causing me to shake my head at her. Cam loved the bad boys more so then the rest of us.

"Your going to get us in trouble." I mumbled swiftly turning to keep up with Sean. Cam giggled at me a bit as I growled hearing the rubber coming of my tires. I kept my tire use down so that it would be there for races. I noticed he started to slow down as we got near a parking garage. I glanced over a Cam who shrugged as we followed them in. Music hit my ears moments later and a smile graced my lips. So this is where they did there races. I smiled as I looked around at the nice cars with guys to match.

"mm Jackpot." Cam mumbled as we drove past some bikes. They were her thing not mine. I smiled at her as we found a place to park, there were a few people standing around waiting for what looked to be Sean. As soon as the car shut off Cam was already out and looking around, followed closely by Mel. I smiled getting out myself and saw Neela walking over to me. She changed into a simple red dress with her always present boots.

"Sean had to take care of something's so wanna check this place out?" She asked while my eyes wondered around, not many classics most were Honda, Scion, Toyota and a few others. Two people walked over to me smiling down at my car.

"hood check." Neela stated and I nodded heading back over and popping the hood. There was a soft whistle and they said something I dint catch. I glanced at Neela who shook her head.

"Sean raced this two days ago." The female said as soon as the words reached my ears I was pissed. Sure I guessed he would drive it, but race it that was my job.

"He did what?" I asked letting a little bit of the anger seep into my words. They glanced at me before walking away with a look from Neela. I lowered the hood as Mel and Cam made there way over.

"I cant believe he raced my car." I hissed my accent coming out of hiding. Cam and Mel smiled at each other, while Neela just watched.

"Oh she's so mad the southern in her is showing." Mel stated leaning on the side of my car, Cam walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Its still in one piece let it go for now and enjoy the night for once." Cam stated looking at Neela who seemed a little worried.

"He warned me you had a temper." Neela admitted looking at me smiling briefly then grinned before adding.

"Shall we." We walked around while guys showed off there cars. I glanced at Neela to see her smiling over at a group of people, they clearly were her friends.

"Go on we'll be fine." I told her, she looked at me puzzled causing me to nod to her friends.

"Alright, I'm not that hard to find." She stated walking over to them leaving me with my two lovely friends. Mel was talking to a real hunk he was tall skinny rough attitude, just her type. Cam had wondered over to the bikes and was met with a heard of men. I spotted a green car that looked like a Lamborghini Murcielago. I was a sucker for anything fast, I walked over to it admiring it closely that was until a laugh from behind caused me to turn my head. Sean stood there laughing at me I turned around and glared at him.

"What are you laughing at, car thief." I asked his laugh stopped and he glanced back at the mustang.

"Damn they told ya." he mumbled and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, and I'll kick your ass later." I stated, he nodded before turning and facing where Neela, Mel, Cam, and Twinkie now stood along with other guy who I couldn't help but find mildly intriguing.

" Come on." Sean called walking over to the group I spared another look at the car before following. Cam and Neela were chatting like old friends casing me to smile, she could be very anti social when she wanted to be. Mel on the other hand was talking to Twinkie. I swear his name was weird as hell but hey it's a free country, sorta. We reached the group as a few other people walked over one was a tall girl and the other was a short girl but both looked good.

"Anyway Han this is my cuz Jay. Jay Han he taut me how to drift." Sean introduced us and Han popped a snack into his mouth. I waved my way of saying hi, it was outdated but my way none the less.

"So who's racing tonight?" one of the girls asked looking at Sean, he look at me and I shook my head.

"Come on why not?" He asked and I crossed my arms.

"I told ya I don't drift." I stated then added.

"I have nothing to bet either." Sean smiled at me and I felt Cam put an arm around me.

"We understand if your scared." She was pushing me and the look I gave her made her move away.

"She'll race." Sean stated pointing to me smiling. He looked at me waiting for me to challenge him but truth be told I wanted a crack at it.

"Any damage you fix." I called walking over to my car I noticed Sean handing one of the girls some money and Neela walked over to me.

"Watch the gas e-brake and shift fast." She whispered and I nodded. There was a pause as a guy walked over.

"I'm racing her, she's a cutie but can she race?" He taunted, Sean laughed.

"Where about to find out." I almost glared at him but a smile from Cam and Mel send me smiling myself. Han looked over at Sean popping another snack in his mouth as I reached my car.

"You gonna fix her car?" He asked eyeing my car, I was going to kill some one if I crashed it. It took my a year to put my stang together and I wanted to keep it that way. I opened my door smiling as I sat in the drivers seat. Sean walked over smiling as I started my beast of a car and rolling down the the window.

"Oh and Jay if you get scarred just stop." He joked leaning in my window.

"Watch it or you'll be motor meat." I snapped causing him to laugh.

"Watch the other guy he's dirty." The way he said it made my eyes wonder to the guys car, frowning the moment I noticed it was the Lamborghini Murcielago I was eyeing earlier.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled and Sean nodded. He walked away as I drove over to the starting line. I had a really bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next one, let me know what you think good or bad, i'm open for it.

**Sean watched as the races got ready and everyone took there places. Neela shot him a worried look then looked back at the mustang. Jay seemed to be able to handle herself with speed and straight shots, but she had said she dint drift. **

"**Is there a reason your doing this?" Neela questioned looking a Sean as the race was getting ready to start. Sean shot her a smile then looked at Han.**

"**Think she has a chance?" Sean asked casing Neela to narrow her eyes at him.**

"**Did you?" Han answered watching as the woman said go and both took off.**

"**She's going to kill you." Cam mumbled looking at Sean, while Mel nodded they seemed to have guessed he was using Jay to scout out the skill of this guy. People started to rush around as they took the first corner. He slid though it with no problem while Jay swung around the corner and barley missed the wall. **

"**She doing better then you did." Han stated as Twinkie looked at Mel.**

"**Want to head up top?" He asked and Mel nodded.**

"**Yeah." Her voice was flirty as they Headed behind and Cam stood by Neela.**

"**I'm not sure I want to see the end." Cam stated hearing the sound of metal scrapping the wall. Neel shook her head in agreement, Sean had told her about Jays background. Sean smiled over at Neela. **

"**What I know she'll want in on the action." Sean stated walking over to the elevator. **

"**Action?" Cam asked looking at Neela while Han followed Sean. Neela shot Cam a look unsure on to tell her or not. Its not everyday you hear that your friends cousin was head of the underground. **

**With Jay**

**He had stared playing dirty non, throwing shit out of his window. I was pissed I was lucky to only hit the back end twice but the shit he was throwing made me want to beat him down. I pulled the e-brake and downshifted taking another corner. I heard my rear hit the wall again, well at least I hadn't crashed, yet. Worry swept over me as I saw the turn to the last floor. I was fucked and not the good kind of way either. A growl left my throat as he took it easily, I was going to lose and badly at that, I didn't like to lose. I hated to lose mostly I hated to lose to men, it pissed me off. **

"**Fuck." I mumbled driving slowly around the corner knowing I had lost the race and Sean was going to get kicked in the face, as soon as my ass was in pants. I got to the top to see people around him and his damn car. Sean walked over a small smile on his lips as I opened the door and got out. Mel ran over to me and gave me a side hug.**

"**Its okay Jay, you still did good." Her voice was soft as Sean went to the back of the car with Han who seemed to pop out of no where. **

"**Much better then you." Han stated casing me to walk over to them, my eyes narrowing on Sean. **

"**You have a serious ass whipping coming your way." I told him as he examined the rear end of my now beaten up car. **

"**There's the southern again." Mel mumbled as Sean smiled at me, that damn smile that he had as a kid that got me into trouble. Fuck what the hell had he gotten me into now, my mind yelled, Then I heard a cocky laugh behind me. I turned to see the ass-wipe standing there smirking at me. **

"**We'll you're a cutie and can handle your car okay, for the most part." He winked at me and it took all I had not to knock his head off his shoulders. **

"**Throwing things out your window didn't help." I stated narrowing my eyes at him, he did the same thing to me. **

"**Did I do that." He asked eyeing me closely now making me regret the choice of a skirt, more like now wanting to smash Cam and Mel for the idea of the skirt. Mel looked at him as Cam joined us and I almost screamed when she looked at him wanting eyes. Damn that woman could be a pain when it came to her hormones, and her love for assholes. Cam looked at me then back at him, I was going to kill her if she did what I thought she might do. **

"**Come on Jay it was just a race." Cam soothed looking at me, I rolled my eyes.**

"**This coming from a girl who has never been in one." I mumbled and she shot me a warning look. Tokyo may have been the worse choice in my life. **

**Back at the house**

**Cam had stayed behind after I left saying she would catch a ride with Twinkie and Mel. Sean had offered to go with but the last thing I wanted was to be around him, I might snap. I walked up to my room after parking my car in the shop. I swung the door open and headed to my closet finding a pair of black ripped low rises jeans and a black tank top, much more my style. I changed before heading back down to where my car was. I was still pissed Cam had hit on a guy who cheated in a race just because she was looking for a fuck, a damn fuck. I passed though the kitchen and stopped eyeing the fringe. I knew Sean he had beer and I wanted a beer. I stalked over to the fringe and pulled out a beer then headed on my merry way to try and fix my car. I popped open the top and took a swing. He could yell at me later, much later. Walking down the stairs and swinging open the door I headed over to my car. The alignment was fucked along with my whole back fender, that's just what I could tell. A sigh left my lips as I leaned on the nearby wall and looked around, the tools I needed were here, and the easiest way for me to become un-pissed was to work. I took another drink pushing off the wall and setting in to work on checking the overall stats of everything. Time seemed to fly by because before I knew it my beer was gone and a very surprised Sean along with Twinkie and Han walked in. I glanced over at them seeing all three had beers and Sean seeing mine rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs leaving the two to stare at me. **

"**What haven't you seen a girl working before." I snapped annoyed not at them but at the damage on my car. The one true love of my life, my car. Sean walked back down as Twinkie opened his mouth.**

"**Not one with that kind of tat." He stated and I blinked, that kind of tat, I was confused, the only tat I had on my back was a full dragon from when I dated a tattoo artist. I didn't see how that was odd or even important but he did. Sean walked over and handed me another beer, no lecture no madness just gave me a beer. **

"**Your nice when you drink." He stated then headed over to another car and leaned on the hood while Han walked over and once overed my car. **

"**Where are the other three?" I asked leaning on the hood keeping an eye on Han. Sean smiled shaking his head.**

"**Girl talking, Neela was going to ask you to join but Mel told her not to, because you don't talk when your angry." Sean stated causing a laugh to leave me. She was right I was a bitch when I was mad an evil fucking bitch, that needed to still kick Sean in the face. He seemed to notice my evil eye and shook his head.**

"**Before ya kill me we need to catch up." He stated causing me to roll my eyes, he was just putting off a world of hurt. I nodded as Twinkie sat down on the couch in the farther part, he was looking at me funny.**

"**Is there something you want to know?" I asked looking at him.**

"**How old are you?" The question left his lips and I grinned Sean hadn't told them this was going to be fun.**

"**How old do you think?" I questioned titling my head. Sean rolled his eyes as I popped open my beer and took a drink. Han had stopped looking at my car and leaned on a free on, listening now.**

"**22?" He guessed and a laugh ripped from Sean.**

"**Nope" I stated and waited. **

"**21"**

"**Nope"**

"**23?" **

"**Fail." **

"**19?"**

"**Epic fail." **

"**18?"**

"**BINGO!" I smiled as his mouth dropped I know I looked older but this was still funny. Sean shook his head and looked at Han.**

"**She don't look it dose she." Han nodded in agreement and I saw something change in his eyes. I looked over at Sean who was grinning at me.**

"**What have you been up to the last three years?" he asked, I had way to much to leave out. From the run in with the cops to getting shot you know the fun stuff. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought about what I could tell him.**

"**That much stuff you cant tell me huh?" He asked, it knew me almost as well as he did before, almost. **

"**Well I got shot." I told him wanting to see him freak out, and he did. He dropped his beer with his mouth hanging open. I smiled at him as the others just watched.**

"**How the HELL did you get SHOT!" He yelled storming over to me, I grinned I wasn't going to tell him the story he would die, fall over and die. **

"**With a gun." I stated sarcastically taking another drink. **

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!" He demanded locking eyes with me, he was pissed, about as pissed as I was a few hours ago, funny how making him mad makes me feel better. **

"**I'm just special like that." I stated shrugging at him as he steamed, I was being mean now, oh so very mean. He quickly gave me a hug that threw me off, now he was all huggy, what a weirdo. **

"**Damn it Jay, don't do stupid shit like that it worries me." He mumbled pulling away. **

"**Hey I'm still standing aren't I, relax I wont run around trying to get shot anymore. So pick up the mess you made and get me another beer." I ordered pointing the broken bottle on the floor. He glared at me walking away. **

"**Your not my boss." He called walking over and grapping a rag and a broom.**

"**Get your own beer." He added. I rolled my eyes before taking another drink of my own, it was almost empty. Mel walked in moments latter with a huge smile on her face, she skipped over to me then stopped looking at a pissed Sean.**

"**Let me guess you told him you got shot?" She asked with that knowing look in her eyes. I smiled nodding then looking over at Twinkie who was watching her closely.**

"**Is there a reason your in here?" I asked she nodded turning to face me full on. **

"**Well Cam passed out on the couch so your free to go to bed with out getting into a fight." Mel told me, I frowned Cam had issues with men, mainly because she loved sex. **

"**Alright, night guys." I called as I headed out with Mel right behind me, Twinkie stopped her as I headed on. **


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah heres the next part I got a little stuck on what to do, but now i have a plan! Also thanks to Ojoscafes it was nice getting some feed back!

Morning

I woke up the next morning with a warm lump at my side, I growled when I saw Cam all curled up like a cat. Mel was at the foot of my bed and I was starting to wonder what the hell happened after I turned in. I forced my way out before grapping some clean clothes and headed to the shower. I stayed in longer then I needed to, it was relaxing. I hopped out and changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a blue tank top, before grabbing a my black shoes with blue stars on the side. I looked back at the two that hogged my bed before turning to leave. I headed out to the kitchen and saw Sean sitting at the table with Neela at his side talking. Han and Twinkie were on the other side eating.

"Do you know how Cam and Mel ended up in my bed?" I questioned making the group jump a bit.

"I carried Cam in last night, I'm not sure how Mel ended up in there." Sean told me, I nodded as I spotted an apple the a took as my own.

"Damn how come you get luckily." Twinkie asked, I laughed before facing him, I was in a good mood oddly enough, but normally when I was happy people fucked it up for me, the assholes.

"Oh well I cant help it if everyone wants me." I joked taking a bite of the apple. Sean rolled his eyes as I leaned on the counter. Neela smiled at me brightly, Mel gave me that smile when she wanted to go shopping, and I hated shopping, seriously hated it jump up and down hated it.

"I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with Cam and me today, Mel made plans with Twinkie so I thought you would want to come to see the area." She offered, the little voice in my headed started to laugh at me, she was being nice and I did need to see the area.

"I remember when you hated shopping." Sean stated I glared at him, recalling I still needed to hurt him, I really needed to stop putting that off.

"I still do, but I need to learn my way around." I stated Leaning on a wall, damn I hated getting up to see happy people, I hate mornings they sucked, oh they sucked big time.

"You don't like shopping?" Neela questioned, I blinked at her, was it really that odd that I hated shopping.

"Yeah my mom went shopping all the time when I were growing up, she took me, and well yeah." I stated eating my apple. Neela blinked at me a little shocked , as Sean laughed at me.

"Yeah remember when you hid in a tree for 3 hours so you wouldn't have to go." Sean stated, and I shot him a dirty look, I remembered that day all to well, it was the day my brother died.

"Shut up." I mumbled heading out to work on my car. He had a look of shame on his face as I left the room, he really was good at pissing me off and bringing up things better left dead. I walked over to my car and opened the door before falling into the driver seat. Moments later Sean walked over to me and leaned on the side away from the open door.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I just-" I cut him off before getting out of a car.

"Well then." I paused and threw a punch at him that landed squarely in his stomach, he knelt over in pain and I smiled.

"That's for racing my car, and about Joe your forgiven, I try and forget, I'm glad you can." I stated meaning it before skipping my way back into the house in a better mood. Neel a looked at me as I came in grinning.

"Where's Sean?" She questioned confused at my sudden change in attitude.

"Oh knelling on the floor I think." I told her before heading back to my room to continue my rage on my best friends. I walked in noticing a very amused Han following me. I walked over to the bed and grabbed a part of the blanket they were both laying on, right new to the end and edge of the bed. I paused looking at the door to see Han leaning on the frame looking confused , I grinned at him before turning to look at my prey.

"MORNING!" I ripped the blanket out from underneath them and sent them to the floor, before dashing out of the room, leaving Han to take the blame. The was pause before Cam's voice broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rage filled her voice as I saw Han backing out of the room with his hands up.

"Eh I bet Jay did this." Mel's voice mumbled and Cam flew out of the room in her short PJ dress. I grinned at me as she stomped over to me.

"What was that for!" She yelled in my face.

"Payback." I answered sweetly, her face went blank then she let out a sigh, She knew I was entitled to it, hell she would be lying if she said she wasn't. I felt better I had hurt Sean and served payback to Cam, the world could turn once again, but there was the problem of shopping.

"Okay your right, I'm sorry, I let my you know take over." Cam mumbled before walking back into the room and slamming the door. Han walked over to me slightly un-amused.

"Going to let me take the blame?" He questioned, I blinked at him sweetly trying to think of a way to get out a my mess. Sean walked over slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"That's what she dose best." I narrowed my eyes at him, seeing that he ruined my plan, damn I would have to hurt him again, oh yeah perfect. I elbowed in in the same place I did that morning, he groaned in pain.

"Damn Jay I get it." He mumbled looking at Han, Han looked at both of us at like we were kids.

"Its not nice to stare." I pointed out to the silent Han. Neela walked over to wear we were and laughed.

"Well nice to see someone can kick his butt now and then." She stated then looked at me.

"Cam and Mel said they would go shopping with me, so you can stay and make Sean fix your car. It was Cam's idea." She added, man at times I loved that girl, but that's they way we were. I nodded pulling on Sean's ear.

"You gotta fix my ride, today." I sang as Cam walked in.

"I'll see if I can find anything you would wear." Cam told me grinning, she knew me so well.

"Thanks hun." I smiled looking at her, she winked at me before leaving.

"What kinda girl are you?" Sean asked and I pushed him over. It was a game Cam and I played when we finished a fight.

"Shut up, now go fix my car." I demanded like a little kid as Neela walked away waving.

"See you guys latter." I smiled watching her leave. I was planning on making his life hell today.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait i was having some troubles thanks to all who revewied

**Payback**

**Sean made some calls on getting parts for my car, while I sat next to Twinkie answering his endless questions about Cam and me.**

"**You were mad at her last night, why are you so nice to her today?" He questioned as I drank my apple juice, I loved apple juice it was yummy in my tummy. **

"**Cuz were girls and that's how we roll." I told him eyeing Han who was working on a car. **

"**What was the wink about?" I smiled wondering how much I could fuck with him before I scared Sean for life, hmm two for one. **

"**Oh that." I mumbled playing dumb. His eyes widened as he looked at me with a new fondness that bothered me.**

"**Yeah." He pushed then added.**

"**What about Mel?" I almost laughed at that Mel was as straight as well she was just that damn straight. **

"**No she plays for your team." I told him, he grinned.**

"**So she single?" I smiled seeing where this was going he wanted to know about Mel, my blonde crazy ass friend.**

"**For the most part." I told him, he blinked at me confused.**

"**what?" The question left his lips almost hurt, oh this was so much fun.**

"**Yeah she's single." I told him grinning. Sean walked over and dropped a phone on my lap.**

"**Stop it Jay, your going to drive him insane with your double talk." Sean told me I passed the phone over to Twinkie. **

"**Well gee your no fun fuck face." I mumbled as he walked over to his car and lifted the hood.**

"**Whatever weirdo." He shot back, I rolled my eyes his comebacks were lame, they always were and they hadn't seemed to change. I tossed a nearby pillow at him that he tossed back, I was board I couldn't work on my car until the parts came in. I looked over at Twinkie who got up, shaking his head.**

"**I'm going out have fun." He called leaving me with the two unsocial males. I laid on the couch and pulled out my cell phone. I opened up my Souku game that I played when I was board.**

"**Hey Sean any tattoo shops nearby?" I asked solving the puzzle fast, he glanced up at me.**

"**Yeah why want another?" He asked, I let out a laugh.**

"**Yeah I want to get a rose on my ankle." I told him, he let out a laugh before turning and facing me. **

"**You do the weirdest things." He stated, I nodded then stuck out my tongue out at him.**

"**Got an issue with that?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He shook his head and held up his hands.**

"**I'm not going there." He stated, I smiled glad that he had learned from the last time he told me he had a problem with what I did.**

"**Good, cause your paying. Now take me to a tattoo shop!" I yelled lifting up on of my legs. **

"**Did you get drunk last night?" Sean asked dumbfounded at my odd behavior.**

"**No I'm board and I cant fix my car with out parts and mesa board, so entertain me by taking me to get a tattoo." I told him dropping my leg while looking at him blankly. Sean looked over at Han who shook his head smirking before turning back to work on his car. **

"**No." Sean stated looking back at me, he turned and continued working.**

"**Sean." I called pretending to be hurt.**

"**No."**

"**You so mean to me." **

"**No." **

"**After everything I ever done for you." **

"**No." **

"**Like that time you crashed my dodge." **

"**No."**

"**And when you tried to date Cam."**

"**No."**

"**Or the time I got people to stop thinking you were gay." I stated randomly. That caught his attention and Han's.**

"**People thought I was gay." He questioned, I sat up looking at him sweetly.**

"**Glad I stopped that rumor aren't ya?" I asked tilting my head. **

"**Why did people think I was gay?" He asked looking at me with judgment. I gasped at him crossing my arms. **

"**You think I would start such a nasty thing?" I asked sounding appalled. I rolled my eyes as he shook his head yes. **

"**You're a bitch when your pissed." He added and I threw a phone at him, he caught it with a smile. **

"**See you proved me point right there." I smiled evilly.**

"**I shall go run around by myself then." Knowing that would set him off. **

"**Okay okay I'll take you." He stated as I stood up from the couch. **

"**Aw how sweet of you." I taunted, he shook his head at me before looking at Han.**

"**Wanna ride with?" Sean called, Han looked at him then looked at me. **

"**Why not might prove entertaining." Han agreed as we stole Mel's ride, I got the back. It was odd I haven't seen Mel drive her super bee since we got here. We headed out and I lounged in the back. **

"**What's with you and tattoos?" Sean asked looking back at me before returning his eyes to the road. **

"**I like them there amazing, like me." I proclaimed earning a laugh from Sean. **

"**Coming from I girl who cant drift." Sean stated, I shot him a glare.**

"**I told you I couldn't." I snapped back. He laughed as we took a corner and I shook my head. **

"**Your as swipe." I mumbled. **

"**And you're a dork." **

"**I am not a whales penis." I stated causing both males to look back at me.**

"**Oh please don't tell me you never looked it up?" I asked rolling my eyes. **

"**Weirdo." Sean stated looking back at the road. **

"**So Han how are you?" I asked as he looked at me oddly, then seemed thrown off by my random question.**

"**Don't worry she's not always like this." Sean told him as we headed into the main part of town. **

"**You two act like siblings." Han stated looking at Sean.**

"**Well he's like a brother." I told him. Then kicked the back of Sean's seat adding.**

"**A mean on that is." Sean glared at me though the rear view mirror. Han chuckled in amusement as I fell off the seat as Sean slammed on the brakes. **

"**Were here oh demanding one." Sean stated as I sat up punching in him the arm.**

"**That just proves my point you know." I stated getting out of the car and looking around. **

"**Lets just go." Sean stated walking to a shop with a sign that I couldn't read. Han looked at me then paused like he wanted to ask something.**

"**Yes?" I questioned tilting my head and standing next to him.**

"**Was he always like this, back home?" He asked looking at me then at Sean who was already inside. **

"**Yes and no." I answered honestly the way that went back was kinda painful and I really dint want to go there. I headed into the store after receiving a confuse look from Han. I walked up to Sean with a huge smile, he was looking at tribal tattoos.**

"**See one you like?" I teased finding a book a flipping though it. He looked at me then back at what he was looking at.**

"**I don't know how you do it. Your able to stay calm and relaxed while a complete stranger sticks a needle in your skin." He stated shaking his head. I found a rose that I wanted and smiled. **

"**Its simple really I don't think about like that, and I want this one." I told him sweetly, Han walked over and glanced over my shoulder. Sean took the book and then looked at me. **

"**Are you sure?" He questioned with a knowing smile, I playful glared at him as he went and talked to the guy in charge. **

"**Were did you get your back tattoo done?" Han questioned looking at me. I blinked wondering how that came up but we were in a tattoo shop. **

"**At the time I was dating a tattoo artist." I told him he looked at me oddly.**

"**How did that go?" He asked I shrugged.**

"**The tattoo part went great." I stated as Sean called me to the counter. He looked at me grimly. **

"**This is gunna cost me." He mumbled as I headed back. **

"**Good." I told him as they got ready to do the tattoo on my right ankle. My plan on getting him to pay was working so well already.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Heres the next one!!! Thanks to tanya2byour21 for your review you got my writing gear in drive. Anyway let me know what ya think.

Fixing my ride

After getting my tattoo I made him buy me lunch, he ran out of the shop as soon as the parts for my car arrived. I sighed as I watched him jump in his car this time and leave, Han was laughing while working on his car.

"What a pansy. Cant even handle a little payback." I mumbled turning to my car and the parts laid out. To be honest I wasn't surprised that he left, hell I was surprised that Han hadn't left as well. I started on my car humming as I opened boxes and removed some of the kit from my car. My muffler had fallen lose during the ride back. I crawled under my car and started working, it had gotten jammed which led to the new stream of cussing leaving my lips.

"God damn piece of shit, mother fucking pipe from hell, get off my car you son of a bitch." I mumbled groaning in pain.

"Need a hand?" Han's voice questioned from somewhere close to the back of my car. I slid out and found him looking down at me, he had a smirk oh his face letting me know that he had heard my most recent stream of foul langue. I nodded smiling while sitting up, my back was a little sore already.

"Yeah I do." I told him as he smirked evilly.

"I can help, but what's in it for me?" He questioned me, I blinked at him a few times before coming up with something.

"A smile?" I offered sweetly, he shook his head no but was still grinning.

"Aw come on please." I stated pouting and hopping that worked, I could really use the help and the girls and Sean were gone.

"You asked nicely that will do for now." He stated before getting under my car. I blinked at his form. 'For now' what the hell did he mean by that, my mind swarmed with confusion but after a while I just gave up trying to understand the man. He was helping me so I guess I could put up with his odd habits and such. I took the break to look at the gauze like substance that covered my new tattoo, it had some blood that had leaked though but I wasn't worried. Sighing I looked under my car at Han who was having trouble to. It was going to have to be taken off and re-welded to fix some crakes and other problems that had accrued, mostly from Sean's driving.

"How's it going?" I asked leaning down on my elbows. He glanced at me shaking his head.

"Where going to have to life it to fix this pipe." He stated, causing me to groan. It was that bad, maybe killing Sean would be a more satisfying answer to my problems. He crawled out as I sat up letting a yawn escape my lips. I was tired I wasn't sure why but I was, and it was barley lunch time. I was guessing it was because of jet leg it normally hit me the day after anyhow. Han looked at me surprised, then stood up walking over to the couch.

"Tired already?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I shook my head at him annoyed.

"Yeah putting up with Sean just drags the life outa me." I joked getting up and glancing at my car again. I could fix the scratches and dents then but on the new kit, but it would have to wait until later to have Sean fix my muffler, mainly because it was his fault. I moved to another box pulling out some fix it paint and scratch remover. I stole a chair before setting into work on my baby.

"How did you learn all of this?" Hans voice asked as I carefully started to remove the dents with a dent puller that I had already sitting out.

"I leaned from some friend who knew how to do it." I told him making sure the dent on the back was fully removed. He looked at me in wonder before pulling a snack bag out of somewhere, I was starting to notice he ate a lot.

"a friend?" He questioned, I side glanced him and nodded.

"Yeah I have some of those, two of which are shopping right now." I told him slowly before returning to my work. I was a little OCD when it came to my stuff, mainly my car.

"Right." He mumbled as he watched me work on my car. I started removing the scratches and the silence was starting to bug me, maybe I was spending to much time with Cam and Mel, they we always talking, or fighting.

"So are there races every night here?" I questioned glancing at him before retuning to my work.

"Usually, aren't they every night in Miami?" He responded, I laughed a little.

"There use to be but the cops started to crack down on us. So they went to weekends only, it was easier to distract them only a few days a week." I told him before a question popped in my head.

"Don't you have problems with cops?" I questioned starting to put the fix it paint on one of the removed scratches.

"Nope." Came the cool response.

"How the hell do you mange that." I mumbled in disbelief. I sighed before moving to another one, there were only a few, but they week big and some were deep. That and after this one I would have to wait until after that dried before doing the last two.

"So what where you doing to your car?" I asked slyly changing the subject. He looked over at his car fondly before answering.

"NOS." It was a short answer but got the message across that there was something else. I was a little surprised you couldn't use NOS and drift, well you could but it could turn bad very fast.

"So where did you get that?" He asked meaning my car, I smiled remembering the 500 bucks I had paid to get this, now it was worth tons.

"A junk yard." I told him smiling then retuning to my work, but stopped when my stomach growled.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked remembering eating lunch. Han blinked at me before shrugging. I sighed getting up and heading into the house to steal some food, went to the refrigerator and blankly started at the things inside. There were things in here I had no idea what they were. My eyes landed on a soda which I grabbed before looking for something to eat. I found another apple that I grabbed before heading back out into the shop. Han had returned working on his car. I went over to what I was doing while pooping open my soda and taking a bite of my apple. It was odd seeing an apple where Sean lived but I was guessing it was because of Neela.

"When's Sean gunna be back?" I mumbled out loud before taking another bite of my apple. Han encored me as I ate my apple and started at the scratches on my car. I quickly finished my apple and was getting ready to go back to working when my phone went off. I had some weird song I had found online as my ringer for when Cam called. I dug my phone out of my pocket before answering.

"You rang?" I asked hearing a lot of noise in the background.

"Were going to the races again tonight and I want you to look hot." Cam stated and I heard Mel laughing in the background loudly.

"Why?" I questioned watching Han work on his car.

"You need to get laid might put you in a better mood." Cam stated bluntly casing me to laugh.

"I got a tattoo today I am in a good mood." I told her as she snorted.

"Then it will put you in an amazing one, now I need you to chose a color or I'll let Mel pick." Cam warned me, I let out a sigh knowing nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Alright, but no promise's." I stated and I heard a victory laugh from Cam.

"Purple and Back or Black and red?' She asked making me fall silent. I like both of those mixes purple was more my favorite color but I was told I looked good in red.

"What do you think? Purple or red?" I asked as Han looked over at me, he blinked and I heard Cam giggle.

"For what?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully, he shrugged looking back to his car.

"Red." Was the answer I got and Cam heard.

"Still cant pick between those colors huh? Next time I'll tell him not to help you." She stated before hanging up on me. I hung up the phone shaking my head.

"Horrible woman." I mumbled looking at my phone before placing it next to my pop and working back on my car. Han had once again fallen quite as we worked, and after about a half hour I had finished the scratch I was working on, it was a lot deeper then I thought and I had to wait until it dried before I could finish. Sighing I headed over to the couch and checked out my new tattoo, the gauze stuff could be taken off and I put on the ointment I was told to. I like the way it looked the outside was black with the inside being both red and black. The vine wrapped all the way around, I liked it Sean said it looked funny, but coming from a man who looked funny his word could not be trusted. I laid down on the sofa and looked at my car, I was thinking about tinting the side windows, maybe the windshield as well. That and maybe putting better rims on as well, also it could use a full paint job, a jet black would work. Han looked over at me before throwing a rag at me.

"If you are going to lay there and stare you might as well help me." He stated I blinked pulling out of my little plans.

"I was planning." I told him getting up and walking over to his car and him.

"Planning what?" He asked as he pointed to a tool he needed.

"Redoing stuff on my car." I told him handing in the wench he needed.

"Like" He questioned as he adjusted a screw thingy. His car had a much different set up then mine so I wasn't sure what all he was doing.

"Tinting, paint, rims, that kind of stuff." I explained he looked over at it then nodded.

"The tinting would be a good Idea, why didn't you have it done before?" He questioned and I laughed.

"Like I said cop crackdown." I reminded him and he nodded. He handed me the wrench and I put it away as he closed the hood.

"I'm back!" Came a loud yell as Twinkie yelled as he walked in. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Girl your covered in paint and dirt." He stated looking at me. I smiled looking down at myself before grinning at him.

"isn't sexy." I joked rolling my eyes and heading back over to my car checking to see if I could start on the other two scratches yet, the answer was no.

"Not really." Twinkie stated walking over and talking to Han. I heard some laughing then Cam, Neela, and Mel walked in. Neela looked around as Cam walked over to look at my car and Mel ran over to hers.

"WHO DROVE MY CAR!" She yelled looking at me, I shook my head.

"It was Sean." I told her crossing my arms, she nodded.

"As long as is wasn't you." She stated and I flipped her off, it was a joke but still.

"Where is Sean?" Neela asked looking at me, I shrugged.

"I think he ran away from me." I told her with fake hurt in my voice. She pulled out her phone to call him and I laughed, he was in trouble.

"Nice job so far Jay." Cam stated looking over the car, I shrugged before sighing.

"Well seeing you have to wait. Go take a shower you look like shit and we need you hot to get laid." She ordered, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as all eyes fell on us.

"I didn't know what your obsession with my sex life is but I'm in a good mood chill girl." I told her and she shook her head.

"Nun-uh you need some this way you wont get all OCD over your car again." She stated, I narrowed my eyes at her as we stared at each other. Twinkie was laughing in the background along with Mel and Neela.

"Oh come on Jay she wont stop until you take a shower and dress up." Mel intervened after about ten minuets.

"Whatever." I caved leaving the group to go take a shower.

"The thing I want you wearing is on the bed." She called as I left.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Heres another one enjoy

Racing

I looked at the outfit Cam was making me where, it was halter top that cut low in back showing my whole back tattoo along with the lower back one, the top was a deep red that looked like blood, it went with tight black pants that hung low on my hips, it showed a star tattoo that was hidden on my hip it was right under the one that was on the lower part of my stomach. I had a few hidden out of sight that could only be seen if I was wearing next to nothing or nothing. I looked in the mirror debating on what to do with my hair, I was thinking it needed to be died the red that I had in before was coming out and the dark brown was coming out. Its not that it looked bad just different. I smiled as I decided to leave it down I had it in a pony tail all day. I looked around for shoes it was ether my boot heels of shoes, and if I wore shoes Cam would kill me in her own little way. I heard some laughing in the other room as I made sure my heels wouldn't rub on the new tattoo.

"You look good." Came Twinkies voice, I guessed he was talking to Mel. I knew the other girls were ready. They got dressed up all the time, I was happy with jeans and a t-shirt. I sighed looking myself over in the mirror I looked out of place in my eyes, but at least Cam had gotten me pants.

"Thank you." Mel stated followed by a giggle and an annoyed sigh from Sean.

"What's taking her so long?" Sean asked causing me to look at the clock it was five already damn.

"Most likely getting all the paint off." Cams voice answered then Neela added something that I didn't quite catch. I let another sigh out before heading out of the room and into the hall that led to the room where everyone was. As soon as I entered I wanted to change, Cam was beaming along with Mel and Neela, Sean looked scared, Twinkie shocked, and Han well who knows what he was thinking.

"Stop it or I'll change." I told them earning a smile from Cam.

"I knew red was your color I was going to get it no mater what you said, now are we ready to go?" Cam stated quickly then looked at Sean who nodded.

"Yeah might as well, you cars staying here." Sean told me and I nodded. It needed time to dry and I needed it fixed.

"You can ride with me." Han offered and I nodded as Cam whispered something to Neela.

"Thanks." I stated trying to encore the two giggling females.

"Alright then lets go." Sean mumbled as we all headed to the person we were riding with, seeing as all the guys were driving while Cam took her bike. The inside of Hans car was nice and comfy, he seemed relaxed as we followed Sean's driving, that man worried me at times.

"So how did you met Sean?" I asked looking over at Han who glanced over at me before looking back at the road.

"He crashed my car." He told me shrugging, I flinched.

"Really?" I asked noting to ask Sean about it latter.

"Long story." He added as we took a corner. I laughed a bit at that, it Sean had a lot of long story's to tell. Like how the hell he learned how to drift and such. I looked out the window as we headed into another parking garage. I was wondering how the hell they got away with that shit but didn't want to know at the same time.

"Sean's racing tonight." Han told me as he parked next to Sean and Twinkie.

"Really." I mused as her nodded before getting out. I got out earning some dirty looks from random girls. Cam and Mel walked over to me pulling me away from Hans car along with fan girls heading my way.

"Girl I think your scaring the fan girls, hanging out with there obsession." Cam joked as Mel nodded.

"Your drawing more attention then Cam." She added while Cam smiled brightly as Neela walked over.

"Of course I picked out what she wore." Cam stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my eye but allowed a smile before looking over at a grinning Neela.

"Sean says to keep the hounds away from you." She joked and Cam frowned.

"That ruins the point." Cam pouted before her eyes landed on someone.

"I'm going to go explore." Cam told us before running off leaving the three of us standing there confused.

"Well that was odd, he seems over protective of you." Neela told me as I nodded.

"He took over my brothers place the best he could." I admitted, she nodded with understanding in her eyes.

"Hey isn't that the guy you raced?" Mel asked looking over to Cam ran off to. I looked over and groaned, Cam was hanging all over him.

"That would be him, eh she is set on him." I told Mel who shook her head. Neela looked at me confused and I smiled.

"When Cam sets her eyes on someone she'll stop at nothing to get him." I told her, she looked over at her and shook her head.

"She chose a bad one." Neela told me and I crossed my arms.

"She always does." I told her before turning my back at the sight. I was in a good mood damn it all.

"So what do you say we find some hot studs?" I joked as the two laughed.

"I got one." Neela told me and I gasped.

"Poor Sean should I tell him you have a man on the side?" I asked she laughed at the poorly conceived joke. Mel looked around and pointed to a tall guy with brown hair, with almost yellow eyes.

"What about him?" Mel asked looking at me. Neela shook her head no.

"That's Ryan one of Lee's guys." She stated I looked at her confused.

"Who's Lee?" Mel asked before I could. She nodded at the guy Cam was currently hitting on.

"That is." She added I shook my head, what was with these two.

With Sean

He watched as the three talked and wondered if Neela could keep Lee's guys away from Jay. She had showed talent and he knew the crews would be trying to get her on their side. He was luckily though she was loyal to family. That and she didn't like most people so he was surprised she had managed to get along with everyone so far. Hell Han even seemed to like her, or at least amusing. Sean looked over at Han who had his eyes on Cam and Lee while surrounded by hot girls who had a dirty look on Cam. There was a look of disappointment as Han glanced between Cam and Jay who had turned away from the two.

"What do you think boss?" A guy asked pulling him out of his thoughts. He needed to have his head in the game not on the drama that lived in Jay's life.

"Set it up." He answered as the guy nodded before going to set up the track. Sean shook his head as the thought Cam and Lee together assaulted his mind. Lee was his rival in everything work, underground, and racing that and Jay already showed dislike for the guy. Han excused himself from the fan girls making his way over to Sean. Neela had scared off all of his that was because she could stomp then in a car. Han landed next to Sean on the car and popped snacks in his mouth as he watched the girls talk and laugh with him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Han asked looked at Jay who had turned a guy away from her. Sean felt his stomach shift.

"I want to wait a few weeks. I know she's a traffic racer not a drifter." Sean stated looking at his cousin wondering if he really wanted to pull her into this world.

"She had the making to be a great drifter." Han added as another guy walked up to Jay. Neel had left again over to talk with some friends. Mel stood at Jays side as Jay spoke with him, she was smiling a bit as he tried to impress her.

"I know." Sean admitted shaking his head as he noticed she was messing with the guy.

"Is she always like this?" Han asked looking at her with a mixed look.

"Yes and no. Her mood changes a lot, she's pissed off right now though." Sean answered Han looked at his friend confused.

"Because?" He questioned, Sean looked over at Cam and that was all the answer he needed. He though she didn't care, the fact was she was trying to keep a low profile.

"That's the way she is, random, caring, and fiercely loyal." Sean added shaking his head laughing a bit.

"She was the only one to stand next to me when I fucked up." Han looked at her then nodded.

"Doesn't run away in a mess." Han noted as Sean nodded.

"Yup, so how was the shop?" Sean asked and Han smiled a bit.

"Entertaining to say the least." He admitted then added.

"You need to fix her muffler." Sean laughed before the guy from earlier ran over to him.

"Everything's ready." He told Sean who nodded.

"Keep an eye on her will ya?" Sean asked as Twinkie pulled Mel away. Han looked at Jay who was talking to the guy before looking at Sean.

"Focus on your race." He added walking over to Jay.

With Jay

I smiled as the guy told me about his mad drifting skills, I could he tell he was lying but he was proving to be entertaining. I heard a Sean's car start and looked over my shoulder Han was walking my way. I looked back at the guy guessing the race was starting soon. The guy looked at me then over at the approaching Han.

"See you around." He stated walking away right as Han reached my side. I watched as the guy scurried away then looked over at Han, who was eating again.

"Eating again?" I asked facing him, he got the hint and offered me some chips that he was eating.

"Thank you, so it starting?" I asked eating a chip. He nodded walking over to his car leaning on his hood, his car was placed so you could see the starting line along with the first turns. I walked over to him leaning next to him.

"The set up looks different." I noted, he nodded smiling a bit.

"Most people wouldn't notice, it's a little longer then the one you were in." He told me and I nodded as a few girls walked over to him.

"Han will you come to the roof with me?" One the girl asked her voice was a little high, I took the chance to look around to find the girls. Neela was talking with friends, Mel was talking to Twinkie who seemed to be soaking it up, while Cam was no where in sight. Part of me wanted to call her but I noticed her bike was gone and knew what she was doing. I had a bad feeling about that guy and Cam was going to get mixed up with him I could almost feel it. I turned my attention back to Han who was talking to the girls, okay more like listening to them beg him to go to the roof with them. The rev of the cars shut them up. I turned my attention to the people who where starting the race. As soon as the words go left the girls lips the racers started out. Sean had a lead on the guy and the girls ran to the elevator as soon as they could.

"Aw your fans ran away." I joked, as Han looked at me blankly. I giggled as I watched Sean and who ever he was racing take the first corner. I watched as people started heading over to the elevators and mass's and stayed put not wanting to get caught up in the mess. It was surprising seeing how many people were headed up. Han looked over at me then were my eyes were.

"Surprised?" He questioned, I nodded there was a boatload of people here. Then looked around at all the people who had stayed behind. Most were hanging around that guy Ryan.

"A lil." I told him as Han pushed off the car.

"Follow me." He stated I blinked at him before following him. We headed off to an area where another elevator was no one was using it.

"Nice." I mumbled as we got in and headed up. Han nodded before the doors swung open again and we where on the roof. I followed him over to another person who he talked to before leaning on a car then nodded at me to do the same. I felt like he was babysitting but then again it was better then dealing with the amount of men that looked like staving dogs. I wasn't surprised when Sean's car came out first and unscratched.


	9. Chapter 9

woots another one up next one should be up in a few

Party

After Sean had won we had headed off to a party, I was still riding with Han much to a the disappoint to some girls. We entered a club thingy and we ushered up top where there was a soccer ring. I looked around as Neela and Mel fell on a couch and the beers along with other heavy drinking broke out. Sean had thrown me a bottle of Jack. I sat next to Mel and a drinking game broke out which lead us to where I was now. The guys were playing some sort of poker game as the three of us girls along with some of Neela's friends were playing I never, only when you had five I never in a row you had to take off something you were wearing. We all had our shot glass's full as Neela laid out the rows.

"Who starts?" I asked and Neela smiled at me.

"You do." I nodded. I loved this game all I had to do was say something I never done that they most likely had, and I had a good on.

"I never liked Sean in anyway other then a brother." I stated and a groan left the group, the guys looked at us from there game.

"Damn it Jay." Mel mumbled as I laughed evilly.

"I'm not losing this one." I stated as all the girls took a shot and I refilled the glass's.

"Next?" Mel asked I answered this time.

"Clockwise so you." she nodded looking at me darkly.

"I never made out with a girl." Mel stated I sighed taking a shot along with a few others. It moved to Neela who thought for a moment.

"I never had sex on the beach." She said thinking she would get me, I grinned as Mel was the only one taking a shot. One of the other girls and after a few rounds I was getting pretty drunk. The playing group had gone form 10 to 5 and now the guys were watching as we played, most us were pretty drunk. Currently it was a girl named Bre calling the shots.

"I never had sex on a car." I sighed as I took a shot, Mel looked at me in disbelief.

"How the hell did that work?" She asked and I grinned.

"Wonderfully." I answered as Neela laughed.

"That's four Jay." She called I shook my head knowing there was only one person between danger and safely. My fate laid in the hands of a girl named Rose.

"I never ate at a fancy restaurant." She stated and I smiled. that's something I never have done, Neela and Mel both took a shot.

"Yay umm I never been to a prom." I stated and the others took a shot.

"I never found Han hot." Mel stated Neela laughed as the myself and the two other girls took a shot .

"That's because your weird." Rose said and I laughed. Bre fell over drunk as we all busted up laughing fully drunk and the bottle was gone.

"were out of booze." Mel stated as I giggled at the girl who had fallen.

"How sad." Neela added as we counted to laugh it up. Sean walked over and took the bottle away.

"I think you have had enough." He told us and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You had to much." He said looking at me at I fell on Mel's lap.

"I disagree with you." I mumbled as I poked Neela in the leg as she fell over laughing.

The guys

Sean shook his head at the sight before him, his cousin and girlfriend were plowed that and Jay had admitted she thought Han was hot in front of him. Twinkie watched as Mel pushed Jay off her and onto the floor.

"Your heavy Jay." Mel stated and Jay flipped her off.

"Your blonde." was the lame comment that came from the drunk Jay. Sean looked at Han then over at the mess of drunktards. It was a funny sight to see and Han watched as Jay sat up looking very confused.

"I forgot how to use my legs." Jay stated and Mel fell over laughing. As Neela fell on the floor from laughing.

"How about we each take one." Sean offered looking at the three, he wasn't worried about the other two as much.

"Sounds good to me." Twinkie stated and headed over to Mel. He helped her up as the sun peaked though the sky.

"You sir are hot." Mel told him as she leaned on him her voice was slurred. He laughed as he helped her out the door.

"Taking her to your place." Twinkie told Sean who nodded getting over to Neela who was laughing on the floor. Han looked at Jay as she poked her legs with a confused expression, he found it amusing. Part of him was glad he didn't drink that night and hook up with a random girl this proved so much more amusing to him. Sean managed to get Neela up and headed out but stopped and looked at Han.

"Will you be able to get her?" He asked looking at Jay. Han nodded heading over to her, she was still looking at her legs confused.

"What does it mean when your legs don't work?" She asked looking at Han with confusion, he had to laugh at the complete look of confusion on her face.

"You drank to much." He answered placing an arm underneath her arms and helped her up, she wobbled a bit as he moved his arm around her waist to keep her still.

"Why do people keep telling me this?" She asked as he started to lead her out of the building and into the parking lot.. He chuckled lightly as he saw Mel passed out with Twinkie trying to get her in his ride. Jay looked over and started to laugh again,, after a while of watching Han veered the course he had set and set Jay in to lean on Twinkies car before helping him with Mel.

"She's such a light weight." Jay mumbled looking into the sky.

"You guys spilt a bottle." Twinkie argued as they finally got Mel safely in the car.

"Like I said lightweight." Jay told them letting out a yawn looking at the sun.

"Your plowed." Twinkie mumbled to her as she shook her head.

"I disagree." Jay protested and Han gave him a look.

"Don't argue with a drunk." He told him before heading back to retrieve the now sleepy Jay. Again he slipped an arm around her waist and lead her to his car. He was surprised that she hadn't started falling all over herself in the heels.

"So how was cards?" Jay asked as Han opened the passenger side door.

"Amusing." He told her leaving out the part that they had stopped playing to watch their little game of I never. Jay looked confused but shrugged as he helped her into the seat, praying that she didn't throw up in his car. He sighed as he got in the driver side after making sure she was in. He pulled out of the parking lot and in minutes she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Late start

I woke up in my bed, I sat up looking around confused, the last thing I could remember was Mel pushing me off her. I blinked at the door as the sound of vomiting hit my ears.

"Holy shit!" Twinkie yelled and then there was a loud whine form what sounded to be Neela.

"Hangover free." I mumbled relived that I was. I got up changing into a pair of ripped pants and a tank top. I glanced at the clock after walking out of the bathroom, it was around 4 in the afternoon, boy talk about sleeping the day away. I walked out to the front room where Neela was curled up on the sofa with her head under a pillow, Sean was trying to comfort her only to have her hide more. I could hear Mel still in the bathroom. I let out a sigh drawing the attention of Sean who smiled.

"Thank god you don't have one. Can you handle these two I need to get some work done?" He asked me walking over to me, I looked a Neela before running to the kitchen grapping the trash can and getting it to her before she threw up.

"Yeah my car better be on that list." I told him looking at he nodded before walking away leaving me with Neela. I looked at an open curtain before walking over to it and shutting it. She was bad pale and her eyes were closed. I turned off the light and the light that shined though the light curtain provided enough light to see. She opened her eyes and mouthed a thank you before throwing up into the trash can. I headed to the bath room and saw Twinkie holding Mel's hair back as she emptied whatever was in her stomach.

"I can take care of her." I told him, he looked at me grateful before leaving the room. I found a pony tail and put Mel's hair back, hers were normally mild, she threw up whatever was in her stomach then slept followed by my home made hangover away drink. Mel pointed to a rag that I handed to her, she wiped her mouth and got up.

"I'm done I think." I nodded helping her to her room before seating the trash can out of my bathroom just to be on the safe side. I went over checking on Neela, she had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked around before realizing Cam was no where to be found. I walked back to my room and found my phone, I dialed her number and waited sitting on my bed. After the first three rings she picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and I knew she had just woken up as well.

"Where are ya?" I questioned calmly as worry flooded though me, there was a male voice in the background asking who was calling. I didn't hear anything after that until her voice came back on the line.

"Over at a guys, listen right now is a bad time, I'll call you back when I'm heading back." She told me and I knew who she was with. She was with that Lee guy I was sure of it.

"Whatever." I mumbled hanging up on her, I laid on my back and started at my ceiling in annoyance.

"What a ass." I mumbled bore getting back up and heading to the kitchen to look for the things I needed to make the hangovers go away. I sighed as I entered the kitchen and started my work.

The Guys

The house had become silent as soon as Jay had taken over leaving Sean to work on the new ride he needed to fix up, he had finished Jays before the girls had woken up. Twinkie was sitting on the couch with a look of disbelief still painted on his face.

"She's perfectly fine, how the hell does that work?" he asked looking at Sean who shrugged.

"She never has had a hangover, so I don't know but I wish I did." He answered as Han helped him pull out the engine. It needed a lot of work.

"Its unfair." Twinkie stated before getting up and helping the two. An hour had passed before Jay popped her head out.

"Do you guys have any tomato juice?" She called and Sean looked at her nodded.

"Back left cabinet." He answered she smiled before retreating back into the house. Han looked over at him confused as they set the engine on a some cardboard.

"She's making her hangover be gone stuff. Works good." Sean told them while wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Think we can get her to make dinner to?" Twinkie asked, Sean shrugged.

"I don't know if she can even cook." He admitted as the garage door opened and Cam came in on her bike. Sean waited until she had parked it and pulled off her helmet.

"Your back late." He observed earning a glare from her.

"Yeah, where's Jay?" Cam asked her voice angry, throwing the males for a loop.

"Inside Mel and Neela are hung over." Sean warned as she stormed to the door throwing her helmet on a chair.

"what the hell was that about?" Twinkie asked as he watched the door.

"That she is about to start something with Jay." Sean mumbled leaning on the car. He wondered how Jay could handle so much drama in her life. Sure he had some but hers surpassed him by years. Han shook his head before heading back to what he was working on.

"And she was in a good mood." Sean mumbled before working on the engine he had taken out. There was silence inside, then there was some crashing sounds, followed by Neela and Mel walking out to the shop with two glass of stuff that put smiles on there faces. The glass's were half empty.

"She makes some good stuff. My headache went away." Neela stated sitting down next to Mel who was grinning.

"Ready to go again?" Mel joked earning a playful glare form Neela.

"Not yet." Neela answered sweetly.

With Jay

I had sent Neela and Mel out with there glass's as soon as Cam walked in. She looked pissed as I cleaned dup the mess I made, I was wondering what got her all riled up. Cam was glaring at me with her arms crossed, she was always bitchy but this was new.

"What is it Cam?" I asked wondering what could have gotten her so ready to kill in just the few days we had been here. She walked over to me getting in my face.

"Did you know!" she asked her voice low and I looked at her confused.

"Know what?" I met her glare with on of my own.

"He's in charge of the underground." Cam hissed anger pouring into her words. I blinked at her completely lost at what she was taking about.

"What are you talking about Cam?" I asked crossing my arms narrowing my eyes at her.

"Your cousin is DK he took over the underground that's what I'm talking about!" Cam yelled before countering leaving me speechless.

"He runs drugs Jay along with god knows what! He's a thug." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We used to do the same thing what does that make us?" I questioned darkly, she dropped her eyes before looking back at me.

"I thought we were done with this shit Jay, after what happened." Cam asked her voice was soft and carried sadness in them.

"We are what the fuck makes you think I would get mixed up in that shit, fuck after all the shit we been though." I snapped at her as her eyed lit back up.

"Yeah I think you would if he asked you for help, I know you Jay." She snapped back.

"Where the hell did you get all this?" I asked already taking a guess.

"That's not important." She stated and I laughed darkly.

"Oh it was Lee very smooth!" I hissed at her, she looked away from me.

"Fuck Cam." I mumbled as she shook her head.

"Jay you don't understand he gets me, hell you would like him if you gave him a shot." Cam tried to tell me.

"He cheated in a race Cam that's rule number one." I told her as she looked at me.

"Racing isn't everything Jay, and I think you need to take time and understand that." She stated before heading out to the shop, there was a word or two before her bike started up and she left again. I leaned on the counter I knew racing wasn't everything hell I left the racing I loved to keep her ass safe, but racing was apart of my life she knew that before we even became good friends, it was in my heart and I thought she could understand that.


	11. Chapter 11

So this one is kind of short but i'm working on what will hapen next one might take a while.

Unsure

I had headed out to the shop after I finished cleaning up my mess. Everyone was quite and it was starting to bug me. I could somewhat understand though I know they heard the fight, hell I wouldn't be surprised if Mel had her ear to the door like she always did. Mel had her head underneath her hood Han was working on an engine with Sean and Twinkie while Neela sat next to me. I had been here only a few days and I was starting to loses the best friend I had ever had. I was unsure of where things were headed but for now I would allow myself to forget about Cam and her many issues.

"How's your head?" I asked Neela while putting goo stuff on my tattoo. She smiled at me as she finished the drink I had made her.

"All gone, what was that stuff?" She asked as I smiled at her. It was something I had mixed up when the whole crew got shit faced then needed to work the next day. There was only one other person that knew how to make it.

"My hangover be gone stuff." I told her as she giggled.

"How do you make it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I cant tell you, but maybe someday I will." I told her and Sean laughed.

"Yeah only females can know how to make it, it's the rules." He joked and I nodded.

"Yep sighed in blood." I added starting to relax a bit. It was starting to get late and I was hopping they wanted to stay in tonight.

"Well I'm going to go make dinner, thank you by the way." Neela told me before returning to her kitchen. I smiled getting up and walking over to my car. I smiled seeing that Sean had fished it and it sat waiting to be drove again.

"I fixed the muffler, Han said something about you wanting to get the windows tinted." Sean asked and I nodded looking over the car.

"Its needs repainting to." I told him, walking around it.

"You'll have to be without it for a little while." He told me and I smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked as he smiled.

"Least I can do you ended up in my mess." He told me and I let out a sigh. I was starting to put the parts together Lee was his rival in the underground world, that meant that Cam was hearing the story from one side, putting her on his side and making me chose.

"Damn right." I joked walking over to Mel to see what she was doing.

"What's up Mel?" I asked as she looked at her engine with confusion.

"This stuff want here before." Mel told me and I looked over it nodding. It had NOS now along with some other upgrades. I looked over at Sean who was looking away.

"Blame Sean." I told her and she smiled.

"Well it's a nice, maybe I can beat you for once." Mel told me and I laughed at her.

"Oh honey no you could not." I joked sweetly as she laughed before closing her hood.

"Well I can try." She joked and I nodded agreeing with her before looking over at the boys.

"So what are you working on?" I inquired. Sean smiled at me then pointed to a car. It was a RX7 I think, I looked at him.

"Rebuilding or what?" I questioned.

"Yup should be done in a week or so." He told me smiling. I shook my head before walking over to the hood of my car and laying on it. Twinkie looked at me then asked.

"Do you remember last night at all?" I looked at him nodding.

"Yeah not much but some, how did I get back here anyway?" I asked as Sean laughed.

" Han brought ya back." Sean told me laughing as I nodded.

"Okay, what's so funny?" I asked sitting up looking at the laughing guys, Mel and I exchanged looks both of us lost.

"You forgot how to use your legs." Sean told me and I shook my head.

"If the was the worst thing I did all last night I'm good." I told them as the chuckled.

"What did I do?" Mel asked.

"Pass out." Han told her. Mel groaned and I laughed as Neela walked out.

"Foods ready. " She called and we ended inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Things are starting to heat up!!

Week of silence

After that night things got bad and they got bad really fast. Cam moved out and in with Lee, Mel had hurt her arm while working on her car and I was just pissed off. Things had been rough after I walked in Monday afternoon after going to lunch with Neela along with a few of her friends. Neela and I were the first back and found Cams note saying until I know what I want she'll be gone. That was Monday and now its Friday, to make matters worse my car was in the shop, and everyone was leaving me alone. I looked at the clock it was about 5 when I made a choice. I got off my bed and called out the door.

"Neela, Mel!" The looked down the hall from the front room both already dressed up for the races they were always ready at least two hour's before they left. Mel smiled at me noting my new hair job I had died it back to a black I was black around two years ago and I didn't have Cam here to stop me.

"What's up Jay?" Mel asked and I motioned her to my door.

"I need some chick help." I called and Neela and Mal headed to my room as I walked and looked into my now organized closet. Neela walked in smiling as she looked around, instead of two rooms it looked like one.

"Nice, so what do you need?" Neela comment and I pointed to the closet.

"I'm going to the races tonight and I don't know what to wear." I told them and both beamed at me. Then looked at each other before diving into my closet.

"You have a lot of cool things in here." Neela stated as she pulled out a short black dress that had star cut pattern around the waist. Mel pulled out some under wear that had stars on then smiling.

"Oh how sexy Jay." Mel comment laughing and then the tow looked at each other again. They dug into my closet before pulling out a pair of boots and a bra tossing them at me.

"Here you go we'll wait for you out side, but in some jewelry to." Mel stated as they left grinning at each other. I waited until they left before giggling a bit. I smiled as I put on the matching bra and underwear then slipping on dress. The v-cut showed the top of my bra and the dress fit a little tighter then I remembered as well. It went to my upper thigh and I sipped on the boots that stopped right below the knee. I walked over to my mirror and looked though my stuff I had some random jelly bracelets along with a black choker. I added some black eyeliner and eyeshadow before brushing my hair and calling it good. I walked out and saw Mel flirting with Twinkie, who had somehow managed the nick name Twink. Neela was sitting on Sean's lap joking, and Han was watching TV. They had gone to the racers all week and things were getting interesting.

"Hot damn Jay you look hot!" Mel called as I leaned on the wall watching the group. Neela looked and before getting up and making me spin around for her.

"You should dress up like this more often." Neela told me as Sean covered his eyes.

"No she should not it burns my eyes." He mumbled and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I joked before looking around and finding the clock it was 6 it had taken me an hour damn. Neela smiled as she walked over to Sean and sat back on his lab. I ended up walking over and sitting between Twink and Han. I looked at the TV and smiled as a thing on old cars was on.

"I didn't know you liked classics." I stated glancing at Han then back at the TV.

"You never asked." He responded giving me a once over, before turning back to the screen as well. I smiled as a ford mustang came on and I sighed looking at it, I was a sucker for cars.

"Feeling like learning how to drift?" Han asked me and I lit up.

"Hell yeah." I responded and he smirked.

"Tomorrow noon, don't get drunk tonight." He told me standing up then offering his hand to help me up.

"Lets get some grub before we head in there." Mel suggested smiling.

"sounds good to me." Neela agreed as we headed out to the cars. I was riding with Han again and smiled as we ended up heading to a sushi place. For the first time Han was the first to speak as we followed Sean and Neela.

"So what happened with Cam?" It was a simple question no one really knew I just tried to keep it on the low side. I fell silent as he looked like he wanted to say more, after a while he did.

"She's been running with Lee's crew." I nodded not surprised.

"I'm not surprised he's the reason she left." I told him calmly. She had done things like this before just never ran with someone else's crew.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" I questioned looking at him as we pulled in the parking lot.

'She's been doing runs for him." He added before getting out. I paused for a bit thinking, she had got mad at me for Sean being in the underground, and now she was to. Only this time she was doing it for a guy that cheated during races and he was gunna pay. I shook my head before getting out of the car to Han who was waiting and heading inside.

"She might be there tonight." He told me as we walked in.

"I'm not worried." I told him smiling and meaning it for once. The one thing that pissed Cam off was when I encored her so that was my new plan. We headed in finding a seat and ordering some food.

"So you came out of hiding, that's a nice change." Sean joked as he put his elbows on the table. I shook my head at him sighing.

"I was plotting." I told him rolling my eyes and Mel laughed.

"Because every time you do that things work out." Mel told my and I crossed my arms. Sean laughed as Twinkie, Neela and Han looked confused. There never seen the backfire to my plots before.

"When Jay starts to make plans like that odd things happen." Sean told them and Neela looked at me confused.

"What kind of things?" She asked and Mel giggled at me turning a little red, I glared at her and Sean looked at me funny.

"Something new happen I don't know about?" He asked and I smiled moving my bracelets. I smiled at him debating on what to tell him.

"Oh nothing much." I told him sweetly as Mel busted up laughing.

"Please girl that's how you ended up with the tattoo stud." She told the group and I groaned.

"I don't want to talk about that." I mumbled and Mel smiled as Twinkie looked at her.

"What happened." He asked as the whole group looked at her waiting.

"I know where you sleep." I warned her as she opened her mouth, Sean smiled at her before looking at me.

"We'll keep you safe from the big bad Jay Mel." He told her and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you could stop me." I told him as our food came, our conversation stopped as the waitress gave us our food before walking away.

"Alright well you see Jay and Cam where fighting again." She started and I dug into my food waiting until this awful story was over.

"Jay was plotting and went to a party where Cam was at, there was this guy they both liked. He was the tattoo guy, that night he went home with Jay getting Cam more pissed at her. However oddly enough after a few days they had made good and Jay kept seeing the guy, After talking to Cam I realized she was plotting to get the guy and after they broke up Cam went out with him, when she noticed Jay didn't care they called it good and both ended up with free tattoos in the end." Mel explained as I shook my head, she was a horrible story teller but it was close enough to the real thing.

"So hooking up now are ya?" Sean teased and I shook my head at him, Neela laughed as she ate and Han just looked at me oddly.

"Hey were only young once., live it up." I mumbled finishing my food before the rest of the group.

"That's true." Han agreed surprising me. I smiled a bit though stealing some food from Mel's plate.

"Hey!" She protested and I smiled at her with a sweet look. Sean shook his head and we finished eating before paying and heading back out to the cars. I got into Hans car and he pulled out as we headed towards the races. Han looked at me before looking back at the road.

"So where did you pick up that thought?" He asked and I blinked at him.

"What thought?" I asked looking at him slightly confused. He smirked a bit as we stopped at a light.

"Your only young once." He quoted and I giggled a bit before looking out the window.

"it's a fact, why not live it up while you can." I told him before looking back at him again, he was smiling a little before taking off at the green light.

"You sound like someone I used to know." He told me and I blinked at him smiling.

"Really, someone good?" I asked and he chuckled at that nodding.

"Yeah someone good." He told me and I looked back out the window. I watched as we entered the parking garage and looked for parking next to Sean. I saw Cam hanging on Lee again and I shook my head as we parked, Han looked at me before leaning over and moving a piece of hair out from behind my ear. I looked over at him and he nodded over at Sean who was leaning on his car holding Neela.

"He wont make you choose but your going to have to, Lee is a great manipulator." He told me and I nodded, I knew I was going to have to I just didn't know how soon.

"I know." I told him smiling at him and he nodded before getting out of the car, I smiled before getting out as well. If I was going to make a choice it was going to be the smart one, and I already knew that wasn't going to be Cam, she had always been a sucker for a powerful man. I loved the girl to death but I was tired of playing her games. Mel looked at me nodding at Cam and I nodded at her, she was a free player in the game of chess that Cam had set up. I knew Mel when things got bad between me and Cam she stayed out, but this time it was serious. I walked over to her as Han landed on his car getting hit on by his fans. Mel whispered something into Twinkie's ear before meeting me half way.

"We cant keep playing this she has been here every night this week hanging on me and trying to get me to join her, jay I cant deal with this shit forever." Mel complained and I nodded.

"I know, I reached the same conclusion I know you have." I told her and she nodded before looking over at Cam.

"Attack plan A or C." She asked and I smiled at her, this night was going to decided hoe the rest of things played out.

"Lets go C, see if we can get Neela onboard. I need to lay some ground work." I told her and she grinned walking over to Neela as I looked around spotting a victim for my plan when an arm came around my neck. I looked at the owner of the arm and smiled, this time a victim came to me, it was a nice change. He was tall with died sliver hair and light blue eyes. I noticed Sean glare at him and that told me he was one of Lees. Mel smiled at me as she talked to Neela who looked over at me.

"Can I help you?" I questioned sweetly looking up into his eyes. He grinned at me looking over at Lee and Cam.

"Yes I think you can, how about a little getting to know each other first though." He told me leaning down and whispering the last part into my ear.

"Tsk tsk." I told him pulling away and facing him. I was playing flirty before crossing my arms and giving him a flirty look. He smiled at me taking a step forward making me look up into his eyes.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I questioned titling my head, I caught Sean trying to head my way but Neela stopped him, most likely filling him in. Mel whispered in Twinkies ear who nodded walking over to Han. Mel and I were good and running things like this we did it a lot when Cam left us for year.

"Judging on how your dressed I was thinking fun, but now I can see your hard to get, that was so unlike what your friend told me." He stated, I smiled at him laughing, Cam was trying to blackmail me.

"Oh really like what?" I asked sweetly and he grinned before wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Who don't what all she know about you getting out now do you." He warned me and I laughed leaning up so my mouth was by his ear.

"I really don't care what she has to say about me, or what lies she's been feeding you." I told him pulling away and walking over to the two waiting girls who smiled at me. He shook his heading walking over to Lee and Cam, who looked unhappy.

"How did it go?" Mel asked and I smiled.

"There trying to blackmail me." I told them and Neela gasped.

"And she's your friend?" Neela asked and Mel shook her head.

"Used to be I know where Jay draws the line." Mel stated and I finished.

"And that girl just crossed it."


	13. Chapter 13

Things are bad between Jay and Cam could they get worse?

Night fights

I smiled watching as the guy told Cam the news she glared at me and I waved. I was getting some dirty looks from some girls but I shrugged it off, I was getting used to it. Mel looked at me smiling knowing the plan was working. Neela walked over as I leaned on Sean's car, she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Jay are you sure you want to do this?" She asked and I was guessing Mel had told her that Mel and I were siding with Sean, Han was right I needed to chose a side I just didn't think it was going to be tonight.

"Beside pissing me off Sean has never done anything wrong to me, he's like my brother and he would never pull the shit she is." I told her and she nodded before sighing.

"This might turn into a turf war." She told me her voice soft as the races were getting ready.

"I been in more then one." I smiled at her worried look. All hell had broken lose in less then in mouth damn I was got at finding drama.

"As long as you know." She told me walking back over to Sean who smiled at me. He wasn't going to say anything about my chose but he was happy, he had no problems fighting with Cam but me, he knew he would lose. I let out a sigh leaning back as another guy hit on me, it was entertaining on all sort of levels. The guy scurried away as soon as Han cough from behind him and I laughed, he had done that a few times tonight.

"Hey I'm starting to think your scaring all the guys away from me." I joked as he leaned next to me, he had a small grin on him.

"Aw how sweet." I joked as he didn't deny the fact. I looked at Han before looking at the racers as they got into their cars.

"So you made your choice." He asked looking at me and I nodded eyes landing on Cam who was getting into one of the cars.

"What the hell." I mumbled looking at Cam getting into the car and Han's eyes looked in the direction.

"Has she ever raced before?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No a day in her life. She like her bike." I told him darkly. He looked at me nodding as we watched as the races started and they both took off. I watched as she drifted around the corner only catching the back end a little bit.

"He's been teaching her." Han told me and I nodded, she never showed any interest in racing until now and it was pissing me off. Mel raced to the top along with Neela and Twinkie, Sean walked over to us looking at me.

"Jay we need you in." He told me looking at Lee's group. I looked at him then saw Lee walking our way. Sean turned as I nodded for him to. Lee stopped a few feet away laughing at Sean.

"Hey Sean looks like your girl is mine now, next is going to be your title, then your other girls." He stated as a few guys walked behind him and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stay the fuck away from them." Sean warned them and I stood up fully as Han did the same.

"Ah protective of them, I can see why." He stated looking at me and my fist clenched a little bit. I looked at him darkly as Lee laughed again.

"Full of fire I bet she's good in bed." He stated, I saw Sean lose it at that punching Lee in the face. The sliver hair guy along with a few others went after Sean and I jumped in hitting on guy in the mouth as Han took the others out with a kick. Lee backed up looking at Sean then over at his guys, he was pissed and rubbed his jaw then set his eyes on me.

"Your next sweetheart." He warned as they walked away I looked at Sean as he turned and faced me looking grim.

"I'm in." I told him and he nodded grabbing me and giving me a hug.

"I wont let him get you." He told me and I nodded.

"I know, lets go get the others." I told him and he nodded. I looked over at Han as we headed to get the others, he looked bothered but said nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

woot next one

After math

We were heading back to the house after Mia and Mel panicked about the fight, a few people had gotten in on their phones and it quickly spread. The ride back was quite until Han took a turn away from the group. I looked over at him as he had a stern look on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him, he glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"Some where to talk." He told me, the rest of the ride was silent until we came to a stop, he turned off the car and got out. I was confused about what was going on, as I got out he leaned on his hood looking at the moon. We were at the docks or at least I thought we were, I walked up and leaned on the hood of his car looking at the moon to.

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at me.

"There's something Sean doesn't know yet." He told me and I looked at him crossing my arms.

"What would that be?" I asked as he sighed looking back at the moon.

"Lee is the old DK little brother, and he's out for blood. He used Cam to get to you and you to get to Sean. Your involved in this now I wouldn't be surprised if he came after you, you need to stay on guard." he told me and I sighed, we moved to get away from things like this, only this time Cam drug me into it not the other way around.

"Why haven't you told Sean?" I asked looking into the stars, I could use some luck. Han sighed looking at me.

"There's a lot you don't know, and I know Sean wants it that way. Lets just say there's bad blood there and there is no underhanded trick he wont pull." He told me and this time I sighed.

"Okay, what about Mel and Neela?" I asked, I could take care of myself for the most part short of being shot that is. He looked at me smiling then looked back at the moon, he shook his head.

"They'll be fine as long as we try and keep them out of it." he told me and I nodded, it was going to be a hard fight to the top and I knew that. I laughed a bit looking at him.

"That's so much easier said then done." I mused and he nodded.

"I know, lets head to Sean's before he starts to worry, that and you need sleep, remember noon." He told me and I nodded getting off his car.

"Okay I get it." I laughed as I headed to the passenger side door, he shook his head before heading to his, we both got in and headed back to Sean's. I was luckily things weren't worse then they could be, but seeing that cam and I were now on opposite sides of a turf war worried me. She was sly and had a lot of dirty tricks up her sleeve. I looked at Han as he drove back, I wondered what all they were keeping from me, but I would find out at a latter time.

"So whos car am I using to learn in?" I asked breaking the silence, Han smiled at me before answering.

"You know that car we were fixing up?" He asked and I nodded.

"That would be the one. We were working on it so you would be perfect when you used that mustang of yours." He told me, I smiled at him.

"Sweetness!" I was happy, they thought of my car, I loved my car. He looked at me before saying anything as we pulled into Sean driveway.

"What got you into cars?" He asked, I smiled at him.

"My brother." I answered as he turned off the car and we both got out heading inside. The mood inside was less then happy when we walked in. Sean was on the couch drinking a beer, next to Neela who was talking to him trying to calm him down still. Mel looked shaken up a bit and Twinkie was holding her. Sean looked up at me and sighed then looked at Han.

"Cam called." He told us, I looked over at Mel before walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"Mel?" I questioned and she looked at me, for the first time I saw fear in her eyes.

"She said if I chose to side with you I could fall with you as well. Jay what the hell happened to her, she's never been like this." She told me and I sighed, Cam had a past before Mel joined our group. She liked conflicted and had killed a few people before, I kept in low key because I thought she had gotten it under control. Until tonight Cam was on a fast track to a dark place and it was the kind she thrived on I barley got her out last time, I was hopping I could do it one more time.

"Jay." Mel's voice rang in my ears and I smiled at her.

"I'll work something out." I told her and she sat up tears in her eyes.

"She might kill you." Mel whispered as the room watched, I knew it could happen Cam was unstable at times.

"Mel calm down, don't worry about it." I told her softly and she went to protest but I shook my head at her.

"Let me deal with Cam." I added and she nodded, as I stood up, she looked at Twinkie before the rest of the group.

"I think I'll go to bed." She mumbled getting up and leaving to room, Neela got up following her.

"I'll talk to her." She told me and I mouthed a thank you, I was never good at being comforting. I found a free spot and sat down on the couch.

"Jay will you be able to handle her?" Sean asked after he made sure both girls were out of ear shot, I nodded.

"If that's what it comes down to." I told him standing up.

"Night." I mumbled leaving them to talk and me to sleep and think.

The guys

They watched as Jay left and Han took a seat where she had gotten up to, she was torn they could all see it. Twinkie looked at Sean before getting up and getting a beer.

"Can she?" He asked looking at Sean with worried eyes. Sean nodded finishing his beer before looking at Twinkie.

"I know her all to well, she wont leave things unfinished, she'll take care of Cam, even if it cost her everything." Sean mumbled as if he had seen it happen before. Han watched as Sean looked torn as well, there was something different about him, he looked older then he was like he held the weight of the world, and in a way he did. Han looked down the hall and at the shut door of Jays room, she was strong she could hold her own, everyone knew that.

"Han your teaching her to drift right?" Sean asked grabbing another beer and popping it open.

"Yeah." He answered and Twinkie smiled, before getting up, he had an idea.

"Keep an eye on her for me will ya?" Sean asked looking at Han, Han looked back and nodded, He wouldn't tell them but he liked being around her she kept cool aside from her random child-ness behavior.

"Sure thing. Worried she take it on her own. Like you did?" Han asked and Sean nodded chuckling at the thought.

"She would take on the world if she felt she needed to." Sean joked as the tension in the room slowly went away.

"I'll cheer Mel up, so that leaves you with Neela." Twinkie said looking at Sean who raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"Alright so its defuse the girls this weekend?" Sean asked causing a laugh from Twinkie.

"If that what it takes to stop three killer girls yeah." He answered as the group of guys laughed. Neela walked into the room smiling and looked at them oddly.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She questioned and Sean smiled at her getting up and walking over to her.

"Nothing much." He answered and Twinkie groaned.

"I'm calling it." Twinkie said heading out to his room in the shop.

"See you tomorrow." Han stated before heading back to his own place. Leaving Sean and Neela alone.

"so what are you planning on doing?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. Sean grinned at her before kissing her back and resting his hands on her waist.

"Right now I was thinking about you and me going for a little drive." He teased causing Neela to giggle at him before pushing him into his chair.

"Your drunk and the only place your going is to bed." She told him sitting on his lap. Sean smiled up at her kissing her full force, it was the first real moment they had since Jay and the others where in Japan.

"Only if your coming with me." He whispered in her ear. Neela smiled getting up and walking toward the room with Sean chasing after her moments later.


	15. Chapter 15

Learning Step one

I woke up to the annoying sound of tapping and giggling, then more tapping and laughing. I cracked my eyes open and looked at the clock on my night stand and also next to my picture. It was after nine and I was wondering why anyone would be up, and be loud. Neela was the quite type, the boys normally worked in the shop, and Mel was, normally pasted out. I tried to close my eyes and go back to my blissful land of dreams but more laughing kept me up. I rubbed my eyes getting up sighing. I was never up this early unless I went to bed early. I kind of did but I still thought that I was going to sleep due to the fight and the stress form Cam's little game. I walked into my bathroom and took a long hot shower, the kind that allowed me to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I had chosen to side with Sean, Cam had chose Lee and I had the bad feeling she wouldn't be coming back to me. I shook the thought away and sighed before getting out. I could worry about that latter, right now I just wanted to find out what the hell was going on out there. I wrapped a towel around me and headed into my room, but stopped when I saw a smiling Neela sitting on my bed. I smiled at her I knew that smile and the dazed look in her eyes, she had gotten laid.

"Hey there keep your dirty thoughts out of my room." I told her and she jumped at my voice, I giggled at her blush before walking over to my closet and looked for a Bra and under where. I looked back at her before asking.

"What's the weather like today" I asked and she smiled walking over looking at my things.

"I would go with short its hot again." she told my and I sighed. She laughed as I got dressed in a pair of black fitting shorts and a black tank top. I headed over to my mirror brushing my hair as Neela sat back on my bed.

"So Sean wants to go out today, will you be okay. I don't know what you have planed." She asked and I looked over at her putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Han's teaching me to drift today so I'm good. What about Mel?" I asked and she laughed looking at my door as another crash echoed though out the house.

"Twink and her are setting up a new sound system." She told me and I laughed adding some black eyeliner.

"Sounds like Mel, she loves setting up anything with music, no matter how many times she gets tangled in the wires." I told her and she nodded looking over at me sweetly.

"There lucky to have someone like you." She told me and I blinked at her confused.

"How so?" I questioned hunting for a pair of tennis.

"You care about them so much, I wish I had a sibling like you or a friend." She told me and I grinned looking up at her.

"Well incase you haven't noticed your dating Sean, that makes you kinda like a sister." I told her and she smiled while getting up.

"You have no idea what that means to me." She mumbled before walking out of the room. She was nice and reminded me of Mel when I first met her. I put on my shoes before heading out into the danger zone. Twinkie was helping Mel set up wires and such, he liked her I could see that much. They were talking and laughing.

"Don't fall and die on me." I told her as I passed and she laughed at me as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Whatever Jay!" She yelled as I got a glass of juice and an apple. I liked apples and juice there were good together. Neela and Sean walked in a little later with gleaming eyes.

"Were heading out call if you need anything." Neela told me then Sean added.

"Call Han first." Neela hit him lightly as I waved them off. They left and I sat and ate listing to the two in the hall flirt and talk. It was odd everyone was up before noon, and it was Saturday, I think. I shook my head as I put my feet on another chair and yawned a bit. My tattoo had fully healed and showed, I liked how it looked. I was admiring it when Han walked in yawning, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, it was kinda hot.  
"Hello sleepy head." I greeted taking a drink of my juice. He blinked at me then looked down the hall as another crash echoed though out the house.

"I said no dieing!" I called and heard Mel laughing. I looked at Han as he looked down the hall.

"Fuck off Han! Hi Han." Mel yelled and I laughed at her actions. Han looked at me before pushing me feet of the chair and sitting down.

"she's setting up a stereo system." I told him before taking a drink of my juice again.

"More like wreaking the house to." He added, I smiled and nodded as Twinkie and Mel walked into the room.

"That's what she's good at." Mel looked at me confused before stealing my apple. I rolled my eyes at her as she sat down at the table next to Twinkie.

"So teaching Jay how to drift today, hope she doesn't crash." Mel joked and I flipped her off.

"Coming from a girl who crashed her first three cars." I told her and she looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no clue what she's talking about." Mel told them and I rolled my eyes at her. The tension from last night seemed to be gone and that was nice. Twinkie looked at Mel then at Mel then back to Han who nodded. I laughed a bit I was learning how to read Twinkie, he was like a book, and right now he wanted some alone time with the blonde in the short green shorts and yellow tank top, her style worried me at times. Mel looked at me with knowing eyes and I nodded causing her to laugh, we had our own thing that we could do. Twinkie looked at both of us as we just smiled, finally he asked.

"Did I miss something?" I smiled nodding pointing at Mel while taking a drink and finishing off my juice.

"A whole chapter." Mel told him and I nodded causing the males to look confused. Han sighed before looking at me.

"You ready we can get and early start." he offered and I smiled at him.

"Yeah." I jumped up and Mel waved and Twinkie smiled as we headed out to his car.


	16. Chapter 16

This is kinda two in one, also things with Han and Jay start to take off, but could another guy ruin it?!

Learning step two

As we walked out I was wondering where the car they were working on went, it wasn't in the shop. I looked around following Han over to his car.

"The car was moved over to my place last nigh." He told me, I nodded getting into his car as he grabbed something off a tool box. He got in, starting up the car before pulling out. I smiled as we headed down the road.

"So Twink call you?" I asked looking at him, he looked at me before returning his eyes to the road.

"How did you know?" He asked laughter in his voice. It was an easy thing to tell I was cramping Twinkies style.

"I was the only other one in the house." I told him causing him to laugh before nodding. I leaned back into the seat yawning a little bit, part of my was tired, the other part was ready to party. I looked at Han as I recognized the area we where heading.

"Where do you live anyway?" I asked looking at out the window, I heard him laugh a little before answering.

"By the docks." He answered looking at me, I shook my head at him as we headed back to the area we had before, only this time we turned to the house. It was huge like Sean's only that it had a much bigger shop. It had a few guys running around doing things, and a girl who looked pissed.

"Nice." I mumbled as we pulled up in front of the shop. Han rolled his eyes at the girl that came running, I got out looking around as the girl shot me a dirty look before clinging to Han, he was such a player.

"You were gone when I woke up, I was worried Han." She stated making sure her eyes locked with mine as I rounded the car and was met by a guy from the shop. He was pretty good looking, he had short spiked hair with stunning brown eyes, not to mention he had tattoos over his arm and on the side of his neck it looked new. He met me half way, I caught him eyeing me and smiled, he was a cutie.

"You must be Jay, I'm Kenshin." He greeted, I smiled at him while nodding.

"That would be me, mind if I call you Ken?" I asked looking over his tattoo's, he seemed to notice and grinned.

"That would be fine. Nice tattoo that your only one?" He asked as we walked away form Hans car leaving him to deal with the girl.

"No I have six." I told him an he eyed me sweetly.

"where at?" He asked and I smiled at him. My two back ones where hidden, while my three lower front ones, were hidden as well. I looked at him sweetly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased casing him to smile.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He offered, I laughed at that he was cute. I crossed my arms before answering.

"And how many to you have?" I questioned, he smiled at me before shaking his head.

"More then you do, wanna see?" He asked crossing his arms as well, he was a good flirt I would give him that.

"Maybe sometime." I offered, he smiled then turned to face the shop.

"Great, follow me lets make the sure the car fits your size. I might have to measure you." He stated walking into the shop, I laughed before following him in.

"The car was painted purple, hope that's okay." he told me walking over to the car, the other guys looked away as I headed over and checked out the car.

"So I've seen you race, you have talent." Ken stated looking at me with a smile. I looked over at him before titling my head.

"I've never seen you at the races." I stated he went to say something when the girl stormed into the shop, before getting in a car and driving away. Han walked in shaking his head, he saw me standing next to Ken and walked over. Kenshin smiled a bit before shaking his head, they seemed to be close.

"Another cling one?" Ken asked, Han shot him a warning look, Ken held up his hands and looked at me.

"See you around." He eyed me before walking away leaving Han looking at me oddly.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, I shook my head and looked at him smiling. He shook his head before giving me the keys to the car.

"Lets get this thing started.

Kenshin learns

Han sat watching as Jay tried to drift around the area, she was good better then most people for a starter. Kenshin walked out wiping his hands on a rag and watching Jay.

"She's good." He admired and Han nodded looking at him. He was showing to much interest in Jay, not that he made a statement he thought all the guys would have backed off when he started hanging out with her at the races. However Kenshin was a good mechanic but not to good at taking hints. Han looked back as Jay did it again this time making it around on corner perfectly. He smiled a bit, she was good not great but good.

"She single?" Kenshin asked after a pause, Han looked at him sideways as Jay pulled up and got out of the car. She was covered in sweat and pulled her hair from her face, she was a looker and it was the first time he had seen her like this. She walked over and Kenshin whistled, Jay rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Han threw her a bottle of water that she caught before opening and taking a drink.

"How am I doing?" She asked, Han smiled at her nodding to the car.

"Getting better, how does it feel?" Han asked, she smiled looking back over at the car, the smile on her face told him all he needed to know.

"Great, it's a little tight on the left though." Jay sated looking at the car, Han had it painted because he knew she liked the color, that and it looked good on her.

"we can fix that, you should get something to eat." Kenshin stated, as much as Han didn't like him cutting in to the conversation. It was already noon and she should have something to eat.

"Sweet." She mumbled capping the water. Leo walked out and went to talk to Han but he cut in.

"Take Jay up to the kitchen, feel free to raid it." He told them Jay smiled nodding as she followed Leo into the shop that had stairs that lead into the house.

"Blocking now?" Kenshin asked watching as Jay walked away. Han stood up shaking his head before walking over to the car and driving it into the shop, Kenshin looked at him before walking into the shop. Han told the guys what to do before heading back out and nodding for Kenshin to follow. He tossed down his rag and walked outside as Han looked out at the docks.

"She's spoken for." Han told him, Kenshin laughed before looking up in the sky.

"You got the hot's for her." He joked and Han looked back at him annoyed. He was a good guy but Han had laid calm to her he wanted a crack at her, she wasn't like the others, it could end up bad but he felt like she was worth it.

"You know how this is rolls Han, I've seen you do it before. Your going to hurt her and yourself. You just got good with Sean man leave her alone." Kenshin offered, Han narrowed his eyes at him. He had a point he was a player everyone knew it. That and Jay was like Sean's sister and if he hurt her Sean was going to flip.

"Back off." Han warned him finally.

"Tell her that, I wont turn her down if she comes looking for me Han." Kenshin told him causing Han to let out a sigh. He was walking on dangerous ground, Twinkie knew hell even Sean knew he had a thing for Jay, if Sean didn't seem worried he wouldn't.

"I suggest you do." Han stated before heading inside and upstairs to the kitchen, he was sure she had found his stash of good food.

With Jay

Leo left the moment we got to the kitchen and I blinked the only guy that talked to me was Kenshin, well other then Han. I sat down smiling as I ate my sandwich Han had some good food, I was almost done when he walked in.

"Hey." I greeted and he smiled at me. He looked like he had just been in a fight though, not a physical one but a mental one, he grabbed a beer before sitting down next to me. Knocking my feet off the chair, I rolled my eyes before putting my feet on his lap. He looked at me funny and I just shrugged before countering to eat. He took a drink of his beer and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drinking so soon?" I asked looking at him while eating, I looked over at Han who shook his head.

"Your point?" He asked I rolled my eyes and laughed, he had enough beer in the fringe to stock a frat house.

"No point, gee why are you so tense?" I asked eyeing him lightly. He looked at my funny before going back to his beer, he was bothered but if he wasn't talking I couldn't do anything about that. I let out a sigh as I finished my sandwich. I could use a nap but I really wanted to get back out there, my cell went off and I pulled out my phone reading Mel's number.

"Hello?" I asked as she coughed a little bit before shhing someone. I rolled my eyes as more giggling broke out. Han watched me with interest as I waited for her to ask her question.

"Where are the condoms?" She asked, I busted up laughing and Han raised an eyebrow at him. I could hear Twinkie in the background grumbling about how I was a mood killer.

"Jay shut up!" Mel yelled I laughed then yelped as Han leaned over and took the phone away. I glared at him as he listened to Mel rant, he gave me a questioning look before saying anything.

"I'm betting her underwear drawer." He stated and I herd her yelp then hang up the phone. I narrowed my eyes at him as he put my phone in his pocket.

"You ruined my fun." I accused, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You ruined there mood." He stated, I looked up sighing angrily.

"That's what I do, ruin other peoples mood." I stated as he pushed my legs off him and stood up.

"You can do that after your lesson is done." He told me, I stood up and followed him out to the shop, now he was acting funny, I wanted to know what was going though his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this ones short but the next one is kinda hot!!!

End of the day

I took the last lap with Kenshin riding with giving me tips, I had improved a lot in the day, but I was tired and sweaty. As I drove toward the shop Kenshin looked at me smiling.

"Damn woman, your good." He stated smiling as he reached over and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Really?" I teased looking at him he nodded then gave me a piece of paper.

"Call me." He whispered in my ear, I jumped a little as I put it in my pocket before looking up at me. I looked at him before we stopped in front of the shop, Han was waiting with a smile on his face, but I caught something in his eye. I parked before getting out along with Kenshin, he walked into the shop as I walked over to Han and sitting next to him on some tires.

"You did good." He told me as I laid back smiling.

"Thank you." I told him smiling at him he looked over at me and shook his head. Kenshin walked back out and looked over at Han.

"See you latter man." He called before walking up, I sighed watching the sun head down, I wanted to go to bed I was sleepy. Han looked over at me smiling before using his foot to kick mine.

"You ready?" He asked I looked up at him then back at the sky.

"I don't know Mel and Twinkie could still be bumping ugly's" I told him as I giggled, he shook his head before running a hand though his hair.

"You're mind is dirty." He told me, I nodded agreeing with him.

"You have no idea, you should see it from inside my head." I told him causing him to laugh.

"Do you really have six tattoos?" He asked, I blinked at him confused, before nodding.

"Yeah, why?" I asked he looked at me, as I sat up yawning my hair was messy.

"Where?" He asked this time I laughed.

"Hidden." I teased him then looked remembering he had my phone.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked looking at him sweetly.

"No its hidden." He resorted, I blinked at him before standing up.

"You really wanna know where?" I asked he shook his head no.

"I want to see." He told me, I rolled my eyes pointing at my ankle, then turning and lifting up my shirt showing him the bottom one and part of the dragon.

"That's three." He called and I turned to face him, I lifted up the front of my shirt, my shorts hung low enough to see the two stars underneath my long tribal one.

"See , now give me my phone." I told him holding out my hand. He stood up shaking his head no, I pouted before looking at him with smile.

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked at me before saying anything.

"Because your going to call Mel." He stated, I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I protested as he walked over to the car I had been driving, his was parked inside the shop. He hit a button on his keys and the door closed.

"They could be still at it." He reminded me, I rolled my eyes jumping in front of him.

"Now who's mind is dirty." I pointed out, he sighed before digging in my pocket and puling out my phone.

"Your driving no calls." I told me as I grabbed it.

"Yes sir." I mocked saluting before heading to the driver side. I smiled as I looked over at him as he got into the passenger side. I jumped in and we headed off. The ride back to Sean's was full of dirty looks from on lookers and a smile from Han.

"all the girls hate me I wonder why?" I asked looking at Han who just smiled.

"No idea." He stated as I pulled into the drive way. Sean and Neela were back and kissing in the shop, the door was open for all to see.

"Damn." I mumbled as I parked away.

"Go get changed into something more partook." He told me, I looked over at him before looking back at the house.

"You want me to go in there?" I asked, he looked at me before adding.

"make it a skirt." I rolled my eyes as I got out he was up to something.


	18. Chapter 18

**Its up let me know what you think please! And thanks to everyone who has already! You guys rock!!!!!**

Hans Plan

He waited until Jay came running back out to the car, he wanted to see what she would wear with out Neela's and Mel's help. He taken the driver side and smiled when he was her in a short black skirt and a black tank top the stopped above her navel she had changed into her boots and he smiled. He was planning on going to a party and she had dressed for it. Jay jumped into the passenger side and shook her head. Her phone covering her eyes as she shook her head again, Han laughed at her child like behavior.

"Do I wanna know?" He asked turning the car around and heading into town, Jay shook her head again.

"No, I don't think so." She mumbled looking at him confused.

"So where are we going now?" She asked pulling her hair back, he could tell she had rushed he had seen a bunch of women do it, not many looked good afterwards however.

"Party, you need to loosen up some." He stated and Jay shook her head.

"No I need to drink until I forget what I saw." Jay mumbled closing her eyes, Han laughed at her, he needed to make a move soon, with Kenshin going after her he needed to let her know he was interested. He pulled into the parking lot of a club and grabber her phone away from her again, he put it in his pocket before getting out of the car. Jay rolled her eyes getting out and closing the door, she could feel the beat of the place in the ground. She looked over at Han who waited for her, she walked over and earned glares from the girls in line waiting.

"I own this place." Han whispered in her ear as he walked in past the bouncer dragging Jay in with him, her eyes widened at the sight before her, the place was packed with people, it was dimly lit and the smell of sweat and sex was in the air. Han almost sighed when he spotted Kenshin at the bar, Han looked over at the awe stricken Jay.

"Bar?" She asked looking over at Han with happy eyes, he tilted his head at the bar and she followed him over happily. He ordered the drinks then handed Jay a beer. Kenshin walked over and whistled at Jay.

"Now I've seen all your tattoos." He commented, Jay rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"So unfair." She mumbled looking at him with a unamused look. He smiled at her as Han downed his beer and ordered another, he was hopping that Kenshin would have went home or something along those lines.

"don't worry I'll show you mine sometime." He teased and Jay laughed looking at Han who was half way done with his beer, she had downed her an looked at him sweetly, he ordered another one for her and told the guy to keep them coming. Kenshin noticed Hans dislike of him being around but they had a common interest and that was the girl wearing the skirt, Han may have held his job in his hands but he couldn't help that he wanted what Han did.

"So what are you doing here?" Jay asked looking at Han while sitting on a bat stool, Han watched as Kenshin smiled sitting on the other side of her.

"Partying? You?" He asked she shrugged looking at Han with a smile, she was in a good mood, it was a full fledged one. She didn't have to worry about anyone beside herself and she didn't have to worry about Sean scaring off everything with a penis.

"Just relaxing." She stated opening another beer and downing it. There were people who got drunk of there first but Jay was used to hard liquor this was easy.

"So your going to sit here and drink all night?" He questioned looking at Jay who looked at the dance floor then away.

"I would dance, but crazy fan girls might attack." She joked looking at Han with a soft teasing smile. Han smiled at her looking at the floor, there was a bunch of his fans here, but most he had already been with, so he wasn't to worried.

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye out for the crazy's" Han offered, Jay laughed before sliding off the stool that ended up showing a little of the black lacey underwear she was wearing. Han watched as she headed to the floor, a few girls walked over to her, they talked looked at him laughed then talked some more before heading to the floor and dancing together.

"Wonder what they were talking about?" Kenshin mumbled drinking his own beer while watching Jay, she wasn't shy about dancing with other girls, she fit in.

"Who knows, what are you really doing here?" Han asked looking at Kenshin before returning his eyes to Jay, some of the local guys were starting to move in on the girls.

"Chilling man, calm down." Kenshin told him watching as a guy stole one of the girls away. Han took a drink of his beer as a guy stole Jay away to dance. He wasn't worried about them, his main threat was sitting next to him.

"Really?" Han asked looking at Kenshin who smiled, he was up to far more then chilling. He was planning a way to get Jay to himself for the night, or two. Its not that he didn't like Han he was just sick of the guy getting anyone he wanted. Jay ran back an hour latter to two very buzzed men, Kenshin was flirting with a girl next to him, while Han was getting hit on by a few girls. He smiled when he spotted Jay covered in sweat, he whispered something into a girls ear, she moved and the group left with less then happy looks. Jay stole a seat next to him and stole his beer.

"What was that look, they were all sad like." Jay stated smiling at him, she was buzzed to some guys started to buy her drinks which she downed. He looked over her, she had a red mark on her thigh, he looked into the crowd spotting a guy with a black eye.

"Anyone give you trouble?" Han asked as Jay giggled at the bartender who gave Han another beer then gave on to her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, having fun drinking and being hit on?" She teased. Han smiled at her before looking around. He wanted to show her the roof, it had the best view in town.

"Come with me?" He asked getting up taking his beer with him, she nodded before grabbing hers and slipping away with him unnoticed to Kenshin. He lead her up the stairs and went to the top which was a ways up, when they reached the top she had finished her beer. It was a nice view, there was another entrance that had a condemned sign on it.

"Wow this looks so cool." Jay admired looking around, Han smiled at her it was around midnight, the stars glowed and the city lights really showed off the place. Jay leaned on the rail and let out a sigh. Han walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as a breeze hit.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I got this place." He told her smiling a little, he was relaxed not just because of the booze but because she didn't care that he was wanted by every woman down stairs. Jay laughed as her phone went off in Han pocket it was Mel. Han backed away and pulled out her phone looking at it.

"Its Mel." He told her and she grabbed for it. He held it above his head so she couldn't get it, it stopped ringing after a while casing Jay to pout.

"Han give me back my phone." She told him laughing a little as she jumped a little. He was acting childlike as well, but he loved it.

"Nope." Han teased her as she reached for it again. He looked down at her smiling as she went for it again. Only this time he set his plan into action, he moved right so when she went up his head went down, causing there lips to met. Jay's eyes widened before she relaxed, it could have been the booze getting to her but she was enjoying the attention, it normally went to Mel or Cam. Han waited before lowering his hands with her phone and setting them on her hips, he wanted to make sure she didn't pull away. Her arms snaked around his neck, as the kiss depended, his hand started to slid up when her phone went off again, this time Jay did pull away.

"That's Sean calling." She mumbled blushing lightly, he chuckled handing her the phone before putting his hands back on her waist. He wouldn't keep her from answering the phone when it was Sean he would come looking for her.

"Hello?" Jay greeted as Han pulled her to him more, he loved the way a woman felt in his arms, only this time it wasn't some strange girl that he ended up forgetting her name with it was Sean's little sister. His friends little sister, he shook his head as he watched Jay listen to Sean, he could hear Sean's voice it was thick with worry. Finally Han took the phone from Jay again, he was half tempted to hang up and see how far it would go with Jay tonight but he got his message across to her, he was interested.

"Where at the club your going to need to pick us up." Han told Sean who sighed on the other end.

"I thought she was alone, alright I'll come get ya, Keep the guys away from her will ya she sounds drunk." Sean told Han who agreed, but he wondered if his friend really knew it was him he needed to be worried about.


	19. Chapter 19

Morning always comes

I blinked as the light flooded my room, forcing a groan from me, right before someone ripped the sheets of me. I looked up and saw the faces of Neela and Mel, both grinning like idiots.  
"Wakey, wakey!" Mel ordered shaking me, I groaned before sitting up and looking at the clock it was seven what the hell did they want. Mel sat on the bed next to Neela and started at me, I could hear the sound of cars rumbling which told me they guys were up as well.

"What do you tow fuckers want?" I asked yawning, I was tired and they woke me up, I was a little pissed. Mel looked at Neela laughing at my antics.

"Oh to find out what you did last night, I mean hell you didn't answer when I called, then an hour later Sean drags you and Han in drunk as hell, so what where you two doing?" Mel asked leaning close to my face, the events of last night flooded back to me, I smiled a little bit recalling what happened on the roof, who would have guessed Han liked little-ole-me that or he was drunk. I shrugged looking at the two blankly.

"Drinking and dancing." I told them rubbing my eyes from the light, I wanted to go back to bed. Neela rolled her eyes at me shaking her head.

"Oh sure and what else?" She pushed, I looked at her annoyed I told her the truth I drank and danced, then kissed Han, no wait he kissed me, I think.

"Clam down lady gezz.. Nothing happened." I told them leaning back into my pillows. I smiled at them lightly before they exchanged looks.

"So no sex for Jay?" Mel asked, I rolled my eyes at her.

"If I got laid do you really think I would be here?" I asked, Neela and Mel looked at each other again before sighing.

"Damn." Mel muttered getting up, I blinked at her before getting out of bed.

"What are you two up to, trying to hook me up or something." I asked crossing my arms over the short nice shirt I wore to bed.

"Well you know, that's not a bad idea." Neela stated, I groaned upset that I had given them an idea. I went to argue with them when Sean came storming in the room looking less then happy. He took a look at us before storming out.

"What was that about ?" I asked and Neela gasped.

"What the hell happened to your leg!" Mel asked as Neela jumped up walking over to me. I looked down spotting a huge burse on my upper thigh, I rolled my eyes, so the guy got a little more handy then I thought. My mind raced, before landing on Sean killing the guy, Neela and I looked at each other before jetting out of the room finding Sean shaking Han to wake up on the couch.

"Sean what the hell!" Han mumbled looking up at him as Neela and I entered the room.  
"Who the fuck did that to Jay?" He yelled, I grunted annoyed it was a burse.

"Did what?" Han asked sitting up and looking over at me, his eyes stopped on the burse, he eyes got wide and stood up. Maybe I should have put on some pants or something.

"Sean calm the fuck down it's a burse I'm fine, gee I gave the gay a black eye I call it good." I told Sean who shook his head walking up to me.

"Who was he?" Sean demanded, I rolled my eyes again before glancing at Neela, who looked at Sean.

"Sean she's fine cool down." Neela stated sweetly, he looked at her then at me.

"Of course I'm fine! I can hold my own ya know." I mumbled as Sean nodded, Han however didn't seem so calm. I rolled my eyes before walking back to my room as Neela promised Sean that I was fine, and the guy got hurt. Mel met me in the hall and followed me back to my room, she looked at me as I grabbed a pair of pants with a tank top.

"Hun he just cares is all." Mel told me shutting the door and sitting on my bed. I looked over at her nodding, I could understand that but I could hold my own I needed him to understand that much,

"I know Mel, but holy hell did you see him." I mumbled, she nodded before looking over at me.

"You seem in a good mood you sure nothing happened?" Mel asked, I looked at her and laughed, she was a little girl with a dirty mind, I was in a good mood so I had to have sex.

"No Mel I did not get laid." I told her changing, she stood up and nodded.

"Then you're the only one left." She stated before walking out of the room.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled as she started to run down the hall, I rolled my eyes hunting for my shoes, going back to bed wasn't going to happen, I knew that much. Han walked in a little after Mel walked out, I was brushing my hair and he closed he door, I glanced over at him.

"Sean put you up to finding who the guy is?" I asked going back to my hair, it was being stubborn again. Han sat on my bed staring at me before saying anything.

"Who was he?" He asked, I laughed at him before shaking my head as I finished getting my hair to do what I wanted.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." I told him starting on my eyeliner, I was feeling girly today.

"It looked bad." He stated, I laughed at him, I had been though so much worse, it was not something to get worked up about.

"I'm fine." I told him again, I could tell he was getting annoyed with me, I thought it was funny, but if they killed the guy that meant I couldn't. Han looked at the door as Sean walked in closing it after he was inside. I looked over at him as he leaned on the door. He thought he was tough I thought he was an nosy ass.

"Jay just tell us." He stated. I finished my make up before turning to look at them, they both had the same look on their faces.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked leaned on the wall blinking at him in disinterest.

"Jay." Sean warned, I rolled my eyes I didn't want him to get all worked up over nothing, we had other things to worry about beside my leg like Cam and Lee.

"Sean." I mocked meeting his gaze, he wasn't very good at pulling information out of me, no one was. My stomach roared and Sean looked at me funny, I was hungry. I pushed off the wall looking at Sean blankly move.

"Move before I move you." I told him wanting to go get food, I could smell Neela's cooking, Sean held his place.

"Tell me." he prompted, I looked at him going to move him myself but Han grabbed my arms holding me to him while I faced Sean.

"Now you have to tell us to get food." Sean bargained, I looked up at Han who was looking down at me waiting for an answer. Last night flooded my head again, I blinked a bit pushing the though out of my head, or tried, he was much more built then it thought.

"Come on this is stupid." I told them fighting with my inner head, I was starting to wonder if Han was doing this to help Sean or himself. Sean sighed rubbing his eyes with a hand, he looked at Han then nodded.

"Fine if you see him again you let one of us know, got it?" Sean ordered.

"I would slaught and say yes sir but my hands are kinda trapped." I told him, Sean shook his head before getting off the door and Han let me go, I took the chance and jetted out of the room.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled heading to the wonderful smell of Neela's cooking. I smiled as Mel laughed as I slid to a halt then fell in a chair next to Mel and Twinkie. I looked at them and made a face.

"You two are fucking nasty!" I yelled causing Neela to turn around.

"Why?" She asked as Han and Sean walked in the room. Mel blushed, I looked back then thought of the food Neela was cooking.

"I'll tell ya after your done." I stated moving the chair away from Mel and Twinkie. Han took a seat next to Me and Sean next to him, both looked worn out, Neela kinda did to. I smiled leaning back in my chair, and people say sex puts you in a better mood, ha it just makes you sleepy afterwards. I laughed a bit at my though causing Mel to look at me funny.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, I looked up then over at Neela.

"The way the world is round and how people are bunnies in disguise." I told her making her turn bright red, Neela did the same as the boys laughed.

"You laugh now." I mumbled before shaking my head.

"What does that make you?" Sean asked, I looked over at him thinking about it, what did that make me.

"Lets see maybe a plant, or a bird, or my favorite not a bunny." I stated as Mel laughed at me.

"Yeah your so not a bunny, then you would be all cute and cuddly and have sex all the time." She stated Neela laughed then added.

"Well she had tow outta three." I rolled my eyes at the putting my head on the table.

"Stupid people." I mumbled as the group broke out laughing, they did have a point though I didn't even remember the last time I had sex, I sighed closing my eyes.

"Oh I got good news." Twinkie stated I looked over at him he added on before I could remark.

"Cam left town with Lee last night, something about London deals." I blinked before shrugging it off, It was Cam's issue not mine.

"Well that takes care of the for a while." Sean added while Neela severed her pancakes, I happily took my and put peanut butter.

"Now what were you waiting to tell me" She asked me, I looked at Twinkie and Mel smiling.

"They had sex on your couch." I stated, Han looked sickened while Mel blushed and Twinkie ran. Neela turned red before getting up and chasing after them with Sean right after her. I looked at Han as he shook his head.

"That would have been nice to know last night." He stated looking at me. I blinked at him, I thought I told him.

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked looking at him blankly, he shook his head no, I thought for a moment maybe I didn't.

"Oh well." I mumbled going back to my pancake. He narrowed his eyes at me, I listened to the sound of Twinkie and Mel explaining themselves, but knew Han was going to get back at me, somehow.

After Mel along with Twinkie left to escape the wrath of Neela and Sean the house seemed off. Neela was cleaning the house while Sean worked in his shop with Han. I cleaned up the kitchen while snaking, and now I was board. Neela was dead set on cleaning the whole house and after a while of my trying to help she threw me out with the boys.

"Damn." I mumbled walking out and looking at the couch, it scared me now. I leaned on the wall watching as Sean cussed working on another random car, Han was helping clearly not happy with me. I was debating on taking a walk when they noticed me on the wall.

"What are you doing out here?" Sean asked, I looked at the house then at him.

"She kicked me out." I told them yawning a bit, Sean laughed before relaxing a bit, he was feeling better now that he had taken his anger out on a car.

"Thought she would after a while, how did the lesson go yesterday?" He asked me, I smiled at him. It however was Han that answered for me, I watched as Sean looked at him.

"She's good for a starter a few more days like yesterday and she could be in a race." He stated looking at me, Sean looked over at me nodding.

"What to take her today then?" He asked Han, I had a felt like a kid who had no say in what I was going to do. Han shrugged looking over at me then back at Sean.

"If you don't need her for anything." Han stated, I looked and saw the car we took last night parked out front, I wasn't sure how it got there but hey that seemed to be happing a lot lately.

"Nah, It'll give me time to plot with Neela." Sean answered, I smiled at him.

"I'm not the only one who plots now am I." I mumbled as Han nodded heading to the car after throwing me the keys. Why did I have a feeling he had plans other then drifting on his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Lesson not learned

We got to his house and again we were greeted by Kenshin, he walked up as we got out smiling. Han looked at him before heading into the shop and talking with the guys. I got out yawning a bit before walking toward the shop, Kenshin however got in my way.

"Hey Ken what's up?" I asked smiling at the male, he grinned back at me before heading to the shop with me.

"What happened to you last night, I turned around and saw Han and you gone." Kenshin asked I smiled at him shrugging.

"We got picked up." I told him he nodded as we entered the shop. Kenshin stopped me before going all the way in.

"So how about you let me tale you to diner tonight?" He offered, I heard a tool fall, I looked over and saw Han bending over to pick it up, I could tell he didn't like the idea, and seeing how he was already mad at me.

"How about another time, I has plans tonight." I told him, It was a lie but hey I could pass it off. Kenshin looked at my dryly but smirked.

"Playing hard to get?" He asked, I laughed at him maybe I was.

"She's going to the races tonight." Han called walking over dropping the keys in my hand.

"Go." He told me looking over at the car, I blinked confused at his demanding nature but accepted it. I saluted before walking over to the race and starting it up, back to circle time.

With Han

Han watched as Jay backed up before heading to the area he told her to practice in yesterday, she was getting good and didn't need as much work but right now he had a bigger issue. Han looked over as Kenshin watched Jay before turning and looking at him.

"I thought I told you she was spoken for." Han stated looking over at Kenshin, he smiled at Han. He wasn't as sure that Jay even knew Han was interested in her why should he back off.

"Does she know?" Kenshin asked looking over at his boss with knowing eyes, he knew that there was nothing solid between the two. Han glared at him before looking out at the car Jay was driving.

"She knows I'm interested." Han told him, Kenshin laughed a little before looking at Han.

"So, is she interested in you? That and what about Sean does he know. Last I heard she was off limits to everyone including you." Kenshin shot back, Han narrowed his eyes at Kenshin, it was true Sean didn't want Jay caught up with anyone, but then again he also told Han if she wanted to be he wouldn't stop her.

"If you value your job, you'll stop." Han warned looking at him, he was serious. Jay was a marked woman, she was part of Sean's crew and marked by Lee as a threat. Kenshin looked over at Han darkly.

"Are you sure you want to play that game with me?" Kenshin asked his voice darkened, everyone had a dark side, this was Kenshin's. Han looked at him before looking out of the shop.

"I mean it." Han agreed earning a glare from Kenshin before he stalked into the shop, Han knew he wouldn't stop but at least it took care of any ideas happening in his home. Jay took a corner perfectly causing Han to smile, she was a natural. Han watched leaning on the side as Kenshin made his way to the back, if Han was going to play dirty so was he, he made sure he was out of sight and earshot before dialing his phone. He waited for the other person to pick up.

"What the fuck do you want Kenshin?!" An angry voice came across the line, Kenshin smiled looking out at Han, he was going to the source of Jays weakness.

"How can I win over Jay?" He asked, the female on the other end laughed before letting out a sigh.

"Oh Kenshin playing dirty now?" She asked giggling.

"Cam." Kenshin pleaded knowing she would help him.

"Alright, I'll call you after I get out of bed." She stated hanging up, Han was good but he had Jays life time friend giving him hints, he was going to win her one way or another.

With Jay

I sighed pulling up to the shop the car needed new tires, I jumped out and was greeted by Han who waved me over while on his phone. I rolled my eyes walking over, I think he was talking to Sean.

"Yeah I think so, I'll tell her." Han stated hanging up. I walked over stopping in front of his sitting form. He looked up at me as I crossed my arms.

'You called?" I questioned, he nodded before looking back at his boys.

"Tires!" He called as a few ran out to change them. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Your cars back. And your racing tonight." He told me, I jumped a bit, my car was done.

"Sweet!! Can I go get it?" I asked as he stood up. He shook his head no causing me to pout. He was being mean to me by making me wait.

"Sean told me to keep you away for a few hours." I rolled my eyes and dropped my arms annoyed.

"Come on why?" I pushed looking at him, he shook his head walking away and I followed him.

"Han come on you can tell me!" I stated as he made his way up the stairs. He shook his head and I started to poke him in the back, I was well aware I was being a child, but it was my car! I had gone a week with out it.

"Han!" I whined as we walked into his house, he was encoring me as I poked him. He looked back at me before stopping making me bump into him.

"No way." He stated, I groaned before walking over to one of his chairs and falling into it.

"So mean." I mumbled looking at him, he rolled his eyes before walking in back. I looked around again, I like his place it was simple but not to simple, kinda like him. I rolled my eyes checking my phone, no messages no texts nothing, I thought about it before I texted Mel asking what was going on over at Sean's. Han walked out a few minutes later with a dig gerent shirt on, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Still pouting?" He asked sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"What do you think?" I asked looking at him as he flipped thought the channels, he didn't seem like a TV kind of guy. He past a show that I recognized as CSI, I yelped looking at him.

"Go back." I stated looking over at him, he looked at me blankly.

"Why?" He asked stopping on a paid program about cheese. I made a expression with my hands before saying anything.

"it's a good show, its CSI." I whined looking at him, he looked at me oddly before going back to skipping channels. I whined before reaching over and trying to snag the remote, he smirked as he moved it away, what was with these games of keep away.

"Give me the remote." I stated looking at him grabbing at it again, he looked at me before holding the remote away from me.

"Why should I do that?" He asked, I rolled my eyes at him before getting up and going after it.

"Because I asked." I mumbled as he held it away from me, he was grinning as I grabbed the end of it.

"ha give up now." I stated as he tried to pull it away.

"You didn't ask." He told me, I shook my head in disagreement.

"I did so." I stated pulling at it.

"No you didn't." He responded. I let out a sigh and looked at him again.

"Please?" I asked sweetly, he shook his head at me.

'Nope." He stated, I rolled my eyes tugging at the remote.

"Just give it up." I told him almost getting it away from him. He smiled at me before shaking his head no, he was a confusing man all serous on moment the next fighting over a remote.

"Why should I?" He asked, I had to thing about that one, it was his house after all.

"Because you want to." I tried, he laughed at that pulling the remote away from me and pulling me into his lap on accident, I think. I went after it again, only to find he had somehow moved it behind my back. I already knew I could get it form where I was out. I pouted at him crossing my arms. I couldn't move. He had both of his arms behind me with the remote, and I was firmly planted on his lap face to face. Face to face, oh this has to look great, I mentally kicked myself or falling in a trap, because I was sure I had. He smiled at me before moving forward and pressing him lips to mine again. I count help but to relax in his arms again. He tightened his arms around my making me fall into his chest and uncross my arms, he was good, very good. Yet again I found myself warping my arms around his neck, I felt him smile in the kiss before breaking away grinning.

"Mouse caught." He stated, I looked at him rolling my eyes, he was a sly one. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up as he leaned in again. I let him he was a good kisser that and I still wanted that remote. I slid one hand down his arm as he rested the hand without the remote on my hip, I smiled in the kiss as I reached back and snatched the remote. He pulled away as I grinned at him, he tried to get it back but failed.

"See I won." I stated before turning the remote toward the TV and changing it back to CSI. Its not that I didn't enjoy the kiss, hell I did, but I wanted to change the channel from cheese. Han looked at me before using his now free hand to rest on my other hip. I hadn't moved my other arm from his neck he was comfy well beside the fact he was sexy as hell.

"Won what, your not getting to watch it." He growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I dropped the remote next to him, before looking at him.

"I still got to change the channel." I stated as he smirked at me before pulling me to him again. I was getting caught up in the moment, he was starting to run his hand up my shirt as my free arm went back around his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mel's voice rang though out his house casing me to jump and pull away. I turned and saw a gaping Twinkie and Mel standing at the entrance staring at us while Kenshin stood next to them looking less then happy, oh crap this was going to get back to Sean I was sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Reasoning

Han held me where I was as Mel gaped, Twinkie looked extremely confused while Kenshin looked pissed off. I was at a loss for words, what was I going to say 'hi how are you' I blinked as a gun shot ran from the TV, yay for CSI. I glanced over at Han who only looked annoyed at the sudden crowd.

"What in the hell! Jay!" Mel yelled taking a step forward, I pulled a little away form Han I needed to talk to Mel before she blew up, he seemed to understand me letting good. I got up and walking over to her dragging her into another room, she was still shocked I was sure Han could handle the two males. Mel and I came to a stop she looked back at the room we both left then back at me smiling.

"You dog! I thought you said nothing was going on between you two." She whispered I blinked at her when did she start using the word Dog, I shook the thought away that was unimportant right now.

"Well nothing really was going on." I told her, she crossed her arms at me before shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh I saw you two he was getting ready to feel you up, that and the way he didn't want to let you go, damn girl." Mel ranted as I leaned on the wall, okay so something was going on, Han was a player I knew that, hell everyone did but there was something about him that I liked. The first time o thought maybe it was the booze, but today we were both 100% sober. Mel was right something was going on, and to make matters worse he was Sean's buddy. I let out a sigh as Mel put the same dots together that I did.

"What about Sean?" She asked taking a step closer to me, I shook my head I had no fucking idea.

"I don't know." I admitted telling her softly as she shook her head.

"Drama, Drama, Drama." She stated before hugging me.

Meanwhile

Han stayed on his couch looking at the two he needed to talk to Sean, before they did. The look Twinkie gave him made him wonder though. Twinkie looked worried as he walked over to Han, Kenshin stayed by the frame, he looked ready to chase Jay down.

"What the hell Han, Sean wanted all guys away form her, he gave you the job to keep her safe, and you feel her up." Twinkie stated looking at Han darkly, Han stood up not liking where he was heading, he wasn't after her for sex he could get that from anyone, but that did raise the question what was he going after her for.

"Calm down." Han stated hearing Jay and Mel laughing, at least something was going right. Twinkie looked at him then at the area the laughter came from.

"Dude this is Sean's little sister were talking about, what are you thinking Sean is already over protective of her how do you think he's going to react once he finds out?" Twinkie asked looking at him there was no malice in his voice or eyes, it was all because he was worried. Han sighed at his friend, he needed them to hold off.

"She's not all that innocent she was on top of him Twinkie." Kenshin grumbled before walking out, Han was hopping that Twinkie would have by passed that fact, it was after all his fault he lured her in to a game of keep away again. He liked the game with her it ended up putting him in the right place, but he was sick of people popping up or calling.

"Dude?" Twinkie asked looking at Han who shook his head, he wasn't telling him shit on how it happened. He needed to talk to Sean before Kenshin ran his mouth. Mel's voice laughed again as he heard Jay groan then Mel yelp. He had no idea what was going on but had a feeling it had nothing to do with what was going on.

"I'll call Sean." Han stated pulling his phone out of his pocket his mood was ruined but the taste of Jay stayed with him, she did things to him no other woman had, he liked it. Twinkie nodded before looking at him then walking out of the room.

"Sup Han." Sean's voice stated as he heard Neela laugh in the background. He looked over at Jay and Mel who were peaking around the corner. He could understand that Jay was eavesdropping but Mel.

"We need to talk." Han stated looking over at Jay who sent Mel away as soon a she saw she was spotted, Han looked over at the wall before sinking into a chair nearby. She moved out leaning on the frame and watching. Her face was conserved but the worry in her eyes was there, Han waited until Sean started talking.

"About what is Jay okay?" His voice sounded worried.

"She's fine but she is what we need to talk about." Han stated looking over at her.

"So?" Sean pushed.

"Come over then we'll talk." Han stated there was a sigh on the other end.

"Be there in five." Sean stated hanging up. Jay looked over at him her eyes unsure of what was going on. Han got up heading into the shop, Jay followed then stopped at the top of the stairs were Mel and Twinkie leaned on the rail. Han headed down giving his guys the rest of the day off, they nodded as they left except for Kenshin who looked over at Jay then walked over to Han.

"You just cant quit can you." Kenshin mumbled before walking away leaving, Han alone with the three other people. Jay and Mel were whispering as Twinkie headed down the stairs stopping beside him.

"He's coming over." Han told Twinkie who nodded before looking up at the two girls.

"Want us to head out?" It was a good idea but both would protest, Han shook his head no.

"It'll be fine." Han told him.

With Jay

I looked down as Han and Twinkie talked, I was worried. Sean was a little crazy about some things. I held back as gulp as Sean and Neela pulled in, Sean headed over to Han as Neela made her way over to Mel and I. She had a knowing look, the guys made small talk as Neela stopped looking at me.

"So there is something." She stated, Mel nodded before covering her eyes.

"My eyes still burn." Mel joked and I couldn't help but laugh, I looked back at the three males, Sean looked up at me then back at Han his face going serous.

"Here it comes." Neela mumbled as I saw Sean's worried face become confused then angry. Twinkie started talking to Sean to calm him down.

"Should we do something?" Mel asked looking at me, as much as I wanted to there was nothing I could do.

"We cant do anything but watch and stand by them. She looked at me her face held worry but at the same time something else.

"The question is who would you stand beside Jay." I was partly insulted by her words but failed to say anything as a smack echoed, I looked over at Sean, he had punched Han, I winched I bit, he didn't make a move to continue it. Han nodded as Sean sat something before he headed my way.

"Lets go Mel." Neela whispered pulling her away from me as Sean headed up the stairs. I looked over at Han who was holding a bloody lip he looked up at me, he looked unsure as Sean reached the top. I glanced over at him, Sean was pissed I could see it, he looked calm however. He nodded toward the house, I looked back at Han before walking inside. Sean followed closing the door before turning at me.

"What the hell Jay." Sean's voice was overly calm and cool, he looked worried. I wasn't sure what to do here, it had been years since I had explained myself to anyone he should have known that. He shook his head as I looked back at him, he had a brotherly look to him.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked looking at me as I nodded. He smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"You don't have to explain it to me, but out of everyone I'm glad you choose someone I can trust. But if you have a problem with him you can come to me." He told me, I laughed a little.

"So what was the punch for?" I questioned, he shook his head.

"Reflex and to give him a warning, he hurts you I hurt him." He told me and I smiled relaxing.

"Thanks." I smiled as I punched him a little.


	22. Chapter 22

this one is long

Light it up

By the time Sean and I were done talking and heading back down to the group, Han had a paper towel on his lip, I looked over at Sean who looked worried a bit.

"I thing I over did it a little bit." He mumbled shaking his head at him. Twinkie was talking to Han while Neela and Mel were talking in the corner. They had an odd look in there eyes kinda like lions who have seen their prey. I looked over at Sean who also saw the odd looking form the girls.

"Time to go deal with the lions." I told him gaining a puzzled look form him.

"Wouldn't we the lions?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I laughed at him, so clueless.

"Compared to them, your puppies." I told him walking over to the two leaving Sean to go talk with Twinkie and Han. The moment I was near them and out of earshot unless someone yelled Mel went off.

"What happened, is Sean going to kill Han, he doesn't look like it, what did he talk to you about?" Are you okay? What's going to happen." She took a deep breath to continue but Neela elbowed her making her stop. I held up my hands in defense, they way she was looking at me reminded me of Sean's crazy ass.

"Everything's fine." I assured both of them, Neela looked over at the guys who were talking, Twinkie was smiling a little bit, she relaxed before letting out a long breath.

"That's good I was worried." Neela told me as shook her head.

"I thought he was going to hide you away or something." Mel added, I laughed at that a little bit as the stress in the room slowly went away. I had a feeling that if things had changed between the guys I would find myself at the bottom of a river tied up. Neela seemed like the vengeful type when it came to matters of the heart, I was the same was so I could live with that. Mel leaned on the wall before laughing at me, my expression gave me away I was sure. She was good at guessing when I was thing something random, it was kinda funny. Neela shook her head as well before looking at Mel relaxed.

"A week." She stated, I was confused what were they talking about, Mel grinned before looking over at me.

"Four days, 20 good enough." Mel added, I rolled my eyes they were betting on me the assholes, and in front of me to.

"20's good with me." Neela added as Mel looked at my annoyed face, I crossed my arms.

"Don't let me down Jay." Mel joked as Neela laughed a bit.

"Oh I will." I mocked causing the three of us to burst out laughing. It was something that Cam used to be a part of, but Neela fit in a little better, that and we didn't fight over cars and bikes. Twinkie walked over to Mel leaning on the wall next to her.

"What's so funny?" He questioned , I smiled at Mel as she went to tell him but I cut in.

"Your face." I stated as Mel sighed, it was a horrible joke but sometimes it came in handy, like today.

"Your one to talk." Mel told me, I shrugged at her.

"So are you." I shot back as Neela laughed at the childness. Twinkie shook his head at us but smiled.

"Having fun?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tons Jay is fun to mess with." Mel told him, she giggled a little bit as I flipped her off before crossing my arms again. There was chuckling from behind me that caused me to turn around seeing Sean smiling.

"She's right ya know." He told me as Han leaned on a car in the back. I let out a sigh, that's what I got for being laid back people picking on me.

"Well fine then." I mumbled as Mel walked up to me sling an arm over my shoulders, she was mocking the guys actions.

"No come on its not like you don't mess with people as well, miss mind fuck." She stated. I rolled my eyes at her, that was a nick name I had picked up a few years ago.

"What's your point blondey?" I asked. Mel pushed my away laughing, she hated it when I picked on her but seeing that we were in need of a laugh she didn't attack my changing hair color habits. Neela laughed a bit then looked at Sean who nodded.

"Your car is ready, think your ready for another try?" Sean offered, I nodded happily. I was sure that if I had my car I would do just fine, though I did need some more work.

"Sure thing." I told him as he nodded.

"Good, because when you damage your ass end again your fixing it." He told me lightly, I pushed his arm a bit.

"Whatever!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at him, Neela walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"We still have things to do, are you ready?" Neela asked before looking at Mel, who smiled and nodding.

"Yeah, later ya'll." He told us as they walked over to his car, Neela waved as she got in and the two took off. I spotted a nearby chair and went for it the same time Mel did, she ended up on my lap.

"Well hello there cutie, what's your name?" I joked as she moved so that she could glare at me, the guys watched in amused as her glare went away.

"Who little ole me?" She teased making her voice higher then normal and more girly, like the old western films.

"Wow you two are insane." Twinkie stated, I looked at him before shaking me head.

"Please sir calm down before you faint." I teased, he looked confused and went to say something.

"but-"

"Calm down sir."

"What the he-"

"Sir don't make me call in the security." Mel started laughing as I started to get on his nerve.

"Jay-"

"Sir calm down." Han watched on as Twinkie tried to say something. I noticed the amused smirk before he looked at m.

"Jay." There was a playful warning in his voice, I however wasn't in the mood to taking warning.

"Sir you need to stay calm as well." I told him as Mel started to laugh even harder, I tried to keep a stern face but my smiled was starting to show. Han rolled his eyes as he looked at me, Twinkie did the same.

"I think you should give it up." Mel suggested hopping off my lap, I nodded and let out a sigh.

"So what's up now?" I asked looking at our small group. Mel smiled then opened her mouth I glared at her and she shut it but kept that grin.

"Lets go get your car." Han offered, I shot to my feet at the offer, I could get my car back, I missed driving it, everything in that was fine tuned to me.

"Yay!" I celebrated as Han started walking to his car and leaving the one I was using, he looked over at Twinkie and Mel as I ran over to the car.

"Don't do anything in my house." it was warning as they smiled.

"Don't worry we gotta head out to." Twinkie told them getting into his hulk car, it still puzzled me what possessed him to do that. Han got into the driver side as I waited in the passenger jumping a little, I wanted my car.

"Happy?" he questioned starting the car.

"Hell yeah I love that car." I told him as Twinkie and Mel left first as we headed out as well. I was surprised at how easy it was to forget that Han had just gotten hit by my brother, he was an easy guy to be my odd little self around. He did look like he had something to say though, so I waited as he drove.

"What did you and Sean talk about." Han asked as we stopped at a light. I laughed a bit wondering how mad he would get if I made a joke.

"You for the most part." I told him deciding to be nice, he looked over at me.

"You weren't in there very long." He told me, I nodded.

"A lot of things can be said in a few words, how's the lip?" I asked wanting off the conversation. It was true, a lot of unsaid things were brought up, like how I never really answered to him, that if things went back I would take the fall, and that Sean couldn't save me from myself. It was all the unsaid conversation that we had.

"Like what and its fine." He stated as the light turned green, I glanced at him as he grinned a bit, he knew that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh you know how he's an over protective big brother." I stated it was the truth, he chucked a bit nodding.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked looking over at him.

"Stuff." He told me, that was helpful.

"Really I thought you were talking about not stuff..stuff." I stated trying to be a smartass but just ended up confusing myself.

"Yup that stuff." He added not helping as I tried to sort out my thoughts. He smiled as we pulled up to Sean's. My car was sitting out front, I jumped smiling. He parked I got out and ran over to my car. It had a new darker paint job of a deep purple mixed with black, all the widows were tinted and the new tires and rims made me smile. Han leaned on the hood of his car watching me check out my car, he held up the keys to it, I looked over at him as he dangled them, I swear if this turned into another keep away game I would hurt him. I walked over to him and held out my hand waiting, he looked me in the eye doing the same.

"Keys please." I asked smiling at him, he looked at the keys then at me.

"What do I get if I give them to you." He teased, my mind sighed yes he was hot but still this was my car, and I wanted to drive it.

"That depends." I teased back my playful nature kicking in again, I swear I was luckily I could pull my age at all.

"On?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, my stomach filled with butterflies as I shifted my weight, bad hormones bad I scolded myself as once again I was playing into his hands, we both knew it. I was good at messing with peoples minds, but his I couldn't even faze him if I tried.

"Giving me my keys." I tried, he smiled at the attempt but shook his head then looked over at my car. I went to grab for the keys but he pulled them back again.

"Meany!" I accused he smiled at me as I sighed he was winning damn it, try a one sided game, but I guess I wasn't losing either. After another sigh I leaned into him, he smiled as he moved down to kiss me, he was just tall enough that he needed to. Just like before my stomach fluttered around as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was well aware we were out in the open, by Sean's house. He pulled away smiling a bit.

"Want to get some practice in before your race?" He asked looking over at the car, I looked over at it as well.

"Yeah." I answered, He smiled letting me going and giving me my keys.

"Follow me." He stated as I ran over to my car, I hopped in as he got in his. The seats felt nice as I started my car and the engine purred. Damn cars made me hot, and I needed to keep that under wraps, because if Han knew I had a feeling he would use that against me. I followed him up into the mountains it was a pretty area. My radio hummed lightly as I took the corners. We got to the top and he pulled off to the side getting out, I did the same looking over at him. He walked over to the hood of his car and sat down. I walked over to him sitting next to him.

"Most kids learn to drift here." He told me, I nodded a bit.

"Did you?" I asked looking over at him, he shook his head before looking at me.

"I was raised in LA. Then moved to Mexico things happened and now I'm here." He told me, I looked over at him.

"What made you want to come here?" I asked I wanted to know, I wanted to come here because I had family, that and I wanted to travel before the past caught up to me, in a way I was running.

"You know how most people that live in America there get away is Mexico, mine was here." He told me, then he looked over at me.

"What brought you here beside Sean?" He was the first one to ask why I left. My mind went back to that day.

Flashback

I couldn't help but smile as I took the corner leaving poor Mel in my dust. It was a simple race to see how good her car was handling. I glanced back in my mirror and saw Mel cussing up a storm. Mel was like me pure classic her 1970 Dodge super bee yelled it, but when she went against my 1965 mustang she always lost. I came to the end where Cam sat nicely on her Suzuki playing with her phone. I stopped

"Another win for me." I stated walking up to my hood and sitting on it. Cam looked up and smiled watching as Mel pulled up next to my mustang and got out.

"She seems happy." Sarcasm dripped in every word causing me to smile. Mel had pulled out the pony tail that held back her long blonde hair, before stomping over to me blue eyes enraged.

"How in the hell do you manage to do that!" Mel yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's better then you." Cam stated her brown eyes boring in to Mel's. Cam ran a hand though her odd colored hair the front was a sliver and the back was black, well for now at least.

"Shut up Cam you cant even race." Mel shot back, I chuckled at her words Cam was in a league all her own.

"I race differently then you two. Though I'm sure Jay could pick it up." Cam stated locking her gaze on me.

"Nah I'll stay with four tires." I stated pulling a strand of my died blue hair out of my face, I was as odd as Cam herself.

"Now as much as I'd love to chat, there's a race down town, there's some new faces it seems." Cam added closing her phone.

"Well then lets roll." I stated jumping back into my car as Cam got on her bike while Mel got into her car.

We reached downtown to find that most of the streets and been cut off, I smiled knowing this way all to well.

"Round the circuit there waiting for you J." Cams voice came over the wakie and she flew by me. Damn waiting for me was never a good thing. I cut though the cones and followed route along with Mel, who could keep up. We got there late Brian and Roman were waiting on the hood of there cars. We were planning a heist and during a race was the best time. I looked over at them as they walked over, they were good friends of mine.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as Mel went over and chatted with Cam. Roman smiled looked at me smiling.

"The trucks are going though there around midnight, we need to head out as soon as the race starts." He told me and I nodded.

"Alright, that should be soon." I added. He looked at me as Brian nodded. We waited until after the races had started and jetting out of town, Cam lead the way as Mel and Roman covered the rear. We had parked my car so I could do all the hard work, stealing the truck. Brian pulled up as I moved to see the truck.

"Oh fuck, its Mike!" Mel yelled though the Mike and his crew.

End flash back.

I stopped my thought, I didn't want to remember all the pain that had happened after that. Brian and I got shot, Mel and Roman almost crashed, while Cam was the only safe one. I looked over at a waiting Han. I let out a long breath before telling him what had happened it was going to come out sooner or later. He nodded before smiling at me.

"Well then were not to far off, same gig different stuff." He told me, I looked over at him sweetly he was a nice guy, I didn't think he was the thief type.

"What would that be?" I asked looking at him.

"Gas." He answered, I nodded as he looked at the road.

"What about the run?" He stated and I smiled.

"Hell yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

Okay just to clear this up because it was asked, the reason I keep having people call Sean and jay sibling is becasue they act like it and everyone see's them that way, but they are cosins. So yeah enjoy

Burning

We got to the races a little late, mainly because Han had demanded that I do the mountain again so he could see were my mistake was. I looked over as Han sat on his car as girls flirted with him. Twinkie was flirting with girls as well, and even Sean indulged a little. Mel, Neela and myself sat on the hood of my car, Mel and Neela were getting annoyed at the guys, to be honest I didn't care. Or at least not enough to go beat the girls down, but it would be fun.

"I cant believe them." Neela mumbled shaking her head, Mel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." There was malice in both of their voices that caused me to laugh, both turned their eyes to me.

"What are you laughing at." Mel snapped, I laughed at her shaking my head.

"Who cares who they flirt with. As long as they go home with you. That and you can hit on guys." I told them smiling, they caught the meaning and grinned.

"Two can play at this game/" Mel mumbled before walking off and hitting on another guy, Neela looked over at Twinkie who had glared at the guy a bit. Now as far as I knew Twinkie and Mel were going out on some sort of level.

"Hmm that was fast." Neela stated looking at me as I pulled out my phone starting a game of Sudoku.

"Duh men are easy once you know how to play them right." I told her simply, I had used that more then once to get my ass out of trouble. I glanced over at Neela who was eyeing the crowd, he eyes landed on a tall male with green eyes.

"I'll give it a shot." She started walking over to him, it was nice now I could sit back relax and play my game, I liked my games I won those. My game was cut short however as someone stood in front of me. I looked up spotting Kenshin, he looked less then happy.

"Oh hey." I greeted, he eyed me then glanced over at Han I had a feeling this had to do with what happened over at Han's today, man today was eventful.

"What's going on with you two?" He demanded to know, I blinked at him, I wasn't good at demands, hell or anything that had to do with people asking me to do anything.

"Um with who." I played dumb, Kenshin was good looking but I didn't like people telling me what to do, that and I really wanted to fuck with someone's mind. He crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at me, I didn't work I looked back down and went back to my game.

"Han and you." He stated bluntly catching some girls attention rather quickly. I looked up at him again making an oh sound.

"Oh Han and me." I stated like it was completely random.

"Yes." He was getting annoyed with me rather fast, it was amusing.

"What brought that up?" I questioned as some of the girls moved in to ear range.

"What is he to you Jay?" He asked again I blinked at him.

"To me?"

"Yes." It was a forced word, and almost came out as a growl almost.

"He's Sean's friend." I stated he shook his head, it wasn't what he was asking, I had a feeling he was catching on that I was playing with him.

"To you not Sean." He reworded.

"To me, hmm I have no idea." I stated putting my phone away and crossing my arms thoughtfully.

"So if I kissed you." Kenshin asked, I laughed as Sean heard the words and was walking over with a grinning Neela a few steps away.

"Oh well Sean would kill you." I told him pointing behind him as Sean stopped feet away. Kenshin turned around locking eyes with Sean.

"Leave her alone." Sean stated, the whole area knew who was talking, it wasn't just a warning to him it was a warning to all. Kenshin looked over at Han then back at Sean.

"Did they tell you what they did." Kenshin snapped, the place was growing quite by now as things started to heat up. Han was walking over along with Twinkie and Mel. I was kind trapped Kenshin separated me from Sean and the group, while angry girls were on either side of my car was fan girls, oh yes I felt super safe now. Sean shot me a look then back at Kenshin if things didn't cool off soon another fight would brake out. As everyone's attention fell on Sean and Kenshin, the girl I saw over at Han's a few days ago walked up to me. She next to me looking at me with rage. I got off my car, oh yes things were going to get worse.

"You little bitch." She stated looking at me, her voice was still high pitched. My back muscles tightened along with the muscle in my hands. I looked over at her, the guys were to distracted with Ken to notice what was going on behind him.

"What." I snapped looking over at her, she had a small following behind her, I smiled grimly I was going to kick some ass.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She stated before attacking me, her girls attacked with her pushing me to the ground, it turned in to a brawl that caught everyone's attention. Mel and Neela ran over jumping in the fight and pulling two girls off me as I punched the main on in the face, I was pissed. I didn't like being jumped, she let out a cry as blood spilled from her noise. I jumped to my feet knocking a girl away that was trying to attack Neela from behind. This was getting out of hand.

"ENOUGH!" Sean's voice echoed though out the building, the calls from the crowd stopped along with all the music. They girls walked over dragging the broken noised girl away. Neela and Mel stood by my side as I wiped of blood from my check, the woman had claws. I looked over noticing Kenshin was on the ground holding his noise as well, Han walked up to him looking down at him.

"Your fired." He stated as Twinkie ran past him over to Mel, she had taken a hit or two, along with Neela. Me check was still bleeding a bit as Sean walked over to us followed by Han, slowly things went back to normal, people went back to what they were doing and music filled the air again. I let out a sigh sitting on the hood of my car. Neela turned away form Sean looking at me.

"Damn what did you do to piss her off?" Neela asked looking at me confused, I shrugged I had a feeling the girl was mad at a certain male not me. Neela laughed a bit seeming to catch my thought, she titled her head a bit smiling.

"You have a mean hit." She stated, I laughed a bit as Mel nodded telling Twinkie she was okay. Boy I just loved fights. Sean looked over at me then sighed, he looked worried and amused.

"Damn it Jay scare the hell outta me will you." He joked, I nodded whiping more blood of my check.

"Oh yes I did muahaha take that." I mumbled, Mel laughed at me as Han walked over looking at my cheek.

"You beat up the girl you were going to race." He told me calmly.

"Oh damn." I mumbled as Sean shrugged.

"I'll go find someone else."


	24. Chapter 24

Okay heres the next one umm I gotta give ya all a heads up though theres a very dirty sence in here, its rated M for a reson let me know what you think.

Waiting was never my strong suit, my face hurt I was still pissed and I wanted to race, Neela was sitting next to me as Han and Sean talked with people. Mel and Twinkie were no where in sight. I looked over at Neela who looked as happy as I did.

"So how are you?" I asked she smiled shaking her head at my attempt of conversation.

"Oh just wonderful, yourself?" She responded asking with sarcasm as well. The fight had pissed her off, not because of the fight itself, but because Sean stopped it before she could beat the hell out of the woman she was after.

"Oh lovely." I responded using the same tone and earning a laugh from her. She was a great person who reminded me of what a sister should be. Sean walked over smiling.

"We found you a opponent." He told me looking at me eyes glowing with whatever that was.

"Really?" I asked looking at him, Neela looked around then laughed, I looked over and saw a smiling Twinkie, Mel was at his side waving, I laughed a little.

"Really?" I asked again this time nodding to the two, Sean nodded grinning as Han nodded. I shrugged before nodding this should be fun.

Watching

Sean watched sitting next to Neela, he was glad that Jay had relaxed a bit along with Han, after the fight he was debating on sending everyone home, but Han had convinced him to let the night were on. Sean knew Jay if things were to go on in the fight she would have messed some people up, along with Neela. She looked sweet cute and helpless, but she was from form helpless he had learned that a long time ago.

"How's your jaw?" Sean asked as the Jay and Twinkie raced off the line, Neela looked over at him smiling a bit.

"Better then Jays cheek, where did she learn to fight like that?" Neela asked him, Sean raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded, she laughed as Mel raced to the top. She was the best out of the three taking only a slight blow to the gut.

"So true, have you told her yet? Neela asked as everyone watched the race. Sean shook his head no, he was trying to keep her out of it but he needed a runner, a good one and he knew she was.

"I plan to soon." He told Neela who nodded.

"Good. Jay is smart if she found out on her own there might be an issue, are you really okay with all this?" Neela asked moving to stand in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck as his were placed on her hips. Sean shook his head no, Han had kept quite about what Jay had told him but a hacker had told him Jay's recorded.

"She has been in so many messed up things, I don't want this to be another in her life. She has been though more shit then I ever have. Yet I know if I don't offer her the job she will kill me." Sean mumbled, he was far from okay in the place he had placed Jay. She was like a sister and he wanted to keep her safe. Yet she had been alone for so long that she didn't need him by her side all the time, should could chooses what she wanted along with what she needed.

"What about her and Han?" Neela asked, she wanted him to cool down before she asked today, but now seemed like a better time he was thinking and being honest. The sound of cheers let them know that the race was over. Sean looked over at Han's car, he had gone to see who had won as well.

"I don't know, but I wont get in the way with this, unless Jay asks me." Sean stated as more cheering broke out. He loved how Neela could understand where he was coming from, he liked talking to her, being around her, but mostly loving her.

"I can understand that." Neela stated as she kissed him.

"Lets go." He stated sitting up a bit.

With Jay

I had won the race but not by much, Mel along with Han were waiting at the top as cheers broke out. Twinkie smiled at me content knowing that it was me who stomped him. I looked over at the faces of smiling people, even some of the girls that had been glaring at me were smiling. A hand on the small of my back made me look back, Han stood there proudly as he nodded at me. He was calmer then normal, Twinkie and Mel rushed over smiling.

"Damn girl." Twinkie stated looking at me with a smile. I smiled back as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I know." I stated suggestively, he laughed as Mel joined in, it was a bad joke but I was good at making them.

"Sean and Neela took off." Mel stated looking down at her phone, I blinked over at her surprised it was unlike Sean.

"Oh." I stated before Mel broke out to another grin.

"LETS PARTY!" She yelled, I laughed again this time feeling Han's hand move down to rest right above my ass, things were getting interesting.

Han

He lead the line of cars to his house, it was as good of place as ever. There were only a few cars behind him, the people that worked at his shop some girls, along with Twinkie and Mel. He was found of the two, they seemed to complete each other in an odd way. He parked outside the shop, Jays car parking next to his, then followed by the others. He headed in side as his workers raced in he had enough booze to stock an army. Han looked over at Jay as she smiled looking at the sky she had hardly seen her smile like that. I wasn't flirty or fun, not a haunted one he had seen before, it was a real one a relaxed one that showed her as the soft person she was. Slightly he wondered where Sean and Neela had went but stop as soon as Mel walked out handing Jay a bottle of booze. He walked over to her as Mel went back into the shop were the others were. Jay took a drink before looking back up at the sky, Han walked over stealing the bottle and getting a drink. She looked over at him smiling as he leaned on her car, she stole the bottle back and took a drink. There was silence between them as the party inside raged on. They stayed there sharing the bottle and looking at the sky. It was far from anything Han had did before, Jay was a different girl, and he knew he wanted her, he knew that but the questioned remained what would he do after he had her. After that bottle was empty they went inside to get another.

"Haha Jay your hot. You know that?" A drunk Mel asked leaning on a drunk Jay, Jay raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really why thank you blonde." Jay slurred as people began to pass out make out and hook up. Twinkie watched before walking over to Mel and Jay, he was wobbling a bit as he made his way over to her. Han took a seat in his chair he had the urge to watch TV but watching to girls was proving more entertaining, after Twinkie took Mel away Jay stumbled over to Han.

"I wanna watch TV. "She told him wobbling a bit, she was hammered. Han looked up at her, before looking at the door then at her, She looked at him before heading to the stairs that lead to the door to the inside, he watched as she stumbled up them before getting inside. He didn't want to move but he wanted her back in his sight. He forced himself up before heading up the stairs as well. He laughed a little as he almost fell, he was a goner. After making his way to the front room he found Jay on the floor with the remote in her hands, she was watching a show on cows.

"Did you know they go Moo?" Jay asked looking back at Han as he fell onto the couch. He nodded as she giggled looking back at the TV.

"Moo." She laughed as she said it before turning the channel by mistake.

"Aw." She whined casing Han to laugh at her.

"Oh shut up." Jay slurred fighting to get to her feet, he laughed again as she made a cute face.

"Don't laugh at me." She ordered falling a bit, he reached out pulling her on the couch and onto his lap, I was the same situation they were in this morning.

"Hey." Jay protested lightly as Han chuckled.

"Hey what?" he asked looking at her softly, he wanted her.

"I forgot." Jay stated looking in his eyes before leaning forward and pushing her lips to his, she was at the point her mind was clouded along with his but they knew one thing for sure they wanted what the other had. Han's hands traveled up her back underneath her shirt, her hands rested on his chest as his lips moved form her mouth to her neck. A light moan left her lips as he found a spot on her neck, his left hand traveled down her back to her thigh before sliding it along her pants, they were proving to be a problem with him, out of all the girls he had been with none had ever wore pants like she did. Han growled a little as Jay ran her hands down his chest. He needed to change the way they were sitting, but the booze made that hard. He went after the tank top instead. He tugged at the bottom she got the hint lifting her arms allowing him to slid the top off. His eyes landed on the black bra that hid away her breast from his view, he kissed her collarbone earning a low moan from her. Jay pulled at his shit she wanted it off. As she pulled back a little she fell of the couch landing ob her butt laughing. Han looked down at her, she was shirtless on his floor looking up at him. He pulled off his shirt before allowing himself to get to the floor and letting her lean up and kiss him again. Her hands ran over his well defined chest then over his arms, her lips moved down his neck this time biting lightly as his neck, she liked biting and Han could sense that. His hands went to her pants pulling at them he wanted them off her, he unbuttoned them as her lips still worked on his neck, he yanked them off her once they were free, she had matching black underwear. He smiled as he looked down at her well toned body, her tattoos added to it, she looked almost innocent as there eyes met again. That was the last time he saw the look as he kissed her again, lust slowly taking over and controlling all thoughts and feelings, somewhere in the back of her head she knew that things were moving to fast, but she didn't care. Han started to force her to lay back on the floor moving down and riding her of her bra, he attacked her nipple earning another moan form her. He was thrown off however catching him off guard, Jay straddled him as there hips met a moan left his mouth, she could feel his arousal, bending down she went after his neck again pressing her chest to his. Han laid there unmoving as she went on, not many woman wanted to be on top but he was finding it a nice view, he moved his hands to her rips, they were smooth and he could feel a light outline of them. His hands went lower grabbing a bare thigh and forcing her down on his hips, his pants were restraining him, the movement sent a shiver though her spine, foreplay became pushed back as he rolled her over making it so he was on top. His pants were ripped off along with her underwear and his. His control was lost as he crudely thirsted into her, a loud moan echoed in his ears as he continued to pound into her. Each on of his thrust was met with a moan, he leaded down biting her neck, he could feel her nails on his back, they were short but still caused the sensation to be there

"Han." Jay moaned as she met his thrust, part of him didn't want word he wanted screams the other side of him bagged to her that desperation in her voice. He rammed her body again earning a louder moan. He continued that assault on her body as her moans became breathless screams. Both were getting close her insides were on fire as he rammed into her, her body loved the contrast the softness of him along with the roughness.

"Ahh!" Jay yelled as she hit her climax she saw spots as he continued on he was getting there and moments later he reached it. Both looked each other in the eye as a blanket was thrown on them.

"Eww." It was a girls voice. Both were to drunk to care that someone had seen what had happened. Jay yawned before Han knew it both had passed out on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

This one is short for a reason sorry for the wait though

Morning after

I woke up to the sound of Mel's high pitch voice. My body hurt like hell. I opened my eyes finding them landing on the ceiling. I sat up looking at the room I was in, I was in bed with a blanket over me. How the hell did I get here, the last thing I remember was…..Oh shit I slept with Han. My heart speed up as I jolted upwards. What the fuck, Sean was going to kill me, or worse hurt my poor car. I rubbed my eyes trying to fully recall all the events of last night, I remembered watching something on cows, I shook my head I have no idea why I would but hey. Then Han came in we argued about something then it turned into I very good night, I smiled as I remembered some of the after math.

"Han What the hell!" That was Twinkies voice this time, I sat up looking for something to wear.

"What are you two talking about?" I could hear Han's calm voice ask, I had no idea what was going on, but waiting it out seemed good to me. I curled the blanket around me and listened to what there were talking about.

"You slept with Jay that's what." Mel stated faking anger, it was easy to tell with her.

"Shit dude Kim saw you two." Twinkie stated, my eyes widened who the fuck was Kim, and she saw us, man that had to be bad news for me. Han was quite and before I knew it Mel swung open the door and her eyes landed on my sitting on the bed, hair messy and confused as hell. She closed the door then grinned at me.

"Oh honey its about time, but why did you have to get caught. Twink tells me that she tells Sean every bit of dirt she can get her hands on, along with everyone else." Mel stated walking over to me then adding.

"How was it?" I rolled my eyes and groaned why did she have to care about that at the moment, I shook my head at her moving a little bit, my back hurt a little bit.

"Eh crap Sean's going to find out." I mumbled, Mel nodded before going back to her rant.

"Oh yeah. What are you planning on telling him Jay. Sorry Sean I didn't mean to sleep with your best friend I just happened to land on top of him." Mel's sarcasm was starting to piss me off. I didn't want to worry about Sean I wanted to roll over go back to bed and yeah that's all I wanted.

"Mel shut up." I growled as I moved to the edge of the bed. A gasp left Mel's lips as soon as I moved my hair out of my face, then she started to laugh. I looked at her like she had lost it as she pointed to my neck.

"Oh babe your marked now, that's a nice bite mark you got there." She stated though her laughs, I blinked at her I didn't remember any biting. Han opened the door walking in the looked at Mel, he had that overly calm look on his face again.

"Out." He ordered Mel blinked and went to say something, I let out a cough, she left with a huff and closed the door. That's when Han looked at me his eyes capturing me yet again, he was very bad for me, he made me think very naughty things.

"Well that was an interesting conversation." I stated breaking the silence, Han nodded before walking over to me and kneeling down so that his elbows rested on my knees. Our eyes met again and I waited he wanted to say something, I just wasn't sure what.

"Sean's on his way over." Han told me blinking a bit, I could tell there was worry in his eyes, Han and Sean were good friends almost like family in there own little way, that and Neela's threat still hung over me.

"Oh." I mumbled looking away I didn't know what to do here, and by the look Han gave me he didn't either. Han grabbed my chin making me look at him again, he was being surpassingly gentle.

"I'll take care of it." He told me, I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced with a kiss, I was helpless here he wanted to take care of it, but we both did it so why was he taking the blame, before I could ask the sound of screeching tires hit my ears, Sean was here. Han looked at me then over at a dresser.

"You can barrow some of my clothes." He stated before getting up and leaving the room.


	26. Chapter 26

By the time I was dressed in a pair of Hans pants and a button up shirt shit had hit the fan. They were in the front room and Sean sounded pissed. I raced out stopping as soon as my eyes hit the two. Sean had his fist balled up his hair was messy showing he had just gotten up, Han looked calm as always but his stance showed he was ready for Sean to swing at him. I looked on as they started at each other, there was so much being spoken between them but no words left there mouths.

"What the hell Han." Sean stated with clenched teeth, Han looked at him before sighing.

"I don't know Sean, it happened." Han told him seeming to have a hidden meaning in his words. Sean's eyes widened as he rubbed his face.

"Why would it have to be with Jay, you barley even know her." Sean mumbled, I was lost about what there were talking about. Did I miss something here.

"I know more then you think." Han's voice was soft but carried with it, Sean let out a harsh laugh.

"I believe that." He mumbled, had I really hidden that much from them. Sean shook his head slowly his fists unclenched and a same chuckle left his lips. Han watched with almost sympathetic eyes as Sean walked back and took a seat. I was still hidden from there view.

"She spent so much time by herself I forgot that she didn't need all the protection I wanted to give her. I guess she trusts you more then me." His words stung, I was ready to come out and say something but Han started to talk.

"That's not it, if anything she wanted to keep you out of her mess, like you wanted to keep her outta ours, Sean she trusts you. Why else would she come to you when she needed a place to stay." Han offered, Sean smiled before looking up at him, thee was a glee in his eyes that I had seen when we were little, it was right before he gave an okay in a very fucked up way.

"Then it seems that I'm not the only she has to come to know." Sean stated, I almost laughed as Han's face went from confusion to a slight smile.

"That's the way it looks." Han added shaking his head all the worry left his face.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" Han asked causing Sean to laugh.

"Nah she would just end up beating me up." Sean joked dropping his shoulders in to a relaxed pose.

"That and Neela would kill me." Han laughed at that. I watched to two joke about everything utterly confused. I didn't understand them, I had a feeling that's how they felt when it was us girls talking. It was something that showed real friendship. My eyes landed on Twinkie as he walked in the room. I looked over at him as he stopped looking at the two.

"The girls wanted me to check on you. Kim bailed as soon as Neela got here. Do you have any idea what was up with that?" He asked looking at them, who the fuck was Kim.

"Kim, Kenshin the one that called me." Sean stated, I tilted my head I was starting to catch on.

"Kenshin, how the hell he find out?" Han asked looking at Twinkie.

"No idea man, he wasn't here last night I can tell you that much." He answered looking over at Sean who shook his head.

"There seems to be a lot of private talking going on." Sean mumbled then shook his head, he had a new determination in his eyes.

"I want a check to fine when Lee's heading back in, if he's planning what I think he'll try to get in without any notice." Sean told them standing up, Twinkie smiled and nodded.

"On it." He stated leaving the room leaving just Sean and Han. Sean looked at Han the smiled a bit.

"I have you fill in Jay, I need to take care of something's." Sean told him before turning to leave. He looked over where I was at and waved.

"Morning Jay." He called I blinked as Han looked over.

"Morning Bro." I called sticking my head out and smiling, he laughed before leaving. Han looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"How long have you been there?" He asked as I leaned on the wall.

"Long enough." I told him nodding my head. He shook his head before walking over to the couch and sitting down. I laughed as he looked at me waiting for me to come over, finally I walked over and sat down next to him.

"So what are you going to fill me in on?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Long enough huh?" He questioned grabbing my legs and making them rest over his lap, I smiled at him as I rested my head on his shoulder, I was glad he was able to handle Sean because I would have lost it on him with his over protective attitude.

"Yup." I agreed as he shook his head again.

"Alright well, it seems we need another runner." He told me then looked to see if I understood, I nodded and waited.

"Its just a run and drop kinda thing, it seems all the others like avoiding an area though and we need stuff dropped there. What Sean was wondering is if you would do it." Han told me, I titled my head thinking about it.

"Do I get paid?" I asked sweetly, he looked at me chuckling as I waited for him to answer.

"You live with him for free." He stated.

"And?"

"Yes you get paid a little bit." He told me laughing, I shrugged a little was better then none. I let out a yawn I was still tired and kinda sore. He chuckled at me before looking down at me.

"Want lunch?" He asked, I blinked what time was it.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me then nodded to the clock, I looked over and laughed it was one in the after noon.

"Sleeping the day away again." I mumbled looking at him I tired to stand up but he held on to my legs.

"Wanna make up some time?" He asked I looked at him smiling, hw was an animal.

With Mel

Mel was typing on the computer in the shop as Twinkie worked on the one next to her, Sean had left about 20 minutes ago. That's when a loud moan hi her ears.

"There at it again." Mel mumbled laughing, she was glad that it was only Jay and Han, after the drama with Sean they needed a release. Twinkie turned up some music as they worked on, Mel went back to her work and frowned. She was going though Kenshin's phone records.

"Bad news." Mel mumbled casing Twinkie to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Kenshin called Cam a few days ago and once again after Kim called him, then he called Sean. Something odd is going on here." Mel mumbled as she pulled up more records.

"Babe how to you mange to do all this?" Twinkie asked as Mel smiled at him befoe looking over at him.

"I'm cool like that." She assured him then smiled.

"I gotta plan."


	27. Chapter 27

_Yay so this ones up!!!! Hope you like it, oh and thanks for all the feed back!!!_

I looked over at Han who was laying next to me in bed, he was looking over at me smiling. I laid my head on his chest I liked hearing the sound of his heart beat. His hand was rubbing my back as I let out a small yawn.

"Your still tired?" He teased, I looked up at him smiling.

"What can I say you drain the energy right outta me." I teased looking at him with a soft smile, he chuckled before moving to sit up and causing me to move as well.

"Hmm right." He mused looking down at me.

"Your tattoos look better without anything covering them." Han added and I laughed looking at him.

"Oh come on, they look good, when I'm wearing a skirt and tank top." I teased pushing him lightly in the chest, it was well toned and I loved that.

"Hmm that to." He agreed I rolled my eyes at him as my phone went off, it was sitting on his night stand. I reached over him not reckoning the number. I answered the phone while he traced my dragon tattoo.

"Hello?" I greeted and heard a sigh on the other line.

"Good I found the right number." the other voice breathed I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Brian how are you? This your cell number?" I asked smiling, Han's hand tensed up a bit, he had heard about Brian.

"Yeah, we I finally moved back to LA, Roman stayed in Miami for now." He told me, I laughed a bit.

"I can see that, so what are you doing in LA?" I asked looking over at Han who was waiting for me to get off the phone.

"Back doing what I was before, met up with an old friend though." He stated, I let out a sigh.

"One would think you would learn, your not cut out for that kind of job Brian." I told him shaking my head.

"Yeah well, I need to make some things right and this seemed like the way to do it, did you get to Japan okay?" He asked I smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, safe and sound." I told him, he let out a chuckle.

"That's good, I have to get back to work call me sometime okay." He told me.

"Yeah sure thing." I Told him.

"Alright, later."

"Later." I hung up then went and added his number before Han got me to distracted.

"That your boy that got you shot?" He asked, I looked over at Han before placing my phone back on the night stand.

"He didn't get me shot, but yes." I answered sitting back up.

"And what did he want?" Han asked, I smiled at him he sound like a jealous boyfriend.

"To see if I made it okay, seeing he lost my number before." I told him smiling.

"What job is he not cut out for?" Han asked pulling me to his chest.

"an undercover cop." I told him, Han looked at me with confusion.

"Your friends with a cop?" He asked, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah is that a problem?" I asked nipping at his neck.

"Not at all." He stated running his hands down my back again.

"YO HAN WE NEED TO TALK!" Twinkie yelled from somewhere in the house. Han let out a sigh and I smiled jumping out if bed. We got dressed before heading out to see what was going on. We headed outside and I busted up laughing at what I saw, Mel was caught up in some cords and netting.

"Where the hell did that stuff come from?" Twinkie asked looking at Han.

"I have no idea." Han stated as I busted up laughing. Mel glared at me as she fought the netting.

"Stop laughing and help me damn it." Mel ordered looking at me then raised an eye brow, then added

"Nice clothes." I rolled my eyes as I stopped laughing and grabbed my phone taking a picture.

"I'll leave your ass there." I taunted looking at her smiling.

"Jay!" Mel yelled at me as I headed to over to her leaving the boys to talk.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked looking at her with interested.

"Well Twink and I were-"

"I get it." I told her cutting her off as I helped her untangled her self.

"I heard form Brian today he found my number." I told her as we worked on getting her legs untangled from the net.

"Really how is he anyway?" She asked as we got one leg free.

"Says he's going what he was before, something about making things right." I told her as I pulled free her other leg.

"Damn he was always the righteous one, hmm how Roman doing?" Mel asked as I pulled her out, I shrugged shaking my head.

"Still in Miami." I told her, she looked at me then nodded.

"Well its good that something's are starting to go right, but we have a problem I need to talk to you about I wan the others out of it for now." Mel whispered looking over at Han and Twinkie.

"Does he know." I asked titling my head to Twinkie.

"Yeah but he agrees with me. Though we might have to let Han on it, but first let me talk to you about it kay." She offered.

"Alright, you up for a ride I gotta get some clothes any way?" I asked looking down at the things I had taken from Han.

"Sure thing." She stated, I looked over at the two and smiled.

"We need to go do something see ya tonight." I called as both males looked at us, Han raised an eyebrow but nodded, Twinkie looked at me before nodding at Mel. They were weird with there nodding as an okay, Sean did the same thing and it killed me.

"Lets go." I told Mel as she headed over to my car. I ran over and jumped in the drivers seat and pulled out.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I headed out to the street.

"Well first things first, Kenshin had been talking to Cam, Kim is telling Kenshin what's going on. That and I'm sure that information is going to Cam or Lee. Twinkie and I want to set Kenshin up, but were going to need your help." She told me looking out the window.

"How would this work?" I asked looking at her then back at the road, I could tell she put a lot of thought into this.

"You would have to be a spy for us." Mel mumbled and I shook my head.

"Oh hell no you gotta be kidding me, you want me to play him so that he trusts me then tells me what Lee and Cam are planning if he even knows that is." I snapped as we stopped at a red.

"it's the only idea we have, seeing that he dislikes Han he would be more then willing to steal Hans girl aka you, from what Twinkie tells me he has tried it before." Mel offered looking at me with a soft smile.

"That and Twinkie is going to talk to Han about the idea first to see what he says." Mel added letting out a sigh. I headed out as the light went green, she had a point it would help us out in the long run but I was starting to get things the way I liked them.

"I don't know we'll wait to see what Han thinks then we'll find out what Sean thinks, sounds good." I asked heading over to Sean's place.

"Alright that will work but were going to need to move ahead sooner or later." Mel offered, I let out a groan. She was right who knew what those two were up to, Cam was bad enough by herself and giving from what I had heard them say about Lee things weren't much better.

"So now that's out of the way, how was he?" Mel asked and I glanced over at her, she had an ear to ear smile.

"I think you know." I mumbled as she busted out laughing.

"Well I can only guess from hearing your moans, I would say good." Mel joked, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I am not that loud, and he was better then good." I told her, Mel giggled.

"Oh yes you are, it's a good thing your not a beggar." Mel joked I took the upcoming corner hard and made her lean against the door.

"Shut up were here." I mumbled pulling into Sean's parking lot.

"Ohh defensive." Mel joked as I turned off the car and got out. Sean's car was gone but Neela's was planted next to mind.

"Looks like Neela is here." Mel stated as we headed up to the house, there was music coming form her room as soon as we entered.

"Met you back here after we change?" Mel asked, I nodded then headed back to my room. I smiled as I grabbed a skirt and a tank top that went with it, the races were tonight and seeing how I spend all day in bed I could use the escape. I giggled as I looked at my wrist, maybe I needed another tattoo. There was a knock on my door as I pulled my knee high boots on.

"Its open." I called, Neela pecked her head in, she looked like she had been crying, I jumped up and ran over to her.

"Neela what's wrong?" I asked panicked as I lead her to my bed and sat her down. She whipped her eyes and laughed, Mel was at my side a few moments later she had on a short sundress.

"Hun?" Mel asked. Neela looked at us smiling her eyes still were sheding tears.

"I'm pageant." Neela told us and I smiled at her.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm afraid what Sean will say." She told us.

"Please you have nothing to worry about there, as long as its with you I have a feeling you could ask for the sky and he would find a way to get it for ya. That and he always wanted to be a dad." I told her giving her a hug.

"Be here when I tell him?" She asked, Mel and I both nodded.

"Hell yeah hun." Mel stated and Neela laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Neela wanted to tell Sean after the races so as of now she was getting ready, Mel was sitting next to me as we watched TV.

"This is so great, now we just gotta clean up our mess's and all will be well in the world." Mel stated casing a laugh to come from me.

"I think this changes our plans now, I say we wait and handle this the old fashioned way." I told Mel leaning back into the couch.

"Sadly I have to agree with you." Mel mumbled looking at me.

"Yeah well will fill in the guys and go from there." I told her as Neela came out wearing a short red dress.

"You look stunning!" I called standing up.

"Good, before we go out and get dinner we all need to talk." Neela told us, I looked over at Mel and sat down again.

"I know you two have your own problems and all, but could you both help Sean out with what's going on now, the less he has to worry about the better." Neela told us sitting down in a chair.

"What are all his problems?" I inquired looking at her with a tilt of my head.

"Lee, he has been casing problems for Sean since he had taken over, that and he needs other runner." Neela explained.

"Yeah Han already asked me about the runner thing I got that, were working on a way to take out Lee. I think the key might be though Cam." I told her shaking my head, Cam was once a close friend of mine and here I was planning to use her.

"It may be, I've been thinking, will you be my baby's godmother?" Neela asked I blinked at her as she looked at me waiting.

"Are you sure you would want me for that kind of job." I asked as Mel smiled at us.

"Yes it seems that you know Sean as well as I do, I want my baby to be around people that love him or her, will you do it?" Neela asked, I smiled at her.

"Yes." I agreed getting up and giving her a hug.

"Now how about we get some grub?" Mel asked as giggles broke out.

"Sounds good to me." Neela called. We headed out Neela was riding with Mel and I took the lead. I was a fast learner and had found my way around the place easy after a while. We went to a little burger place and got out, my phone rang and I sent Neel and Mel before answering it, it was another unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Wow you almost sound like a girl over the phone, what's up?" Romans voice rang though the phone and I smiled, he was like a brother to me.

"Hey Rome you almost sound like a man, nothing much, how's the weather?" I asked laughing at his huff on the other line.

"Yeah well its good, how are the girls?" Roman asked, I let out a sigh that seemed to tell it all.

"Cam fucked up again?" He asked I laughed he was good at reading me.

"Unfixable this time." I answered.

"Ouch that bad huh, well I talked to Brian, he didn't tell ya the whole thing did he?" Roman asked, I sat on the hood of my car.

"What's the story?" I asked looking up at the now dark sky.

"He was an undercover cop, he lost a friend he had on the inside, after that shit hit the fan, he brought in the guy and also had to take an old friend in to. He ended up hooking up with that girl he told us about and now." Roman let out another long sigh.

"He's trying the same game to clear a recorded. I cant talk sense to him you might want to give it a try." He finished.

"So that why you called, alright I'll see what I can do, talk to you later." I told him.

"Later Jay." He stated hanging up, I put my phone away and let out a laugh. It was funny Brian went back to his old ways, and we all seemed to go back to ours. I shook my head and went inside to get some food with the girls.


	29. Chapter 29

_Heres the next one sorry for the wait I have been trying to update my other stories as well, any way thanks for reading adn reviewing!!!!_

The races were over fast Sean was worried that Neela kept to herself with Mel and I playing the body guards, and right now we were all heading back to Sean's. I was tired, my body hurt and I still needed to take care of something's before I called it a night. I pulled in after Neela and Mel. There were only a few of us here tonight, as Neela's request . Sean pulled next to Han and Twinkie as Neela went inside followed by Mel. Sean and Twinkie ran in after them, I laughed as I saw how worried they were. I got out of my car and headed in but was cut off by Han.

"Do you know what's going on?" Han asked, I smiled at him shaking my head.

"Yeah but I'm not telling you?" I teased before we headed inside. Neela was sitting on the couch smiling as Sean was sitting next to her, Mel was sitting in another car looking over at Neela as Twinkie sat across from her, I went for the free chair that Han stole so I sat on him. I looked at Neela and nodded, everyone she wanted to be here was here. She looked over at Sean who was sweating, I had to hold back a laugh as Neela smiled at him.

"Sean there's something I need to tell you, and I don't want you to panic." She started, I smiled as he nodded, gulping.

"Your going to be a daddy." She stated, I saw the confusion on his face and slowly his eyes brightened.

"I'm going to be a." He stopped looking at Neela who smiled again while nodding, he leaped forward and gave her a huge hug.

"A dad." He mused over the thought while Neela smiled in happiness.

"That's what I call love." I called making Neela laugh at me, that's when I saw Sean panic.

"Oh, were going to have to =get baby stuff and then were going to need to plan a room, get a doctor." He went on for a while as Neela just smiled at him, Mel looked over at me and I nodded, now we needed to put our plan into action. We would have to wait but we had to find out all the details and such. I watched as Neela and Sean talked but were interrupted as a call came in.

"Take it." Neela told him softly, he gave her a kiss and left the room.

"Damn your having a kid." Twinkie stated smiling at her.

"I want to be an aunt!" Mel stated earning a laugh from Neela.

"You can be so can Jay, among other things." Neela told me.

"I would be honored." I told her smiling. I was starting to get the kind of family I had always wanted, sure I had the same thing with Rome and Brian, but Brian's head was always else were, and from what I knew her name was Mia, who ever that was. I shook the thought away as Han's phone rang next. I got up and he smiled at me before leaving to room as well.

"Men cant live with them." Neela told me as Twinkie followed after Han, I nodded it looked like things were going to get bad her pretty soon and I was tired of bad, I liked the good. Sean rushed in a moment later confirming my thoughts, something was up and it was nothing good.

I was more then confused the moment Han pulled me away from Mel just like Sean had done with Neela. He had a worried look that and an urgently to him that I had never seen before. I waited for him to say something as I sat on the hood of my car.

"Lees guys are starting shit, we need to take care of it but its in more then one place, we need your help can you handle it?" He asked, his voice was tense as he waited for me to say something.

"Yeah, what kind of problems?" I asked now needing to know what I was getting into.

"There trying to hold up a place." He started but I nodded.

"Tell me where I can deal with that shit." I interrupted. Sean and Twinkie ran out and to there cars, Sean grappled something out of his car then ran over to me. He put a gun in one hand and directions in another.

"Lets roll, Mel's holding down the place." Sean yelled as he ran back I looked up at Han before placing a kiss on his lips then getting into my car and pulling out, he headed to his pulled out and heading other day. I had a feeling something like this would happen, my mind was pissed as I raced down the streets heading to were I needed to go. Poor Neela she has good news and Lees boys fuck it up, I swear when I had the chance I was going to punch him in the face, give him a nice black eye.. Or two.

With Neela

Neela sat at home her head in her hands, Mel sat beside her rubbing her back. Both were worried about the four that had just taken off, all Sean had told Neela was that Lees boys were casing some problems, it was the same thing that Twinkie had told to Mel.

"They'll be okay." Mel offered as comfort, more to herself then Neela, she was worried her best friend was going out to do god knows what.

"Yeah I know." Neela mumbled as her mind wandered to all the bad things that could happen, Sean was going to be a father, now she was unsure if she could handle this lifestyle, sure she knew people and most the time it was good, but did she want to raise a kid like this.

"Hey Mel can I ask you something?" Neela asked looking over at the blonde who nodded.

"Would you want to raise your kid with this kind of life, I mean with all the under workings and such?" Neela asked, Mel thought about it the n smiled sadly.

"As long as I knew I could keep my child safe, I would, however if I wasn't sure I would talk to the father and go from there." Mel answered thoughtfully, it was uncommon for her to show this deep side of her.

"Even with the trouble?" Neela pushed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I would want them to have everything I didn't, to be loved to have a large happy family and people that would be there for them." Mel answered her and Neela smiled, that's what she was needing to hear, it may not be the best way but it was a way to keep her baby safe cared for and loved. Mel saw this and smiled at her before looking over at the clock it was around one, she hoped everything went okay and that no one was hurt.

"I hope everything is going okay." Neela mumbled as she looked at the clock as well, there was so many things that could go wrong but in her heart she knew they would be fine, they had to be because even missing one was a big deal they all were family to her now.

"It is." Mel breathed looking at Neela with desperation.

"It has to be." She added. Neela smiled at her friend she was in love weather she knew it or not she was, Neela decided to change to subject and learn more about her blonde friend.

"have you ever be in love before?" Neela asked catching her off guard.

"Once it was while I met Jay and Cam, I was engaged to him, we meant in New York city, he was in a band and was a street racer on the side. I feel for his kind nature." Mel told her leaning back in the couch and closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Neela asked confused.

"There was a race, his car over turned and blew up, he never had a chance. I lost everything I was living in my car when they took me in, it was Jays idea, hell she's the only reason I'm here today." Mel told her as a single tear escaped her eyes. Neela looked at her in shook, this was coming form the happy girl she met, the same one who never frowned, always found the good, won over Twinkie. It was hard to believe. Neela gave her a hug and they both leaned back in the couch, they turned on the TV watching a show on rings before falling asleep hoping there friends were safe.


	30. Chapter 30

I walked in around noon the next day, no one was in sight and I sighed, I was sore tired and moody. The guys that held up the place were packing and after a friendly shot out it resorted to some good old fashioned hand to hand combat, I was lucky that Rome had taught me some of that shit when we hung out. I mumbled as I made my way to my room, I stopped to see Mel's door open with Twinkie and Mel passed out, I wasn't going to check on Neela mainly because I knew if Twink was back so was Sean that and his snoring had reached my ears. I opened my door yawning, I didn't remember even driving back to Sean's I was tired as hell and sleep was the only thing that sounded good right now. I tossed my phone out of my pocket it had died soon after I had left, I took of my shoes and fell in bed, it was warm and soft and…wait my bed wasn't warm normally. I tired to look but my eyes protested. I let out a sigh before falling asleep.

The next time I woke up it was to the smell of food, it was Neela's cooking it was so damn good it could wake the dead. I rubbed my eyes sitting up. I looked at the clock and groaned, it was only three, so had had gotten three hours of sleep. I was trying to decided on what to do when my stomach growled, I would eat then go back to sleep. My body felt heavy as I got out of the bed I looked down and noticed the pants I were wearing where dirty with some blood, where did it come form anyway, I let out a sigh stripping out of them, my leg throbbed a bit and I looked down, now I knew where the damn blood came from I got grazed, how come I didn't notice it when it happened. Now I was pissed off at myself then hungry. I walked over to my bathroom finding the first aid kid, it looked like it needed stitches. Luckily for me Mel was good at this kind of thing, man I would be helpless without my friends. Cleaned it out then placed a towel over it to stop the new blood flow. I found a pair of shorts that I threw on before walking out to the kitchen, Mel was sitting at the table laughing when she saw me.

"Jay your alright, we were worried." Mel yelled jumping up then noticed my leg. She shook her head but nodded.

"I'm going." I mumbled heading back to my room with Mel following leaving a very confused Neela behind. As Mel patched up the graze wound on my leg right in the middle of my thigh I started to fall back asleep, that was until I heard the sounds of the guys, and Neela. It wasn't long before they had gathered outside of my bathroom watching Mel.

"What happened to you." Sean yelled looking at the fresh blood that was still coming out a little bit.

"Oh well you know good ole-fashioned shot out, ya know fun stuff." I told them yawning, Sean shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"We tried calling." He offered and I nodded.

"Yeah my phone died." I stated looking over at Twinkie, they seemed wide awake to me.

"What time did you get back?" I asked looking at the three guys.

"Around 4 this morning, Mel made us go to bed saying you would be fine." Sean stated glaring at Mel.

"And she is." Mel mumbled casing me to laugh, that was Mel for ya. I nodded looking up at the worried people.

"Yeah all fine." I agreed letting out a yawn then looked over at Neela.

"So what's the food option?" I questioned, Neela smiled at me shaking her head.

"The normal, with a side of salad." She answered, I nodded as Mel stabbed with the needle for the last time.

"All patched up." Mel told me and I smiled.

"Sweet I can get some yummy food then go back to bed." I stated as everyone cleared out of the bathroom letting me walk out, then I got attacked in a bear hug by Sean.

"I was worried." He stated.

"No need to worry, I'm all fine, just hungry." I stated and if on cue my stomach roared. Sean let out a laugh letting me go followed by Neela, Mel smiled at me before leaving the room with Twinkie at her side. I gave Neela a hug then smiled, she smiled back sweetly.

"Now how about some of your yummy food." I asked looking at her, she laughed then nodded.

"Yeah why not." She agreed, we headed down the hall. I could tell everyone was a little tired but for the most part they seemed awake. I grabbed some food before sitting down then digging in, Sean got us all beers and Neela a nice glass of orange juice. Han sat in a chair drinking, I was guessing most of them had eaten already while Mel did the patch up on my leg, my poor leg. I shook my head as I quickly finished, I smiled as my eyes felt heavy again, I was full fixed up and ready for a nice long nap.

"Okay I'm going back to bed." I stated fishing off my beer, Sean looked at me wide eyed.

"You just ate a plate of food and downed a beer in less then 5 minutes are you okay?" He asked as Neela gave me the same look.

"Fine I was just hungry." I mumbled walking away.

"I can tell." I heard Mel giggle as I made my way to my room before falling back on my bed and closing my eyes. I was just about asleep my door swung open and I heard it click shut, I opened an eye seeing Han walking over and sitting at the end of my bed.

"What's up?" I mumbled closing my eye again, I could feel him more so he was laying next to me.

"I crashed her earlier, I found you after I came out of the bathroom." He told me, I smiled a bit that's why my bed was warm.

"Okay." I mumbled yawning again. I could hear him chuckle a bit, there was science then I felt a hand on my stomach, again I opened an eye and looked at him.

"Mind if I stay?" He asked, I had to laugh at that. He was asking me for permission it was cute.

"Only if you wanna hear me snore." I joked closing my eye again.

"I can live with that." He joked I laughed a bit as sleep claimed both body and mind.


	31. Chapter 31

Well we all want to know what Cam has been up to so heres a beirf thing in her POV. I know its short.

With Cam

I scoffed at the news that had just come to me, Lees men had failed to kill Jay, she had walked away. Its not that I hated her, no it was beyond that now, she was happy, she was never meant to be happy. Always stealing away my lime light. I growled as I laid down on the bed, Kenshin had been cut from the loop along with Kim. Getting rid of Jay was harder then I thought, it was all Han's fault if he never liked her she would have fallen for Kenshin, who would have killed her when she slept. Then I had send in Lees men to split them up, the splitting them up worked but the fell short. Hell I would have been happy if at least one shot they fired hit one of them, but no. Jay was fine, Han was fine, Sean was fine, and that other guy Twinkie or whatever was fine. I closed my eyes, there was something missing, they had formed a tighter bond after I left. I bet that's what they were waiting for, me to leave. I bet Mel was in on it, she never liked me the blonde whore. I needed someone who could take care of this and not these fools, couldn't handle this, I needed another plan one that would shake up her world, and maybe kill that bitch. My mind wandered as I thought of all the people that hated Jay and wanted her dead, I bet Jay never knew I was one of them. She thought we were always tight, but after Miami I knew she couldn't be trusted. A smiled tugged at my lips as I lat up looking across the room to Lee who was sitting at a desk looking less then happy. He needed to know my plan, and I knew he would go for it, even if it did take a little convincing on my part.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry there short but finding time to write is a little hard right now. **

I looked over at the window that was letting light into my room, I rolled over greeted by the face of a sleeping Han, I smiled he was so cute when he was asleep. I sat up looking at me new wound, it was holding up but it hurt like a bitch. I looked over at the clock, seven am, its been a while since I was up this early. I shook my head getting up I needed a shower a nice hot warm relaxing shower, I looked over noticing my phone was on the charger, I was guessing Han plugged it in for me after I passed out. I made my way over to the bathroom after making sure my door was locked and stripping, I climbed into the shower after finding the right tempter. I sighed as the warm water ran down my back, it was a nice feeling, almost as good as a massage. I smiled as my eyes closed, the muscles in my back were starting to loosen up as the water hit. Man I needed more days like this, well not with the whole waking up at seven thing. I giggled a little bit at the last time I had had started a day out like this, wounded but happy. That was back when I ran with Rome and Brian, I missed those two crazy ass holes. That and Cam was normal, man I hope she kept up on her meds. I shook the thought away of course she did..I think. I opened my eyes was it a good thing or a bad thing that we moved, I mean hell a lot of good has happened, Mel's the happiest I had seen her since the incident, that and I got to see Sean again, meet and become good friends with Neela, then there was Han. The only bad thing that seemed to be happing was with Cam. I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open, I poked my head out and saw a sleepy Han.

"What are you doing up?" I asked making him look at me like I was crazy.

"I could ask you the same thing." He mumbled casing me to laugh as he washed his face. I stuck my head back in and washing my hair.

"That's simple I slept the whole day away yesterday." I stated smiling as I heard him groan.

"Your in a good mood." He mumbled I was starting to see that he was not as much as a morning person then I thought he was.

"Aw not a morning person." I teased giggling as I heard him mumbled something, I rinsed my hair and screamed when he flushed the toilet making the water go ice cold.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled sticking my head out and seeing Han laughing as I glared at him.

"SORRY!" Neela voice rang out though the house.

"Oh your luckily it was her." I snapped at the laughing Han.

"Or what?" He dared and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh you would have not liked it." I mumbled turning off the water and grapping the towel that was by the shower. Han waited as I wrapped it around me then walked out behind me. My leg was starting to throb again.

"Hmm can I ask you something?" He asked walking over to the picture on my nightstand and picking it up. It was one of Brian, Rome, Cam, Mel, Suki, and myself.

"Shoot." I offered walking over and picking out some underwear.

"Who's this guy, I've seen him before?" Han asked pointing at Brian. I slipped on my underwear then a pair of black jeans then searched for a bra.

"That would be Brian. Where have you seen him before?" I asked finding one and putting it on. He set it down looking over at me.

"He dated my friends sister." He told me and I smiled.

"Aw I know all about her, the one in California?" I asked he nodded looking at my funny.

"Yeah he's good at fucking things up." I added smiling. Han walked over as I finished getting dressed. I still needed to call Brian.

"Were you two anything?" Han asked, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He no, he's a friend of mine, then there's Rome but he's like a brother." I added knowing that was the next question he was going to ask. Han nodded then looked at the clock sighing.

"I need to take care of something's I'll talk to you later." Han told me kissing me on the check before leaving my room. I was starting to wonder where the player in him had gone, he seemed like the wild type, but from the way I was seeing him. I shook my head I needed to call Sean then Rome and find out what was going on next of course would be to find out what Cams doing.


	33. Chapter 33

So after this i'm going to try and pick things up so look forward to it

"Hey Jay?" Brian's voice grunted over the phone he sound sleepy.

"Hey we need to talk." I told him, he groaned.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Brian who is it?" A woman's voice asked in the background.

"Jay." He told her and I heard her laugh.

"Yes right now!" I snapped then heard sheets rustling.

"Okay talk." He mumbled I knew he was pouting.

"Rome called me, dude what are you doing. I he told me about the other undercover job why don't you just move to Mexico like all the others?" I asked, he sighed I knew he didn't want to talk to me about this.

"Jay I really." He stopped and then there was mumbling with the woman. Her voice was the next one to come over the phone.

"Hi I'm Mia, and I know your worried about Brian. But he wont stop he thinks he messed up." She offered and I already liked her.

"I did." I heard Brian groan.

"Anyway, I really want to talk to you later, can I steal your number from his phone?" She asked, I laughed.

"Yeah." I answered and she giggled.

"Thank you now I'll call you later he has some work to do still." She told me and I busted up laughing.

"Later." I offered as we both hung up. Man out of all the girls he liked she had to be my favorite. I dialed Rome's number and got the answering system, I left a message then hung up. So that part of my plan fell though. I let out a sigh as I feel onto my bed, things seemed to be going good on their part, then there was the matter of Cam, but that will have to wait.

Hans dealings

Han sat on his couch with listening to his friend rant over the phone. It was a little funny he knew a little bit more then he did for once.

"I cant believe him pulling this shit, and on top of it its putting Mia though hell." Dom ranted and Han held back a laugh.

"You mean you." Han stated earning a growl from Dom.

"Han I mean it he's going insane with this whole make it right deal, I might kill him." Dom added as Han laughed.

"I thought you liked the idea of Mia ending up with a man with an honor code." Han argued.

"Not the point." Dom mumbled seeing he was beat.

"it's the whole point and you know it." Han argued kicking his feet on the couch and looking at the TV it was muted but on a car show. He could hear Dom sigh and shook his head, he worried about everything at times.

"Yeah well, I just want the best for her, she's my sister" Dom told him and Han smiled, he was a softy no matter what other thought.

"Yeah I know." Han agreed and Dom laughed.

"Now what about this girl you were talking about before, that go anywhere?" Dom asked changing the subject. He chuckled remembering he had talked to Dom after Jay had been here only a few days, then after a week.

"You could say that." Han stated as Dom laughed on the other end.

"Well was she worth it?" Dom asked and Han smiled, he had told him she was Sean's cosin but more like a sister to him then anything else.

"Yeah. Still is." Han answered getting a hmm sound from Dom.

"So you starting something?" Dom asked and Han had to think, he was never any good at relationships, but that's what he had gotten himself into, hell he stayed with her last night to see if she was alright, and she was entertaining.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Dom let out a sigh and Han could tell he was going to try and give him advice.

"You cant mess with a girl like that, you need to make a choice." Dom stated.

"I don't know she not like most girls." Han tried but was quickly shot down.

"Han, she's still a girl, you need to make a choice." Dom told him again then added.

"And she sounds like she would be good for you,." Han laughed.

"I think she's a little insane." Han admitted earning a laugh from Dom.

"That makes her perfect for you." Dom added and for once Han agreed.

With Jay

I was content sitting with Neela and Mel in the middle of the floor playing poker, Sean was taking her to the doctors at nine, so we were killing time. After this Mel and I were going to get matching tattoos. Neela smiled as she looked over at Mel, Neela had the worst poker face I have ever seen. I was about to make a move when Twinkie ran in tripping over me and landing on Mel sending our cards everywhere. Neela busted up laughing as I cussed looking at him.

"What the fuck man." I asked rubbing my back where his leg had hit.

"Sorry, its um we need to talk." Twinkie stuttered looking at Mel, Neela and I exchanged worried look.

"Um okay." Mel muttered as they got up and walked away.

"Well that was odd." I muttered.

"I have to agree." Neela stated as I started to pick up the cards.

"I'm having a baby, I hope it's a boy." Neela told me and I laughed.

"Any reason why a boy?" I asked looking over at her.

"I want him to look like his daddy." She answered and I laughed.

"Aww how sweet." I smiled at her sitting down next to her.

"You know I never wanted kids before but now, I just im so happy that I can have a baby with Sean, and to have people like you and Mel in their lives." Neela told me and I gave her a side hug.

"You know I'll always be here for you, your part of my family now, I hope you know that." I told her and she nodded.

"That's what makes me so happy, my baby will have a life I never did." Neela told me and I nodded I could understand, hell I was a drop out with a fucked up mom and a no where dad.

"Do you ever want kids?" Neela asked and I blinked at her.

"I have no idea, maybe someday, but I wanna get my life straight before then." I told her and she nodded.

"I can understand that, hell mines going okay for once." Neela added.


	34. Chapter 34

Mel's keeping things

Mel looked into the room where Jay and Neela sat talking, she looked back at Twinkie.

"How long do we have to keep them in the dark, I know Jay she will flip when she finds out. That and we have to keep stress of Neela." Mel asked her voice low and light. Twinkie let out a sigh lightly giving Mel a hug.

"I know you want to tell them. Sean and Han want them out of this for now, both have their own problems right now. Neela has to stay calm that's hard to do in this line of work, and Jay has to take care of Cam, because no one else can. That and Sean will becoming by later to take Neela to the doctors, you just keep busy while we handle this. I know that there going to start asking Jay to run things, when Hans going to ask tonight after the races, Sean and Neela wont be there, and this will buy us some time." Twinkie rushed his words and they sunk in. Sure they were dealing with the easiest job, slowly taking out Lee's guys, Kenshin was on the list along with Kim, Mel was tracking them for Twinkie so he could tell Han and Sean. She could understand not telling Neela about this but Jay. She would find out later and all hell would brake loses again. Yet she knew what would happen if Jay knew she would bring Kenshin down herself.

"Okay I'll keep her busy, but you do know that its also because I want a tattoo right?" Mel asked and Twinkie smiled.

"Yeah I know, now I'm going to run to see how our little spy is doing, now on the bright side, I'll see you around." Twinkie stated giving Mel a kiss on the check. Mel smiled as they both walked back into the room.

"That's for letting me steal her." Twinkie started but Jay cut in.

"That will be 20 dollars." Neela started laughing before smiling and adding in.

"Each, now pay up?" Both of them had their hands out and Mel smiled at her friends before looking at her man. Twinkie looked at her before sighing and running out of the house.

"He can run, wow he's fast." Jay pondered as she started to laughing.

"I agree." Neela added smiling as Mel sat across from the two. Right now she wanted to forget about the secrets she was keeping.

"Now how about a game of blackjack?" Mel asked the two laughing girls that nodded.

Jay

I loved playing blackjack it was my game, so this time I was the dealer, much to Mel's dismay. Right now I had a king up and my other card was a queen. Neela had and ace, while Mel had a four up. Mel looked at me with an annoyed look on her face. Neela had a pondering look then nodded at me.

"Card." She stated and I flipped down a ten, she looked at her other card and smiled. Well she had a good number.

"Yeah card." Mel stated looking at me as I flipped down a nine.

"Damn it all I busted." She mumbled then I looked at Neela.

"Well its seems its down to us now Neela." I stated trying my best Irish accent.

"Yes that's the way it seems." She mocked me smiling as she flipped up another ten.

"Ten plus ten is 20 and as the ace plays the role of one, meaning I have 21." She stated looking at me with a happy smiled. I groaned looking at her then flipped over showing my lame 20.

"LAME." I muttered loudly as Mel laughed at me.

"Someone who can beat the master, what a nice change." Mel stated causing Neela to laugh at me as I fell backwards. Just as I started to laugh Sean walked in looking confused but smiling.

"Hey whats going on here?" He asked making me look at him.

"Well Neela is good at blackjack and Mel and I are going to get inked!" I stated making him roll his eyes.

"Where now?" He asked as Neela laughed we had already told her and she thought it was cute.

"Our wrists.' Mel added standing up and helping Neela up. Neela walked next to me before kicking me lightly in the rips.

"Haha." She proclaimed placing her foot lightly on my belly.

"Your luckily you have a baby in there." I stated looking up at her and pointing to her belly. She laughed before walking over to Sean and giving him a kiss.

"Play nice children, don't be a dumb ass Jay." Sean yelled as they let.


	35. Chapter 35

That night

I rode with Han to the races, Mel, Twinkie, Sean and Neela were doing other stuff tonight so Han and I went out and about. I had decided to wear a pair of blue jeans and a tank top, along with my boots.

"So what's the plan after this?" I asked as we pulled into the parking garage where the races took place.

"The normal." He offered smiling as we parked. I smiled back as I jumped out my wrist was a little sore from were Mel and I got tattoos.

"So party then or something else?" I teased earning a laugh from him.

"The party." He stated I smiled at him as we walked over to a few people that I had seen him talking too all the time. To be honest part of my mind was off in lala land, my phone rang and I moved away from the group before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing the number.

"Hi this is Mia." the voice told me and I smiled before sitting on the hood of Hans car, it was loud but I could hear luckily.

"Hey Mia, what's up?" I asked casing Han to look at me funny, did he hear me or something.

"Nothing much I just wanted to talk about Brian, he said he needed to clear things up for my brother. Its driving everyone crazy" She told me, I blinked a bit.

"So what all happened I'm a little out of the loop here." I told her softly.

"Well what do you know?" Mia asked and I smiled she was a sly one.

"All I know is after things went bad in Miami, we all spit up, Rome stayed and he went back to LA. We told him to stay away from the cop shit." I told her.

"Alright. Well not soon after he got back he got mixed up with a drug dealer named Braga, one of our old friends was trying to clear my brothers record, well she went undercover for him and got shot. He felt bad and after the guys was put away and stuff everything was fine, until he started to try and make things right by paying all her medical bills, now that he has them paid off he still feels bad." She told me. I nodded this I understood, she was a very helpful person.

"I see, well this inst surprising. Anyway what you need to do is sit him down aka strap his ass down and talk to him. That or kick his ass." I told her.

"I like those, I'll give them a try and see what I get. Call you later?" She told me.

"Yeah sure thing." I told her.

"Cool bye.

"Bye." I hung up smiling a bit as Han walked over. He stopped in front of me leaning in a stealing a kiss, he was being sweat, kinda like a boyfriend, is this what that was, bad Jay no thinking like that it always fucks things up.

"So Mia." He asked and I nodded.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What if I was?' He teased.

"I will steal your car." I told him, he smiled a bit.

"As long as I get to pun punish you in it." He told me leaning in and biting my ear a little bit.

"Dirty mind much." I teased poking him in the stomach. He was more open when Sean wasn't around, it was cute, in a very sexy way.

"No idea what your talking about." He told me, I rolled my eyes at him before laughing.

"Sure you don't." I teased.

"Yo Han!" One of the guys called, he nodded at him before smiling at me as I pushed him away. I looked around I was still getting glared at but I was fine with it. I saw a few girls from the club that I went to when ever ago it was, they waved me over. I smiled as I walked over they were cool .

"So how is your thing going with Han, rumor is he's been keeping himself all to you." Rekio told me, she was short with red hair she stuck out.

"Yup and he is a very sexual guy him staying alone for a night is unheard of." another one of the girls told me.

"Really now?" I asked, this was all new information to me.

"Yeah, its that or most girls cant handle him." Rekio added on to that.

"He's the guy every girl wants down here, he's rich hot and has a nice body." A blonde girl added, it was died.

"Oh I never thought of it like that." I mumbled getting odd looks from the girls.

"Then what did you like about him?" Rekio asked me.

"His personality for the most part." I told them and was greeted by blank stares.

"You are an odd one." They told me and I nodded it was true. Just as I was about to say something gun shots rang though out the place, a bullet whizzed by my head, we all spilt and ran. I was lost in the crowd and just headed outside. I headed around the corner as the gunshots followed me, that was never a good thing, I didn't like being shot at it was my least favorite thing, right next to getting stabbed. I turned another corner hearing a car coming up fast, it was Hans. He stopped next to be looking at me though the open window.

"Get in!" I didn't need to be told twice as I jumped in the car. He took off as a few bullets hit the car.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled as I saw about 20 guys shooting in the mirror before it got shot off.

"I think we have a problem now." Han told me as he got us out of the line of fire.

"I have to agree with you." I mumbled as we headed off to Sean's.

With CAM

She picked up the phone from the bed she was laying on, Lee watched her as she shifted her naked body over his.

"Good news I hope?" Cam asked into the phone, her face dropped as a guy told her what had happened.

"What do you mean you missed, how do 20 guys miss one fucking woman! Do you fools know how to shoot a fucking gun! I swear I might have to kill you just to make me feel better!" Cam yelled as she hung up the phone, Lee watched looking less then happy.

"Well hun bad news?" Lee asked sitting up and pulling her to him.

"They didn't even touch her." Cam mumbled shaking her head.

"It looks like I have to finish her off myself." Cam stated. Lee got an evil smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Then I have a plan love, but she will need to be alive for it all of it." Lee told her. Cam got in evil smile on her face.

"Lets hear it."


	36. Chapter 36

Things got worse after we got to Sean's he flew off the handle along with the others, leaving me with a headache.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled walking away from the group. Sean looked at me funny.

"Someone's just tried to kill you and your going to bed!" Sean yelled at me.

"Yup." I mumbled leaving the group and heading into my room, I should be used to people trying to kill me and all, but at the same time I'm not. I was hoping all that shit would stop when I moved but it seems it all hit the fan again. I laid down on my bed letting my face sink into the pillow, just my luck. I rolled over looking at the ceiling. I was starting to wonder if maybe Cam was doing this, and if she was that would explain a lot. She has tried this before but she never had so much power before. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I was positive it was Cam. She knew me well enough to know me and also how to get things were she wanted them. But if she was playing this game that meant she was off her pills and all hell would brake lose no matter what, it was a stressful situation all around. I sigh left my lips as I looked over at my wall, had things really gotten this bad. A few mintues later Neela walked in looking like she had bad news. She closed the door behind her walking over and sitting next to me.

"We found out you called the hit." Neela told me her voice soft and almost weak.

"Let my guess Cam." I stated getting a shocked look from her.

"You knew?" Neela asked sealing the deal for me.

"No but I had a feeling it was. I know what has to be done, were going to have to commit her." I told Neela who just looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Neela asked looking at me as I sat up.

"You see Cam had a thing called paranoid schizophrenia, when she goes off her pills she thinks that I'm her enemy, mainly because we have such an odd past, and I have always been a rival to her. So when she goes off her pills she loess's it. But after a while she will focus on someone else and when that happens things get bad." I told Neela who looked at me.

"You mean that she's not doing this because of hate but because of a hallucination?" Neela asked and I nodded.

"Something like that, we need to get her to a doctor and soon." I told her, Neela nodded.

"There coming back in town tomorrow the others are working on a plan-" Neela started but stopped.

"No need to she already has one." I told her Neela looked at me funny but nodded.

"I'll tell the others." Neela whispered before getting up and leaving me alone in my room. I laid back down thinking, maybe it was the best thing if we kept her in there, but she was my friend and I wanted her to be happy but she needed to stay in her pills. I let out a sigh before another person opened my door, I looked over and saw Han.

"Hey." I greeted as he closed the door walking over to me before sitting next to me.

"How long as Cam been like this?" He asked and I shrugged.

"For as long as I can remember but she in a strange case." I told him he looked at me.

"Why do you put up with this?" He asked and I laughed, no one had ever had the guts to flat out ask that question.

"She is my friend and I love her." I answered like it was obvious. Han looked back at me before putting his hand on my hip.

"Your as crazy as she is at times." He told me and I laughed again.

"Yeah well that's the way I am, so take it or leave it." I teased and he smiled before leaning down and kissing me lightly.

"I'd take crazy over normal any day." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Aw your sweet when you want to be." I mumbled before giving him a kiss back.

"So I've been told." Han mumbled making me laugh at him as he fell next to me in bed.

"So mind if I ask how you and Cam met?" Han asked me while looking up into my ceiling.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked looking at him sweetly.

"Yeah." Han answered looking over at me, I smiled a bit and closed my eyes.

"well at first we were neighbors but our parents hated each other so we didn't talk, but when we started school we had the same class. We stayed away from each other until the day she came to school with a black eye, I found her in the bathroom crying. Me being the smart five year old I was kept it quite, but we became friends and it made life a little easier for both of us" I told him cutting off on my story, Han looked over at me.

"For both of you?" He asked and I nodded a little bit.

"Life was hard for me back then." I mumbled not really wanting to talk about it.

"So how did you two become really closes I way I saw you before she lost it." Han asked and I laughed a bit.

"Well when we hit middle school things went to hell, her mom died by the hands of her dad and my mom was running form mine, so we moved only we took Cam with us. We stayed together and mom took her in when she started to act funny, that's when they told us about her condition. Shortly after that we dropped out of school, we went into the deadly game on the underworld, my mom was a ho while Cam stole stuff and I sold it, we moved around a lot until we hit 18 then went to Florida. We got close over the years become of all the hell we had bee though together." I told him. Han moved so he was facing me resting his head in his hand.

"What happened for your mom to run?" Han asked and I closed my eyes.

"My dad." I mumbled not wanting to talk about it he seemed to get the hint.

"So our plan is to fall into cams hands right?" Han asked and I nodded rolling over so I was curling next to him, he wrapped his free arm around me.

"That would be the plan."


	37. Chapter 37

The next day things went by fast, I slept all morning because I'm cool like that, according to Sean Twinkie and Mel left to go do some stuff while Neela kept calm and talked on the phone all day. Han woke me up around one where we worked on my car and his. Then around ten minutes ago Mel came in looking all jazzy.

"were getting ready to head out you should change, um both of you." Mel told Han and myself, I looked down at myself I was covered in paint grease and other stuff that I wasn't sure what it was, I looked over at Han he looked the same.

"You need a shower." I told him.

"So do you." He added while we headed inside. Sean was working on something on a computer I was unaware we had, while Neela was on the phone still. Who the hell was she talking to. Mel went over to Twinkie and they were whispering stuff. I headed back to my room with Han right behind me. I made my way to my shower stripping off my shirt and bra while Han closed my bedroom door. I started the water and undid my pants before getting the water right, I jumped in the shower just as Han walked in. He moved the curtain and looked at me funny while I worked the stuff out of my hair.

"Are you going to stare or get in?' I asked looking at him blankly as he looked at me.

"Cant I do both?" Han asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No now made up your mind before I kick you out." I teased grapping some shampoo. He left the curtain fall back into place and I heard clothes falling on the floor, he was easy to predict at times. He jumped in with me and I moved so he could get some of the water as well, I was lucky I had a big shower. I looked over at Han as he cleaned his arms I laughed a bit as I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey were going to head out met us at the races?" It was Neela, Han looked at me evilly and I shook my head no.

"Yeah okay." I yelled back then there was a pause.

"Do you know were Han went?" That was Sean's voice and I looked at Han funny, more like a ha-ha your busted look. He didn't seem fazed as he opened his mouth.

"In here." Han called and there was silence.

"At the races then." Sean called back with a raise in his voice before I heard my bedroom door shut.

"Your going to scare him." I told Han as I rinsed my hair, he smiled at me as I started to work on my arms.

"Good maybe they will learn to knock form now on." Han told me pushing my up against the wall and kissing me.

"Your very bad." I told him shacking my head.

"But I'm very good at it." He told me and we took a quick break from the shower. It was a quick one but still made me smile he as good. When we got out I headed ot my room to look for some clothes that would be okay to wear. Han went to my bed were a pair of pants and a shirt was. I rolled my eyes a little as I changed into a pair of low ride black jeans and a black V-cut tank top. Han watched as I put on some makeup and did my hair.

"Alrightly lets go!" I called sweetly over to him.

I was leaning on my mustang when Cam got there hanging on Lee. It sickened me to no end how she was acting. The look in her eyes the way she jumped at little sounds, she was clearly off her pills, but what bothered me the most was the look Lee gave me. Nothing good was going to happen of I wasn't careful. Han's car was next to mine as he sat on it looking at what I was. I watched as Cam moved away from Lee and met with Mel. For once I felt the anger in my rise after all the shit we had been though it had come to this. I guess I had always know it would but so soon in life, she was only 19 almost 20. I looked over at Han who was snaking on some chips the girls were leaving him alone tonight. I looked back over at Mel who was now walking my way, her eyes were wide and she shook a little. She stopped in front on me while Sean Twinkie and Neela met over by us.

"Well what did she say?" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer.

"She challenged you to a street race, tomorrow night though town." Mel told me and I narrowed my eyes over in Cams way.

"She wants a death race then?" I Clearfield making the others stop and look at me funny.

"Yeah." Mel mumbled.

"What the hell is a death race?" Sean asked looking at me funny.

"Well you know the movie right?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Well it's the same but different. Its were no one stops traffic and you keep going to the end no matter what, normally people die during races like these, so they were nicknamed death races." I explained.

"Aren't you good at those?" Twinkie asked and I glared at Mel who smiled at me.

"Yeah but she would never challenge me to a game she knew I would win unless she knew we would both pay." I mumbled, I shook my head I had mad up my mind.

"I'm in." I told everyone and it echoed around the area. There were gasps and I saw Cam smile, yeah hun I know one of us is going to die, or it might be both of us.


	38. Chapter 38

I followed Han over to his house, the only two that went to Sean's was Sean and Neela, they wanted to talk about things, mostly about the baby, though I cant blame her. Twinkie and Mel went out to get some late night food, while the rest of the racers went over to party at the club. With all the drama going on I couldn't blame them, Lee was putting pressure on them then there was Sean, but I doubt he was putting any on them. I pulled next to Han's car as we both got out around the same time, we headed inside with an awkward silence. Things had gotten weird lately, Sean was happy that Han wasn't sleeping with everyone, well that's what I heard him say to Neela. We walked in grapping beers before heading for the TV.

"Well that went over well." I mumbled opening my beer.

"IF you can call it that, how many races like that have you been in?" Han asked sitting next to me, I rolled my eyes, way to many.

"About 10, started when I was young." I told him taking another drink.

"I take it you won them all?" Han asked and I shook my head no.

"Nope when I was 16 my car flipped almost killing me the guy speed past me, that day sucked." I mumbled getting an odd look form him.

"What was the race about?" He asked, I laughed darkly that was a very long story that I did not want to tell.

"it's a long story." I mumbled leaning back and letting out a sigh.

"I've got all night." Han offered making me laugh.

"Why do you want to know it?" I questioned getting a smirk from him.

"Because you know you want to tell me." He told me getting a laugh from me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him placing my legs over his lap.

"Lucky guess ." He told me.

"Well nope." I mumbled getting a laugh from him.

"It cant be that bad." He told me.

"That's were you wrong it was stupid and pointless." I mumbled slightly embarrassed of the whole thing.

"How about we trade, you tell me and I'll tell you something?" Han bargained, I tilted my head at him.

"Hmm like what?" I asked getting a smile from him.

"What all I was doing in Mexico." He offered and I tapped my index finger on my chin thinking about it, I did want to know how all that happened.

"Alright your on." I agreed nodding at him.

"Well then ladies first." He told me, I laughed pushing him slightly.

"Whatever, well I was 16 and were friends with these two guys, Randy and Chase, well they were both racers and liked me, I on the other hand didn't like them so with the help of Cam." I rolled my eyes a little before going on.

"She came up with the idea of me going on a date with who ever won, me and my big mouth said it was stupid, because nether of them could beat me. That lead to a long fight that ended up with a bargain for my virginity." I told him getting Han wide eyed.

"Your virginity?" Han asked stunned.

"Yup, the deal was that if one of them won they would get it, but if I won they would stop all the dating talk." I told him.

"And you agreed to this?" He asked stunned.

"Me and my oh so smart 16 year old logic did not my best moment." I admitted.

"So how did it turn out?" He asked.

"well Chase crashed after a SUV cut in front of him, when we hit the side rode my car flipped and Randy won." I mumbled taking a drink of my beer.

"So did you go though with it?" He asked almost seeming afraid of the answer.

"Yeah all I have is my word and I keep to it, no matter how fucking stupid it seems." I told him, he looked at me funny.

"Oh." He mumbled and I laughed a bit.

"Okay Mr. spill your story." I told him getting a laugh form him.

"I don't think I can top yours." He told me and I smiled.

"Let me be the judge of that." I told him. He smiled at me then looked at the ceiling.

"I moved to LA when I was little, after I got old enough to drive I headed to Mexico, thought life would be better. I always wanted to come here but just escaping my family was enough for me. I stayed down there for a while before coming back up after my mother died. I stayed there a few years before heading back, there I met some people who were on the run, we stared out small, stealing form junk yards for parts, started our own racing underground, then it moved on bigger gas trucks. We would sell to the local racers making boat loads of money. After that though the cops started to move in so I came here, haven't left since." Han told me and I had to laugh.

"The fast version of it all?" I asked looking over at him.

"Maybe some time I will tell you all of it." He teased and I sat up pushing him slightly.

"Your so mean, but I get it." I told him before reaching over and taking his beer. He looked at me with a playful smile.

"Why do you have my beer?" He asked while I drank mine.

"I have no idea, but I felt like it." I told him, he leaned forward to get it but I pulled it away.

"No beer for you." I teased getting a suggestive look in return.

"Fine no me for you." He responded and my jaw dropped.

"No that's just mean! and two can play at that game." I teased back giving him back his beer.

"You wouldn't." He teased and I smiled.

"Oh but I would." I teased back trying to remember how this had to do with anything, and why it would be a big deal. There was a knock on his door, he pushed my legs off him and getting up, I moved seeing him walk over to the door, he looked back at me and winked making me laugh, he was a stud. He turned and opened the door, my jaw dropped at what I saw, it was a tall girl with a very short dress on.

"Oh Han thank god your home, I was so worried." She told him and I rolled my eyes, you got to be kidding me. Han looked back at me as I chuckled lightly.

"Umm who are you again?" Han asked looking back at her, that made me laugh outright, she looked behind him seeing me, her eyes widened.

"Its me Yuki! Han don't you remember me you just saw me last week." She almost yelled, that killed my laughing right there, last week he was with me last week, I had to push the anger I felt away, we weren't anything other then friends that slept together now and then, he was a player, I had to remind myself. I drank my beer truing on the TV and landing on a cartoon, I blocked out the rest of the conversation before laying stomach down on the couch. Bad jay very bad I warned you not to get attached. After a while I heard the door close before he walked over to me before handing me another beer.

"Jay I-" Han started but I cut him off.

"Shh I'm watching dragon ball z." I mumbled looking over at Han who clearly looked distressed.

"Alright I need to make a call, I'll be back." He told me and I nodded opening up the other beer and starting. I watched as he walked away and I left out a sigh, what the hell were we.

With Han

Han went down to the shop and dialed Dom's number, he had forgotten about that chick from last week. It was before Jay had gotten hurt and he felt like crap now, Dom was right he needed to make a choice, there was Jay and judging by the way she reacted he was worried, she didn't yell at him didn't leave, hell not a damn thing. That's what worried him. He waited for Dom to answer, he would be pissed if he found out she was messing around with another guy so why was she acting fine that he had messed with a girl, Han kicked himself as he realized she was pulling away from him. Dom finally picked up sounding sleepy and angry.

"Man I messed up bad." Han started before Dom could say anything.

"How?" Dom asked and Han leaned on a car looking up to the door.

"With Jay." Han stated.

"Oh that girl, what did you do?" Dom asked.

"I messed around with a girl last week and she just showed up." Han mumbled getting a groan from Dom.

"What did she do?" Dom asked.

"Not a damn thing, she even shhed me when I tried to talk to her." Han stated rubbing his eyes.

"Well your going to have to get her to talk to you, you have to make a choice by tonight man, its her or them." Dom told Han, Han sighed Dom was right but what did he want to do.


	39. Chapter 39

Han walked in around 20 minutes later while I was on my third beer, sprawled out on his couch, why I dint leave confused me. I didn't need to stay I could go do whatever I wanted, but I didn't want to leave. He walked over to where I was and sat on the floor with his back to the couch, my eyes focused on the TV, I had no idea what was going on here anymore.

"We need to talk." Han told me making me want to look at him, but I dint I would just fall for those eyes of his.

"About?" I questioned taking another drink, I could hear him sigh. I could tell I wasn't going to like this talk, but I knew it was coming the moment she was on the other side of that door.

"Us." He told me catching me slightly off guard I dint think he would say that.

"What about us?" I asked looking at him, I wanted to hear what he had to say, I really did. He moved so he faced me, I moved so I could face him. I was starting to get worried what was he going to say.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me and I had to laugh a little bit.

"What do you want Han. That would be the real question." I told him getting a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Han asked me and I had to sigh, shit I was to buzzed to drive safely so I had to watch what I said.

"I'm not the one who was messing around with anyone else. That was you so what do you want?" I explained and he looked at me. There was silence as I took another drink, Han looked at me before taking the bottle away.

"I want you, she was a mistake and old habit I fell into." He told me, gee that made me feel so much better but he was trying, was that enough? I asked myself that over and over as he took a drink from my beer.

"A habit?" I asked and that's when I wandered if the stories were true.

"I never been in a relationship before, at least not one that lasted. They always cheated on me so I fell into well you know." Han tried to explain, my history was almost as bad.

"I can get that." I mumbled flipping over and laying on my back, who was I to talk how many have I plowed though or had a one night stand with, I wasn't as bad as Cam but I was close. The only difference was I was getting tired of nothing. Not when the people that were the closest to me were happy and in love, Sean, Mel, hell even Brian was happy.

"Really?" Han asked me standing up and sitting next to my side.

"Your talking about a girl who bet her virginity, what do you think? I don't really scream the girlfriend type." I told him as he looked over at me, he put his hand behind my back and between the couch. He leaned down closer to my face and moved closer to my face.

"I think you would be an amazing girlfriend. That is if its anything like we already have going." He told me and I smiled at him, he was sweet, crazy as hell for not running away from me, but then again I was just as crazy for not really caring that he messed with another girl.

"Right." I mumbled sarcastically, he lightly kissed my lips.

"You asked what I wanted, but I want to know what you want, would you be willing to take on a man who has a commitment issue?" Han asked me I blinked a bit was I willing.

"That depends on weather or not you want to deal with a crazy chick or not?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Crazy has always been good with me." He answered. I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him. Part of my mind was yelling I should have left not took that risk, but the other part of me, what was the worst that could happen from at least trying. I laughed a bit as he moved a bit and ended up pulling me on the floor with him when he fell off the couch. Me landing on top of him with him grinning like an idiot.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused crossing my arms, he rested his hands on my hips and smiled up at me.

"What if I did?" I asked casing me to roll my eyes.

"Eh um." I failed to think of anything and he laughed at me. I punched him lightly in his chest, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him kissing me again. Just as his hand started traveling up my shirt the door busted open. I looked over at the door and groaned seeing Mel walking in with her eyes covered. Han sighed from underneath me as Twinkie busted up laughing.

"Did we interrupted?" He asked as Mel uncovered her eyes.

"No not at all." I mumbled getting a laugh form both Mel and Twinkie


	40. Chapter 40

**Well Im BACK and back to writing it took me a bit to get back into the swing of my storys but its happening, updates maybe a little slow but dont worry im working on it. Thanks to everyone who sent me well wishs and everything!!!! Well without any more delay heres the next chapter to Racing hearts!!! Enjoy **

I rolled my eyes at the two not moving from my spot, why is it just when things get good they always show up, how about knocking once in a while I mean damn. I shook my head looking down at Han who was glaring at Twinkie.

"So what brings you two here this late?" I asked. Mel smiled as me as she leaned up in the wall.

"Well you see I was spying on our dear friend Cam and found out why she challenged you to a death race. She said its because you have gotten slow since you been over here, with the whole none racing and she can have enough of Lees guys set up to make sure she wins. That and we got word that she is planning to pull out an old trick if you know what that means." Mel told me,

"You were easedroping?" I asked smiling.

"No I was just creative finding out what she was doing.

"Right then, hmm wonder what she meant by old trick? She has a lot of those most of them dealt with sex or drugs." I mumbled. Twinkie went over and sat in a free chair while Mel went and sat on his lap. I sighed as I got off Han and moved back to the couch, Han got up and sat next to me.

"I don't know but whatever it was Lee was thrilled about it, that and we heard him say something about his collation." Twinkie added and I heard Han growl a bit, I looked over at him confused.

"What was that about?" Han looked at Twinkie with a gleam I had failed to see before.

"Its not good." Mel added looking at me with heavy eyes.

"What is it?" I asked confused at the sudden change in the room.

"He likes to keep woman as pets." Twinkie told me and I blinked a bit, were they telling me what I think they were telling me.

"It seems he has taken a strong interest in you. That's why Cam is trying to kill you to keep her his favorite." Mel told me and I groaned.

"Why cant I have a normal life? Drive my car drink my beer have some fun. Without crazy people trying to kill me or some odd shit." I complained leaning back.

"People just like you is all." Mel added, I looked over at Han seeing as he fell silent for a long time.

"Well I don't like them liking me, I like it so much better when they dislike me." I mumbled then thought so more.

"Starch that I like it when they don't know who I am, yeah that's a lot better." I added getting a laugh from Mel.

"So your not worried?" She asked and I shook my head.

"This is me and what happens will happen." I told her shrugging, inside on the other hand I was, they were going to try to kill me and this time they just might, I glanced over at Han. I had to make sure he didn't know that truth be told I knew one of us were going to die, it had finally reached do or die, and worse case was we both died, but I had 24 hours I wasn't going to wasn't them worrying about life or death. I just needed my friends and family, and all would be fine.

"Well good because of you can stay clam so can I." Mel told me and I laughed a bit, okay time to change the subject.

"So how was the food?" I asked looking at the two.

"Oh it was great we ate on the move so it was interesting, but the food itself was amazing." Mel told me smiling.

"Well that's good, you weirdo." I mumbled getting a laugh form Twinkie.

"You have no idea." He mumbled.

"I don't even want an idea." I told them.

"So that's all we really came to tell you, well that and Neela has decided that she wants to move." Mel told me making me blink confused.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Han looked over at me then back at Twinkie. Who let out a sigh.

"Neela wants to get out of the underground thing for the sake of her child, Sean is fine with it, so there working on someone to take over for them." Twinkie told us and I blinked.

"Hmmm well that's good." I stated and Mel nodded.

"That's what I said." Mel told me and I smiled.

"I'm not surprised." I mumbled getting a laugh form her. Han got up and walked out without a word. Twinkie whispered something in Mel's ear and she got up letting him go fallow Han out side to the shop.

"What the hell?" I asked looking and Mel who got up and sat next to me.

"Twinkie thinks that Sean's going to ask Han to take over for him, seeing as he's good with all this mob stuff, also Sean and Neela plan to move out of the city, maybe even to the US or Australia." Mel told me and I nodded.

"I wonder if Sean talked to Han before all this?" I asked looking at Mel who nodded.

"I was wondering the same thing." Mel told me and I looked at her smiling a bit.

"Well it seems sure has changed in a short time." I told her as she nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean, hell im happy for the first time in a long time and I want to stay that way, that and hell Twink is a great guy." Mel went off and I smiled.

"Good its about time you did something for yourself." I told her and she smiled.

"You think so?" Mel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah hell you had to put up with Cam and me for what two years that's a life time." I muttered getting a laugh from.

"Yeah but it's a life time I would gladly live again, you two were the only thing I had for the longest time, but now its like I have a family. Neela, Sean, Twinkie, Han and you, I really don't know what would have happened to me if you never pulled me out of my hole." Mel told me leaning back and closing her eyes.

"For once in a long time I'm not afraid of waking up and being alone, ya know?" Mel added and I grinned.

"Yeah." I lied, sure things were okay but I was still afraid that when I woke up there would be no one there just like back then.

"Well good now all we have to do is take care of this whole Cam thing, think she's off her pills again?" Mel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah there's no way she is on them, did you see how jumpy she was, Hell I bet Lee is using that. Or something I've seen her bad, but never this far gone." I stated getting a nod.

"Yeah I'll agree to that, can I ask you something?" Mel suddenly asked sitting up and facing me. I blinked at her but nodded.

"What's eating at ya?" I questioned seeing the look on her face had changed from content to worried. Mel was easy to read almost as easy as Cam herself.

"Your not planning on walking away from this fight alive are you?" Mel whispered, I looked down before giving her a sad smile.

"Sometimes knowing only makes things harder, Mel I cant say what will happen or not happen. But if I'm not walking away from it neither is she." I told Mel who nodded grimly.

"I see." Mel muttered and I gave her a small hug.

"I'm sorry about all this, I really am. But I have to ask you that you don't let the others know at all." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay I can do that for you. " Mel told me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

With Han

Twinkie watched as Han walked down and sat on the hood of his car staring up into the sky. Sure he had known Sean was thinking about leaving this life for Neela but still, it made it hard. Twinkie walked down and leaned on Jays car looking at his friend.

"Well what are you planning to do, you know he'll ask you." Twinkie asked getting a nod from Han.

"The only thing I can, I cant leave them hanging, not if they have a kid on the way." Han answered then looked over to his house.

"But im not sure if she'll stay." Han added getting a confused look from Twinkie.

"What Jay? Why do you say that?" Twinkie asked and Han shook his head.

"She moved to get away form this life, then got dragged into it again. Now one of her friends is trying to kill her, would you want to stay after all that? Han asked and Twinkie nodded.

"Its Jay I'm sure she'll stay as long as she has a reason to. Mel already told me she is, we all know you and Jay have a thing. So I'm sure she'll stay. We'll just get ready for tomorrow night and go from there." Twinkie offered and Han nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey thanks for all the wonderful messages!!!!! Anyway sorry about the wait, ive been trying to update my others to, anyway enjoy!!

I woke up on the floor next to a passed out Mel, im not sure how that happened, all I remember is Mel and I started drinking the boys came in, we drank some more then that's all. I shook my head a little as I sat up looking around Han and Twinkie were no where in the room. I pushed myself up and blinked, all my issues came racing to me from yesterday. I had a death race tonight, the deciding factor. I looked over at Mel, she knew. Knew what the others didn't, the likely hood of me walking away from this race was slim to none. Hell I would be surprised if either of us walked away form this race, Cam had no experience but had back up and I had the skill with no back up. Well none that I was going to call in, it wasn't worth putting the life's of my friends at risk. I headed outside stopping when I heard voices, Han and Sean. I stopped on the stairs waiting.

"Are you sure your willing to take over, I can always fine someone else." Sean offered and I blinked.

"I already said I would, that's and I'll still have Twinkie. What about you and Neela where are you two headed?" Han asked and I blinked they were leaving Japan.

"Australia, not much happens down there." Sean stated and I nodded, true be that. Han let out a sigh and nodded as I moved so I could see better.

"Have you told Jay yet?" Han asked and I saw Sean frown a bit.

"No, Neela told me she wants Jay to be our Childs god mother, so I want her around but, I know she'll stay here." Sean stated.

"So were waiting until after her race tonight to let her know, well depending on how the race ends up." Sean stated and my eyes widened he knew.

"What do you mean?" Han asked and I wanted to make a run for it, I didn't want him knowing.

"She hasn't told you?" Sean asked looking confused.

"Told me what?" Han asked again his eyes dark.

"The chance of walking away from a death race is slim." Sean started and Han nodded.

"Yeah she told me about that." Han stated.

"Then you should know that when it comes to Jay and Cam, either one of them walking away from it alive is zero to none." Sean stated and Han blinked.

"What?" Han asked and Sean sighed, oh that ass.

"The moment Jay agreed to race Cam, she knew that there is almost no chance she will make it, I'm guessing only four people know that outside of Jay. Cam, Mel, me, and now you." Sean stated.

"Then why did you allow it!" Han yelled and I flinched.

"Jay wouldn't listen to me if I did, she once told me it would come down to this, its out of respect." Sean told him.

"Then why didn't she tell me?" Han asked.

"most likely out of love." Sean mumbled. Han looked confused then shook his head.

"That makes no sense." Han mumbled and Sean laughed.

"Yes it dose, why would she want someone who she really cares about to know she is on a suicide run." Sean told him.

"Then why did you tell me?" Han asked.

"So you could stop her from doing it." Sean offered and Han smiled.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." Han offered. I smiled at that he was right no matter what I would keep my end of the race.

"Whys that?" Sean asked and Han smiled.

"Because she said she would do it." He stated and I smiled, he remembered what I told him. I made my way back inside to let them finish talking without me there, I made my way to the kitchen and fumbled around for some food. I finally found some cereal hidden away. Mel walked in a little later wiping her eyes.

"I'm so fucking tired, damn." Mel mumbled getting a bowl and sitting next to me. I laughed at her as she ran a hand though her hair.

"I can see that." I joked she slightly pushed me a little, I laughed a bit as the boys walked in. Both had on fake smiles that were as easy to read as one of the girls at the races.

"Hey where's Twink?" Mel asked looking at the two.

"He went to go get something from Neela." Sean answered smiling at me, I smiled back before looking back at my food Han wouldn't even look at me.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Oh man i'm soo sorry for the wait!!!! I got chaught up woth some stuff....Anyway i'm really sorry for the wait and for thoses of you that have been here from the start i'm supper sorry!!!!! Writers block has something to do with this as well, anyway I know this is short but i'm trying to get the next events right, again sorry for the wait. _**

Sean took a seat and chatted with Mel about something, I didn't pay attention I was working on getting though my cereal before I could take off, it would be a better day if I wasn't hanging around and that last time any of them saw me was right before the race. Han had left the kitchen as soon as Mel started to talk to Sean. He didn't look happy and I knew he felt helpless, but I count do anything. Not racing wasn't an option for me, Neither was setting this thing with Cam, she was on her last leg, and I was the one who had to break it off. I finished and cleaned out my bowl, before finding my keys. Sean looked up as soon as he heard them jingle.

"What do you think your doing?" Sean asked as I headed toward the door.

"Going to go back take a shower and get changed." I told him, I needed both anyway, also I could talk to Neela alone and away from the others.

"Alright, what about after that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"No idea, ass face." I told him smiling. His face dropped as I turned and faced him, Mel blinked before shaking her head.

"You told him." She whispered and I nodded.

"Yes HE did." I stated looking at Sean with a slight distaste. I wasn't happy with him at the moment but kicking his ass didn't seem like a good thing today. Mel looked at Sean and dropped her spoon.

"Why in the hell would you do that!" Mel whispered leaning back in her chair. Sean looked at both of us and sighed.

"He needed to know." Sean stated and I laughed a bit.

"Not why you told him, I heard you this morning. Mel I leave him fro you to take care of." I snapped anger rising as I turned and walked out the door as Mel glared at Sean. I headed down to my car and jumped in, so this was how my maybe last day on this planet was going to be. Speed out letting the music wash over me as I headed back to Sean's. Eh I felt like shit Han was handling the news okay, I guess, but still now that he knew.

"Damn it all." I mumbled as I stopped at a red light.

"FUCK!!!" I yelled letting out some of my pent up anger. I floored it as soon as the light went green. Sean had really pissed me off, he had to open his big mouth, and I doubted Neela knew what was going on, but Twinkie would Mel and him were close I could see that, and if she keep to her way he knew more then anyone thought he did. Twinkie was getting into his car thingy when I pulled up. He waved as I parked and took off, well he didn't want to talk to me. I looked around the outside, Neela's car was the only one here well besides mine, even the extras were gone. I walked inside and heard the Neela on the phone. I waved as I walked by she smiled waving back. I headed back into my room and sighed as I headed straight to the shower and smiled, I really needed to calm down.

"I can see why he did it." I admitted to myself as I striped down, I shook smiled as I jumped in and let the warm water hit my back, it was a little sore from sleeping on the floor, well that was my guess.

"Hey Jay what's on Sean just called asking me to keep you here for a while. Is there a reason why?" She asked.

"Ah damn it he did." I whinnied as I finished washing my hair.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to tell me why, what's going on dose it have to do with tonight?" She asked and I sighed, I heard her shut the bathroom door, I looked out just as she leaned on the counter. She had that look on her face, it was the same on Mel got when she wanted information.

"Its nothing don't worry about it, don't you have others things to be worried about anyway?" I asked as I let the water hit me while I closed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, I laughed a bit.

"Oh I don't know you moving to Australia maybe, or the fact you have a baby on the way." I told her calmly.

"He told you!" She sounded outraged, I laughed again.

"I over heard him talking to Han this morning, when do you plan to leave?" I asked as I finally turned off the water.

"I'm not sure, its just things are always crazy over here." She started but I stepped out and wreaked a towel around me.

"No need to explain I get it. Life in this kind of setting is crazy. No place to be raising a kid." I told her she smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." Neela muttered and I heard footsteps coming in my room. I sighed as we opened the door and stepped out My towel was wrapped around me but it still dint cover much. Twinkie, Mel, Sean, and Han were standing in my room all looking at me determined. Neela looked at me softly before heading out. She was staying out of it to be honest I didn't think she would.

"Um hello." I greeted as Mel sighed before following Neela path and left.

"You cant go though with the race." Twinkie stated, and I sighed it was a gang up and the girls left me all alone to deal with the three males.

"Whys that?" I asked and he sighed.

"If anything happens to you , it will effect Mel and I don't want her to lose her two longest friends in a race." He stated, I headed over to my dresser I needed to put something on.

"She's know this was going to happen from day one Twink." I told him and he blinked.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You know less then you think you do, I suggest you but out." I growled making it come out meaner then I wanted it to. He was speechless as he turned and walked out of the room, well one down two to go, and both would be harder to convince.

"Jay you cant do this, what if you die?" Sean asked.

"You get my life insurance." I joked getting a sigh from Sean.

"That's not funny, I would rather have a annoying you around then money. Money I can get another sister I cant. That and who else would keep me in line?" He asked.

"Who said I was joking. Neela would gladly keep you inline." I told them getting another sigh.

"Jay-" He told me.

"I don't want to hear it, Sean." I told him getting a sigh from him before he turned.

"Well now I'll leave it to you." He told Han before walking out, I stopped looking for a pair of pants as I turned and looked at Han. His arms were crossed and he was looking at me this time there was a new dedication in his eyes.

"Han I-" I started but was cut off when he walked over to me and pulled me into him.

"I know I cant stop you, your going to do it no matter what anyone says, but I'll be damned if you spend this day alone. I looked up at him smiling sweetly, he got it I think.

"That doesn't mean I want you doing this, fuck I would be lying if I said that I was okay with any of this." He told me.

"Han." I started frowning a bit and I looked down, I was feeling guilty, this is why I didn't want him to know. Han put his head on my shoulder and I stopped moving I don't think I've seen him like this.

"Jay can I ask you something?" Han breathed into my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked sighing a bit.

"Are you planning to go at the same time with her?" Han asked and I froze. That was always the plan from when we were little, if Cam ever died we were going to go together, but now I had something to live for, I was back with my family, I had more friends, then there was Han, who I, well I'm not sure what I really felt. My lack of an answer made him pull away he looked me in the eye.

"I wont ask you not to race but I will ask that you try to say alive." Han stated looking at me with a smile.


	43. Chapter 43

It wasn't long before Sean and Neela had started a day party, which I found out to be Mel's idea. I smiled as I walked past a few girls who were talking outside my door. It was just the normal bunch, not that I knew them, but I had seen them enough to know who was who. Han followed behind as I made my way to were my car was.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Mel asked as she stopped me.

"Going to go work on my car." I smiled getting her to roll her eyes at me.

"Oh come on Jay you know your car is top notch." Mel tried pulling me into a hug.

"Never can be to careful." I smiled as she changed it into a head lock.

"Eh you can hang out with me and Neela instead, beside Sean and Twinkie along with a bunch of the guys are working on your car." Mel tired as I elbowed her in the ribs and I smiled as she let out a huff.

"it's a good idea, but I don't like others working on my car." I shot at her as she moved so she was behind me.

"Aw come on Jay don't be a lame, hang out with us!" Mel yelled getting the others to look at us funny.

"Mel." I complained as I went to grab her arm but she jumped on my back.

"She's right let Sean take care of your car." Han piped in, I groaned as I turned to face him.

"He doesn't know how to get ready for these kinds of things." I argued getting a small smile from him.

"See even Han thinks it's a good idea so HANG OUT WITH US!" Mel yelled getting a laugh from Neela who stood in the doorway laughing.

"Eh fine now off." I told her as she jumped off and grinned. As Mel got off I narrowed my eyes at him mouthing the words traitor. Han smiled at me as Neela walked over to me smiling.

"Sorry I know you wanna work on your car and all but would you mind humoring a pregnant girl?" Neela asked, I nodded.

"Sure thing." Neela looked at Han who was looking around.

"Would you go mind helping Sean and the others I would like to steal Jay away for a while?" Neela asked Han who nodded before heading to were the guys were.

"So what's going on girls?" I asked as both smiled.

"Follow us!" Mel yelled as she ran toward the kitchen. I shook my head but followed the two. There wasn't that many people here, only a few people were in the front room and they were working on lab tops while I could hear the guys in the shop area, so I was guessing around 20 people in all. As I walked into the kitchen I smiled as the group that had formed. Mel, Neela and a few others I didn't know.

"Jay this is Kira and Sauki, there friends of mine." Neela told me as she took a seat next to them and I sat down next to Mel.

"Nice to met you all." I greeted.

"The pleasure is all ours, its nice to met the woman everyone is talking about." Kira told me.

"Everyone?" I questioned as Sauki nodded.

"Well yeah, your quite the catch for what we have heard." she added, I raised an eyebrow.

"Heard?" Neela laughed at my look before drinking her coffee.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you all about the baby, but more importantly. I want to get married, Sean thinks it's a good idea before we leave, but were going to be here for a few months more. So I wanted to know if all of you would be willing to be in my wedding party?" Neela asked. Mel shot me a look but I just smiled at her.

"Of course." Sauki and Kira exclaimed smiling at Neela.

"Mel?" Neela asked.

"YES I would love to." Mel told her getting a smile.

"Jay?" Neela looked at me, I smiled.

"Sure thing." I answered but the thought of the race popped back into my head, well if I lived though all this then yes I would love to be in the wedding, but I wasn't going to say that to her.

"Great, so can we go over some of my idea's now?" Neela asked shyly.

"Been thinking about this for a while?" I asked getting a smile.

"Not that long."

"Oh please Neela." Sauki mumbled as Neela laughed.

"Okay well maybe a while."


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay well heres the chapter before the really big one, sorry for the wait and all but i wanted to plan this out right. Let me know what you think.**

That night

I looked around the rather full parking garage, we had decided to start at the normal place and head out from there. There was cameras all over town, and they had even hacked the traffic cameras. Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. I shifted my weight as I spotted Sean talking to a few people. Sure today had not gone off like I thought, I had spent all day helping Neela with her wedding plans, while the guys tried to make sure my car was safe enough to withstand I hurricane. Right now we were waiting for Cam to show up. I looked over at Mel who was sitting on the hood of my car, she looked worried as Twinkie talked to her. Well I better ask now before Cam shows up. I walked over to Mel who noticed and smiled at e sweetly. Twinkie looked at me before walking away to go talk to Han, he had kept his distance around me today and that hurt, but it was for the best. The chances of me coming out alive weren't good, so keeping his distance was a good thing, I think.

"Hey nervous?" Mel asked as I sat next to her.

"Not anymore then normal." I lied.

"You're a liar." Mel mumbled, I laughed at her nodding.

"Yeah well you know me. I hate to ask but I need a favor." I stated as she looked at me her eyes had unshed tears in them and I pulled her in to a side hug.

"What is it?" Mel asked her voice shaking for the first time that day.

"Rome and Brian." I told her and I felt her nod before tears hitting my black shirt.

"And go home." I mumbled the last part as she gasped looking at me in shock.

"Go with Neela back to the house, I know Sean doesn't want her here, and its been tough enough for you. I don't want you to have to watch, not when I know how much you care about Cam as well." I told her as she looked at me.

"But Jay what if you -" Mel stated but stopped.

"That's another reason. The later you find out the better, and we need someone with Neela anyway." I told her as she stood up pulling away form me. I smiled as I got up as well.

"Okay, but please don't lose." Mel muttered as I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her as we walked over to where Neela and the others now stood. Twinkie saw Mel, I smiled as he looked at me angry. At least someone will take care of her.

"What's wrong?" Neela asked as Mel looked at her.

"Can we go back to the house?" Mel asked, Neela looked confused but nodded.

"Sure." Neela told her before looking at me.

"See ya later." Mel mumbled looking at me. I nodded giving her a huge hug then handing her my phone.

"See ya." Mel nodded before getting into Neela's car. Neela walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Good luck." She told me and I smiled at her.

"See ya around." I told her as she walked to her car and gave Sean a hug and kiss before taking off. We watched her go as Twinkie turned to me with angry eyes.

"What did you say to her." He demanded as I blinked at him unfazed I had seen this coming.

"Nothing she didn't already know." I told her crossing my arms. Just as he was about to cut into me Sean put a hand on his shoulder.

"That enough." Sean told him getting a glare before he turned and walked away. Sean looked at me as I shifted my weight again.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"No." I told him getting a smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Nice to see your telling the truth.

"OH shut up ass-wipe." I yelled pushing him causing him to laugh.

"Your so sweet." Sean teased as I laughed. Ah good times. I smiled faded though as soon as I soon as I saw Cam, Lee and a few other pull in, well that's get this party started.

"Let the game begin." I muttered darkly as Sean nodded. Cam got out of what I was guessing to be her car. I watched annoyed as Cam walked over and kissed Lee before glaring over at me, I almost jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, I glanced up and saw Han glaring at Lee. Cam smiled a bit as she faced me before pulling away from Lee and heading my way. Han refused to let go of me as she walked toward us stopping only feet away.

"Hello Jay nice to see you." Cam started and I rolled my eyes.

"Mad that your hit men missed?" I asked getting a smile from her.

"I will admit I was guessing that they would have landed at least one hit on you over time. Then I found out Sean and Han were picking off Lee's guys but I'm sure you knew that." Cam stated darkly. I looked back at Han narrowing my eyes, I was unaware of this.

"Its seems Kenshin was one of the first." Cam added and that's when it hit me. No wonder Mel never got back to me on the plan, Han and Sean killed him, those fuckers were keeping shit from me. I pulled away from Han who didn't say anything as I closed the space between Cam and myself.

"So you planning to finish me yourself?" I questioned getting a small from my one time friend.

"You know what is amazing Jay, you can see you impending doom, you know your going to die but you still seemed unfazed. Ha well I guess its not the first time you faced death, but this time the only way your leaving this fight is in a body bag." Cam stated looking back at Han.

"Before you die though you should have your boyfriend fill you in on all the side jobs he's been doing. Funny how all the people you thought loved were hiding things from you." Cam laughed as she walked back over to Lee who was smiling as I turned and looked at Han.

"What is she talking about?" I asked hoping that it was some stunt, the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. They were hiding things from me, great there went that trust, I was going to kick his ass once I got though with this.

"Jay." Han started but I shook my head.

"I really don't want to hear it right now. You can explain after I win this race then kick your and Sean's ass." I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"So you plan on walking away from this alive then." Han asked and I saw a small smile on his lips.

"No shit." I looked over at Sean who nodded at me letting me know things were getting ready, well there was no going back. It was do or die, but what did Cam have planed, traffic stunts. Hmm and what was that about an old trick, was she talking about oh could it be.

"Hey Han." I stated looking at him, he watched me as I titled my head. He gave me a odd look before closing the space and warping me in his arms.

"What is it?" Han asked as I looked up at him.

"After the race starts can you make sure that no one we know hit's the roads, I believe she's going to do a pile up and I would rather less people get hurt then more." I asked, Han looked surprised for a moment but nodded.

"Why did you give Mel your phone?" I smiled wondering when he was going to ask.

"I'll let her answer that, well looks like its game time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay well here is what we have been waiting for and whats been taking me so long to write, sorry for the wait, but here it is CAM VS JAY**

Cam had an nice car not nearly something I would have seen her driving before but now she looked like it fit her. I'm not really sure what happened to her over the, well how long have we been here now. I looked over at her car before back at the woman who stood in front of the cars. We were starting at the top and ending up and the mountain that I Han took me to, from what I heard that's were Sean also become the DK, but I was wondering if we would even make it that far. There was a lot of road from here to there, and who knows what plans that Cam had laying in wait. I looked over at Sean and Han one last time before setting to the task at hand, making sure my former best friend didn't walk away from this race alive. Funny how life works you think you know someone but as it turns out, you don't.

"Ready!!!!!! Set!!!!!! GO!" The woman yelled and both Cam and I hit the gas, I barley got out before her and starting heading down the lot heading out of the parking garage. As I got out I noticed it was already overly crowed outside, word had gotten around fast, as I flew out of there she was right on my tail with a few cars on hers.

"Lets see what you got." I muttered as I jetted around a corner. I cringed a bit as I barley missed a woman walking out in the street. Glancing back in my mirror I noticed Cam had fallen back and the cars that were on her ass were now on mine. Plan a get rid of these fuckers.

The onlookers

A huge screen had been set up to show everyone who was waiting at the parking garage what was going on. Sean had made sure that no one left afterwards seeing it was Jays wish. Han shot a look over at Lee who stood next to a few of his men watching the screen grinning.

"Damn it." Sean mumbled as Jay flew though a red light being closely tailed by a few cars that had cut in front of Cam, she was getting close though, slowly working her way to Jay.

"Already cutting it close." Twinkie mumbled as Cam nearly got hit by a delivery truck. In all these races were normally short but everything that could happen made them seem longer. The was a load gasp coming from everyone as Cam rammed the back of Jays car.

"Dirty tricks." Sean growled as he started at the screen.

"No rules." Lee called over the crowd making Sean turn and look at him, Han narrowed his eyes at him as everyone fell silent, there was more then Jay's and Cam's life on the line here. Which was made clear by the way Han looked at Lee.

"Shut up." Sean called as Lee straighten his posture glaring at the DK.

"Make me."

With Jay

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled as Cam rammed me again making me cut a sharp right now in oncoming traffic. A few of the cars that was tailing us cut around Cam and headed after me. I cringed as one was slammed into a delivery truck. Well that makes that easier, I cut back over missing a SUV along with a few other cars.

"Come on so far so good." I muttered as I looked in my mirror seeing Cam ramming into my ass end again.

"Oh this is coming out of Sean's ass." I growled as I cut though again trying to lose her and make her crash, she was having an issue of keeping up with my lane changes and I was using that the best I could.

"Oh crap." I muttered as a bride came into sight. Well I guess here was what was going to settle all this. I saw about sixteen cars that looked like Lee's style stopped on the bridge blocking traffic. I glanced back and saw Cam speed up. Shit I was going to die.

On lookers

The fight between Lee and Han had broken out while Sean took out damn near anyone who got into his way. Half the crowd was watching the fight in front of them as the other watched the screen. Much to Twinkie's surprise no one was jumping in or laughing, the reality of everything had set in, the way the spend there life's was at stake, no matter what happened things would change. To be honest half were waiting for the police to start chasing the two at any moment.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK!" Someone yelled as there was gasps. Twinkie looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. Jay and Cam was heading into a bunch of cars blocking traffic. They took off heading towards them, everyone stopped and watched, an odd silence covering everyone watched waiting to see who would live if anyone would. After what seemed to be like ever both girls made it past the surge of cars, mostly Cam tailing Jay.

"Thank god they made it." someone mumbled as the race went on.

"Ha I'm surprised she's good. I was sure she would have crashed in that mass. Good thing I set up a few more tricks. You see Sean I really don't want them walking away from this." Lee yelled as Han faced him getting a smug look from Lee.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you Han, I'm sure the next one will remind you of what happened, I mean after all my brother swore he killed you." Lee taunted. Looking at the screen Jay and Cam were cutting though traffic, Sean closed his eyes for a moment when a car hit Jay from the passenger side. After what looked to be a fight with her car she managed to pull out of the spin and continue on, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly as he saw Cam take the lead, It was the first time and it looked like that wasn't planned. Sean looked back at Lee who now had his eyes narrowed at the screen. He reached for his phone but was stopped when Han grabbed it and broke it.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Lee screamed as he took a swing at Han who quickly dodged before taking a swing of his own. Sean looked over at the two who started to fight then back at the screen. Cam was still in the lead with the cars that were on the bridge close behind Jay.

"There cutting though the main part." A woman stated as a bunch of people came into view.

"Dear lord." Twinkie mumbled as the people barley moved in time to get out of the way, as the cars cut though. Sean let out a breath as the disappeared from sight.

"What happened?" Sean asked looking at the guys on the computers who were tracking the two.

"The cameras in the area are dead, we wont be able to spot them at all now." One of the guys answered looking at Sean then over at Han who had momentary stopped the beat down on Lee. Twinkie looked at Sean seeing him shift his weight uneasy before he shook his head and dashed out.

"SEAN!" Twinkie yelled taking off after him. Lee smiled evilly as he looked at Han.

"ENAGE IT!" Han looked back at Lee as he leaned on his car holding his bloody face.

"Wonder if she can live though fire?" Lee mocked as everyone scattered to get see how the race would end up.

With Jay

"Plan b then." I muttered as I rammed into Cam she wasn't used to aggressive driving, that much I could see. We were out in a back road a few of the cars had fallen back as I attempted to pass Cam with no avail. I rammed into her again this time a little bit harder, I glanced back again this time seeing all the cars had fallen back.

"What the hell." I looked forward as Cam and I rounded a corner. A sudden light coved the dark area as I felt my car be thrown down the side of the hill we were on.

Normal POV

Cam's car was flung into a tree as the nitrous in her car set on fire making it explode. The road around the area was torn up as part of the rail was missing were Jay's car went over. Her car sat at the bottom on its hood with a small hissing coming from it. Jay coughed up blood as she managed to crawl out the broken window. Blood covered her arms and parts of her face. Coughing she tried to crawl away form the but time wasn't on her side here as her car set aflame as well before blowing up the same way Cam's had.

**_Before I get tons of hate mail and such no this is not the end there will be one or two more chapters to this but please feel free to leace a comment about it it might end up in the ending. _**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Sorry for the wait _**

The news of the crash spread like wildfire though out the racing community causing many the cops to run ramped trying to catch all the cars involved. Mel and Neela sat on the sofa staring at the TV, it seems that part of the race was on the news due to a cop chase.

"It seems the cars had crashed the condition of the drivers are unknown, many people have already been taken in. It seems that an ambulance is on its way out to the crash." Mel shook her head as she looked over at Neela.

"Only one." Neela asked softly as the sound of cars entered her ears.

"Why are they back?" Mel asked getting up and heading to the window and looking out. Han, Sean and Twinkie were all walking to the house with three or four people pushing them.

"Oh no." Mel mumbled as she hurried to the door opening it while the guys walked in with the three following.

"What's going on?" Neela asked as Sean walked over and sat next to her putting his head in his hands. Twinkie walked over to Mel hugging her while Han took a seat in the chair staring at the three people.

"Who are they?" Neela asked looking back at Sean who looked up at them just as pissed off as Han.

"Were old friends of Jay and Cam, Cam called us a while back so we were here." One of the guys answered.

"Oh are you the crazy three?" Mel asked as the males smiled and nodded.

"The one and only. Oh yeah I'm Leo and this is Randy and Chase. We have known Jay and Cam since they were fifteen." Leo told them and Han narrowed his eyes at the three.

"What happened why are you here?" Mel asked her voice shaking.

"We know Jay she wont want you guys anywhere that the police are. Wait a few then head to the hospital." Randy added.

"The reason she gave me her phone." Mel muttered, Chase nodded this time.

"She wont want them tracking this back to you." Leo agreed. Sean fumed as he looked at them, they had damn near forced them to drive back here. How they did it confused him but he was pissed off.

"What happened?" Neela asked looking at Sean, Mel looked at him as well starting to shake a little. Twinkie's look became pained as Sean looked at Neela then over to Mel.

"Lee rigged part of the road with a bomb, we don't know anything after that." Sean mumbled getting a worried look from Mel who shook her head as tears started to fall, Neela looked over at Mel who had fallen silent then back at Sean.

"They said there was an ambulance on its way to the hospital. Jay could be in it." Neela tried as Mel pulled away from Twinkie and ran back to her room.

"Mel?" Twinkie yelled before following her. Neela looked back at the three confused all of a sudden.

"If Cam called you why are you helping Jay out?" Neela asked, it was Randy who answered.

"We owe Jay." Neela looked surprised but Han looked at him and nodded.

"You were the two in the race?" Han asked, Chase and Randy seemed to know what he was talking about and nodded.

"We need to leave right now!" Mel yelled as she ran out of her room.

"What's wrong?" Neela asked as Mel ran out the door.

"Its Jay." Twinkie started as everyone left trying to follow Mel's already departing car.

A while later

They sat in the waiting room Jay had been in surgery for three hours already. She was messed up bad from what that had been told. Her legs were broken along with metal pieces in her back, her shoulder was cracked, some head trauma along with a few other things. The group had learned that Cam had died on impact which was almost a good thing because there wasn't enough time for her to get out of the car, she had also not been wearing a seat belt at the time. Han hadn't said a word, Mel had passed out, Neela tried to sooth Sean while the three males took there leave to go hunt down Lee. Sean's head jerked up when the doctor came out. He got to his feet as waited.

"We did all we can do, the rest is up to her." Sean nodded as the others looked down.


	47. Chapter 47

**Well heres what you all have been waiting for, i think. So tell me what you think please.**

"Oww." I groaned as I felt my body return to me. Beeping hit my ears next as I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. I blinked as I saw I was in a hospital room. I forced my self up to my elbows and winced in pain. There was cards and flowers all around the room. I looked down at myself and flinched I was covered in white sheets and I felt like I had been asleep for days. I moved my legs and flinched a bit more they were stiff as hell. I looked up as a nurse walked in. She saw me and smiled rushing over.

"You shouldn't be moving you just woke up, let me get the doctor." She rushed her words out as she made me lie back down, before leaving the room. I coughed a bit as my throat felt dry. That's when I noticed the amount of iv's hook up to me, what the hell how long had I been out. The doctor walked in moments later with the nurse who had brought a cup of water.

"I see you finally decided to join us." He started I went to say something but coughed again.

"Let me help you sit up." He offered and I nodded as they moved the bed so I was sitting up. The nurse handed me the cup of water and I drank it happily. I handed the cup back and the doctor started talking.

"it's a good thing you woke up, it seems they were thinking about pulling the plug on you." He told me and I blinked.

"Pull the plug?" I questioned worry in my voice.

"Yes you have been in a coma for the last six months." He answered and I shook my head. Oh god I've been out that long.

"Would you like us to call your family?" The doctor asked.

"No, when can I get out of here?" I asked as he looked at me confused.

"Well we have to check you up first but." I cut him off.

"Today?" He blinked.

"Well yes."

"Then lets get this done." I answered.

The check up went over fast as he explained to me that when my legs were broken they had to put in plates and such. I had managed to get a nurse to give me some jeans and a t-shirt as well. Luckily for me all the stuff I came in with was still here. So I had my wallet so I had money. I had checked out and demanded that they not let anyone know I was awake.

"I had planed to go surprise them and visit, this way I could also get my body back in working order. As I walked outside I smiled as the warm air hit me. My hair was pulled back into a low pony tail but it needed to be cut that was for sure. I got a cab and headed over to Sean. The ride was nice and short and I had them drop me a block away. After paying I headed in. As there place came into view I noticed the large amount of cars there.

"What the hell?" I mumbled moving across the street and looking over, on the back of Sean's car the sign on the back made my heart sink a bit, just married. I missed it, by a few hours it looked like. Well I guess I could just go to the park, or something. I didn't want to take away from there big day.

"Are you lost miss?" A woman asked as she walked over to me, she was dressed up so she must have been invited to the wedding.

"Uh no just looking." I told her she stopped next to me and smiled.

"Oh I see, have a man that wont ask the question. Eh I know I do he's still caught up on a girl." She told me and I looked over at her.

"How long have you been together?" I asked getting her to smile.

"Oh lets see four months now, but his ex was in a crash or something but she's in a coma and wont wake up so I don't know why he bothers, Han is lucky that I love him." She added and my heart sank, Han.

"Han?" I asked caught off guard. She blinked at me.

"Have you heard of him?" She asked, I nodded as my throat went dry. Han the same Han that I was with, sorta.

"Yes he is well know, Sean's his best friend." She went on and I nodded. Yup it was the same Han.

"Kira are you-" Mel yelled looking out the door then stopped as her eyes landed on me. Her eyes watered making Kira look at her funny.

"Mel what's wrong." I wanted to move to walk away but I was froze in my spot as Mel ran out of the front of the house and over to me and Kira.

"Jay." Mel cried as she hugged me Catching Kira off guard.

"Your Jay?" She asked her voice high pitched.

"Yeah, don't worry though you can have him." I mumbled hugging Mel back. Mel blinked at us.

"Jay why didn't you call!!! We thought we lost you for good." Mel went on and I nodded.

"So they told me." I mumbled as Mel's eyes widened.

"They told you?" Mel asked.

"Everything I needed to know and then some." I answered as the other woman started to walk away.

"Kira I would like it if you told no one about me being here." I called after her getting a puzzled look from Mel.

"I wasn't going to." Kira answered then walked away.

"Why don't you want them to know your alive, that you're here. Jay what's wrong?" Mel asked as I shook my head.

"I don't want to take away the spot light from them. Let them have there day. I'll talk to them later." I answered as Mel shook her head then her eyes widened.

"What about Han-"

'No." I muttered, she hugged me again.

"Kira is just-." Mel tried again.

"Mel I don't wanna hear it. You go back I' going to go get a hair cut and get a new outfit okay?" I told her she went to protest but I added.

"Please."


	48. Chapter 48

I smiled as I my hair now hung closer to my shoulders, it was the shortest I had it in a long time. I had a nice new outfit as well. A nice pair of blue jeans and a black and red t-shirt. I smiled as I applied some make up I had just gotten at the store. Lets see here Mel told me to be back not later then nine. I put the stuff back into the bag before looking at myself. Damn I look good, for someone who was just on my death bed. I laughed a bit as I headed out to go get something to eat.

Others

Mel was happy and Twinkie had seemed to notice as did everyone else, she looked like the weight she had been holding was gone and Sean found himself feeling the same. He had a wife a child on the way and everyone looked happy. Neela was glowing with happiness as she talked to her friends along with the newest member of the group Kira. Sean hold told Han, more like he demanded he find someone, its not that it didn't like that fact that he was going to wait until there was no hope for Jay, but Sean knew that she was gone months ago and told him Jay would want him to be happy. So he found Kira, sure he cheated on her all the time, but she was happy just to have a claim on him. It may have been a bad relationship but it worked for everyone evolved. Han smiled as his friend as Sean talked with many of the other guys. He was happy that Sean and Neela had decided to stay in Japan and run the underground racing scene. Just as Sean had told him letting her go would make things easier and it was, there were times he would miss her but he had Kira who missed the spunk that Jay had but had a fire, not as strong but a fire none the less. Han looked over at Kira she looked upset at something but was trying to hide it. As the night winded down everyone started to leave, Leaving only the group. Neela, Sean, Mel, Twinkie, Han, and Kira. All who were sitting in the font room, talking about the baby.

"Well it's a boy!" Neela told everyone who smiled.

"When did you find out?" Mel asked sweetly looking at the clock it was nine Jay should have been back by now.

"Last week" Neela told them.

"I hate to bring this up but were going to need to get rid of Jays stuff." Sean told them, they were planning on turning Jay's room into the baby's room, Mel jumped in.

"You cant!" Sean looked at her worried as well as everyone else.

"Mel we talked about this remember." Sean tried but Mel shook her head.

"No we cant, what if she wakes up." Mel tried she was trying not to tell them.

"Mel." Neela tried but Mel shook her head.

"Jays gone Mel." Han stated almost with anger causing Kira to smile.

"No she is not!" Mel shot at him standing up.

"She's dead." Han forced out again he had been like this since she crashed but his heartlessness was bothering her.

"NO SHE IS-" Mel started but was cut off by a soft voice.

"That's enough Mel." Everyone in the room turned to see Jay leaning on the door frame looking at them.

"Oh my god Jay?" Sean asked standing up, she smiled weakly at him as Neela got to her feet and walked over embracing her in a hug.

"why didn't you call." Neela cried as Jay hugged her back.

"Mel you knew about this?" Sean asked looking over at her.

"Yeah she was here after the wedding she had just gotten out and wanted to surprise us, but decided to wait until after all the guests had gone home so you two could have your day." Mel explained as Sean smiled walking over and giving Jay a hug bas well. Han sat there dumb struck there before him stood the woman who he had just declared dead, and she had heard him say it. After a while Sean and Neela pulled away and Sean helped Neela sit down then Jay sat down between Mel and Neela while Sean smiled.

"Oh Jay that over there is Kira." Neela told her.

"I know we met." Jay told them. Neela and Mel shared a look Han was with Kira now, and they could see her hurt but mostly what they didn't see in Jay's eyes is what bothered them the most, it seemed that a spark was gone.

"Oh and you can turn my old bedroom into the baby's room." Sean was about to say something smart then stopped.

"Why?" Sean asked as Jay looked at him.

"I'm moving out, and might go back to states." Jay answered leaving everyone speechless


End file.
